Love AT First SIght
by PrincessSeleste
Summary: Stephanie McMahon changed to (Seleste) she is a girl who stop talking because of what her mother and friend did to her she stop going to school with her sisters and know goes to a school with her Bestfriend/cousin Aniyyah because she the only one who know what happen to her.
1. The Cover

_**Love at Frist Sight**_

_**Vince Mcmahon **_

_**Linda Mcmahon**_

_**Stephanie Mcmahon ( changeed her name to Seleste and she has 2 sisters name Ileania and Alisha)**_

_**Paul Levesque (Triple H)**_


	2. How It All Started

_**The girls were on the way home walking from school**_

_**Seleste is on her way back home comeing from school with her sister's Alisha and Ileania they were discussing why there parents were always arguing.**_

_**Alisha**__**\- **__**Cece i know mommy and daddy been arguing non stop i think thats why daddy been going on his busness trips to stay away from mommy because i know i would .**_

_**Seleste~ i know lisha mom is doing the worse i never ever heard dad talk like that and dad always hold in his anger**_

_**Ileania~ yeah lisha cece is right dad never blows up like that i wanna know what happen.**_

_**they all fallen into a deep slinece until they gotten to their house Seleste open the door to their house their was nobody home as usuall so they didece to oreder pizza and do they homework .**_

_**hour later**_

_**Alisha~ Cece Door **_

_**Sleste ~ open it then i am on the phone with auntie Tisha to see if she saw mom or dad**_

_**ALisha~ okay. **_

_**with that said she went to open the door to find her parents all lovie dove.**_

_**Alisha~ cece don't call auntie tisha i know were mom and dad is.**_

_**Sleste~ were are they and were they hell is Ileania**_

_**Alisha~ mom and dad are kissing on the front porch and ileania is at her boyfriend jarred house she the oldest i didn't think she would have to tell you**_

_**Seleste~ whatever, mom dad getting in the house everybody know you are Vince and Linda Mcmahon.**_

_**Vince: okay Princess were coming **_

_**Seleste: Daddy what happen just yesterday you guys hate each other**_

_**Linda: cece we know and we worked on it but since it almost you girls bedtime i need you to wash up and go to bed but were in nenea.**_

_**just then ileania walked in the door.**_

_**Ileania: i am right here mother**_

_**Seleste: daddy why don't alisha and ileania look like you like i do?**_

_**VInce: they look like they mother princess you don't want to look like daddy princess?**_

_**Seleste: of course i want to look like you daddy i am daddy's little girl right.**_

_**Vince: of course now head up to bed **_

_**Seleste,Alisha,Ileanie:Okay daddy**_

_**the girls went up to bed whlie vince and linda had a convo about what Seleste said**_

_**Vince: linda Ileania and alisha need to know the truth you need to tell them that they are not my daughter only seleste is.**_

_**Linda: vince how am i gonig to tell them that there mother were slut before they were born and i don't know who there father is ileania and alisha maybe twins but they are not gonna take it if i tell them that**_

_**Vince: okay but let me tell you one thing if anything happen to my daughter seleste you will have hell to pay.**_

_**with that said vince went up to bed leaving linda to think of a plan how to hurt her daughter Seleste because that's the only thing vince cares about after an hour of thinking she called one of her old friends name John not John cena. after a few rings he finale picked up.**_

_**John: hello**_

_**Linda: john its me linda **_

_**John: hey linda what can i do for you this time.**_

_**Linda: do you wanna do me the biggest favored ever**_

_**John: what is this favor**_

_**Linda: you know that daughter of mind seleste**_

_**John: yeah the one who is vince daughter**_

_**Linda: yeah i need you to rape her i can not stand her she is a little bitch i can't stand her and she don't een like me the only time she calls me mom is in front of her sister any other time she calls me linda.**_

_**JOhn: are you sure and when do you want this to go down.**_

_**Linda: yeah i am sure tomrrow she is not going to dance class tomorrow with alisha and ileania she is going to the doctor and i want you to be here when she get back.**_

_**John: okay i will see you tomrrow what time exctaly.**_

_**Linda: at 1:00 clock she will be back home her doctor appominet is at 10. you need to be here at 12:30 before she gets here the spare key will be under the mat and your money of 10 grand will be selaed in an envolpe under a plant **_

_**JOhn: okay linda see ya tomrrow .**_

_**with that said John hung up the phone and linda went up to selste room to tell her she has a doctor appominet and she will not be going to school tomrrow or dance class after that linda went to the master bedroom and to bed.**_

_**the next moring vince and the girls were up ileania and alisha were dress for school while seleste had on some track pants and an tank top.**_

_**VInce: cece why you not dress for school**_

_**Seleste: well linda came in my room last night saying i have a doctor's appoment today **_

_**Vince: princess she is your mom and why am i just hereing about this **_

_**Seleste: i found out last night when i was on my way to sleep but don't worry daddy i am old enough to go to the doctors on my own.**_

_**Vince: okay princess are you coming to the arean tonight **_

_**Seleste: is Paul going to be there daddy?**_

_**Vince (sisghs): not tonight princess he has to stay at the hotel because he has to do his homework form homeschool**_

_**Seleste: well then no daddy i am not going to the arena.**_

_**Ileania: the only reason she wanna go because she has a crush on paul.**_

_**Seleste: so what if do he is hot **_

_**Vince: okay girls that's enough Ileania and alisha the limo she be outside go on to school and have a great day.**_

_**Ileania &amp; alisha: bye vinny**_

_**with that said ileania and alisha left to go to school.**_

_**Seleste: daddy are they your daughters because i over heard you and linda talking about that last nigh.**_

_**before vince answered linda came walking in the kitchen in her busness attire.**_

_**Linda: what did you over here last night cece**_

_**Seleste: nothing never mind i am going to be late for my doctor's appominte. **_

_**Vince: alright go ahead take your car.**_

_**Seleste: bye daddy bye Linda **_

_**with that said she left the house to go to her doctor's appment **_

_**Vince: cece over heard us talking about that ileania and alisha is not my daughter but she is not going to tell them but next time you need to keep your voice down but now i have to go to work. **_

_**vince left a shock linda she counld't wait until cece gets what coming to her.**_

_**12:30 hit John was on his way to the Mcmahons household he was going to have his way with little old cece and this was not his first time having his way eith her this was third time he been paid 10 grand all the time. he walked up to the porch and lift the mat up and took the key and he walke over to the plant pot and took the 10 frand and went in to the house to wait for Cece.**_


	3. Who Started it All

_**Seleste was on her way back home from the doctors office she couldn't wait to go back into her bed because she knew later her father and linda was gonna have another arguement about what she asked her father this moring. pulling in her driveway of the house she notice there was a car on her block that was there before but she didn't think any of so she got out of the car an head up to the door to unlock it.**_

_**Meanwhile In the house.**_

_**John heres a car pull he knew it was cece so he went to greet her by the door this is how he got her the last time.**_

_**John: hey cece ya mom told me you would be here**_

_**Seleste: Her name is Linda and what in the hell are you doing here for.**_

_**John: linda told me to wait here for you and to keep a close eye on you **_

_**Seleste: okay but i am going up to my room to hop in the shower see in about 20 mintues.**_

_**John: okay cece you want something to eat.**_

_**Seleste: how about some PIzza**_

_**John: okay i will order it now**_

_**with that said cece went up stairs to take her shower. John did order some pizza but then he got how he was gonna get his job done and fast so he walked up stairs to cece room and locked the door he heard her sing in the shower so he went in there he took all his clothes off and hoped in it with her.**_

_**Seleste jumped when she felt someone touch her she turn around to see John.**_

_**Seleste: what the hell are you doing in my bathroom**_

_**John: earning my pay from your mom linda are you gonna give it to me or do i have to take it**_

_**Seleste: what are you talking about.**_

_**before he said anything he started to kiss her neck she was trying to put up a fight. Seleste did not want this at all and she new he was gonna take it from her.**_

_**John Picked cece up in thee air turn off the shower and took her to the bed room were he climbed on top of her. Seleste is hitting him scrating him biting kicking and screaming.. John slapped her he looked dead in her eyes and said.**_

_**John: i am going to fuck you wether you want to or not... with that said he started to kiss on her. **_

_**Seleste: No please John Please don't do this.. she said that as she start to cry.**_

_**John: to bad i want you. after he said that he started to press himself in here and rape her while she was crying john had enough of her crying so he slap the shit out f her wish made her cry even more. john did not care at all he liked have sex with cece.**_

_**Selste: please John stop you are hurting me it hurts so bad please stop.**_

_**her pleaed fell apon def ears he keep on going until he realse in her and then got up and put his clothes on and look at here an said**_

_**John: tell linda that was the best 10 grand i ever made and i look forward to the futrue and doing it agian see ya later sweet cheecks.**_

_**with that said he left the mcmahons household to go to his house to take a nap.**_

_**Selest couldn't beleive john just did that but she started to rember he was the guy who raped her in the past but she did not want to think about that so she called her friend jazmine and her cousin aniyyah on threeway. while the phone was ring she three way on some clothes. when she heard hello she picked up the phone,**_

_**Seleste: Niyyah and jaz**_

_**Aniyyah &amp; Jazmine: yeah were here**_

_**Aniyyah: whats going on what happen this time **_

_**Jazmine: yeah because you always call us when there is a problem on three way.**_

_**Seleste: linda set up a rape agianst me **_

_**Aniyyah and Jazmine: what**_

_**Seleste: i know you should of heard what he said to me that's ihow i knew it was her who did it.**_

_**Jazmine: what did he say?**_

_**Aniyyah: yeah what did he say to you?**_

_**Seleste: his exact words were [tell linda that was the best 10 grand i ever made and i look forward to the futrue and doing it agian see ya later sweet cheecks.] **_

_**Aniyyah: are you going to tell uncle vinny **_

_**Seleste: i don't want to even talk them right now niyyah can i come to school.**_

_**Aniyyah: i don't know **_

_**Seleste: please i will stop going to my school**_

_**ANiyyah: i don't care girl**_

_**before selste could say anything she hear her father call her name so she said her goodbyes to jaz and niyyah and went to see what her father wanted it.**_

_**Vince: cece how was the doctors?**_

_**she wasn't not in a talking mood to talk to her parents at all or even her sisters so she just shurrged her shoulders.**_

_**Vince(sighs): cece whats going on with you you were fine earlier**_

_**she did not say anything she just walked to the kitchen to grab some water.**_

_**later on her sisters came back home while she was in the dinig room on her phone texts niyyah to see if she can go to her school.**_

_**Alisha: Cece come to the living room.**_

_**Selsete had heard her old sister so she went to the living room and sat down on the couch and turn on the tv.**_

_**Ileania: cece what the hell is wrong with you**_

_**Selest just shurgged her shoulders and keep turning the channels and tell she found the bad girls club witchshe normally don't watch.**_

_**alisha; cece is everything all right **_

_**Selset: yes everything is alright you guys want to go to a party friday night**_

_**Alisha: who Party?**_

_**Selste: jazmine why**_

_**Ileania: i don't wana go**_

_**Alisha: me either that girl is crazy and you should stay home**_

_**Selste: not satying home i am going to her party weather you like it or not.**_

_**before any of them could reply linda walk in the house to here thee end of that converstion.**_

_**LInda: who is having a party and who said you can go cece**_

_**Selste: why are you talking to me linda and jazmine is having a party and i am going end of converstion toots,**_

_**Linda: alisha and ileania go to your room please**_

_**Ileania &amp; Alisha: sure mom **_

_**with that said they went stright to there room while linda put her bags down to walk over to sit next to the daughter she dislike.**_

_**Selest: don't sit next to me you bicth**_

_**Linda: first of all don't you every talk to me like that i am your mother so you need to show me some respect me.**_

_**Selset looked at her and laught**_

_**Selsete: you eant respect you don't desreve after what you did today oh and your freind said thats was the best 10 grand he ever spen in his life.**_

_**Linda: well i am glad you enjoyed yourself with John**_

_**Selste: no i didn;t he actually rape me and said he was gonna fuck me if it was the last thing he do and he did while i was cry my eyes out you don't desrve a damn thing you bitch.**_

_**linda could not take it any more so she sleep cece right in the face. Selste was not shocked at all she was expetcing that so she slap her back and before you new it. it was a fight that broke loose vince heard all the fighting so when he walked in the living room he did not expect his wife and daughter to be fighting so he pick selste off of her mother.**_

_**Vince: what the hell is going on in here**_

_**Seleste: nothing daddy don't even wore about oh and daday can i pleas go to a party friday noght pleas**_

_**Vince: sure princess now go to bed .**_

_**Seleste: okay daddy Love you**_

_**Vince: love you to**_

_**with that said Seleste went upsatirs to call jasmine **_

_**Jasmine:what cece**_

_**Seleste: you still having that party friday**_

_**Jasmine: yeah why**_

_**Seleste: well i am coming and please this time get all the hard liquor not that baby stuff please**_

_**Jasmne: okay and i am going to invite some of our old friends to**_

_**Seleste: okay see you then**_

_**with thatsaid they hung up but ehat seleste didn't know jasmine was going to invite the guys cece hate the most tyler and james.**_

_**Seleste called aniyyah**_

_**Niyyah: hello**_

_**Seleste: do wanna go to a party friday night?**_

_**Niyyah: who Party?**_

_**Seleste: its jasmine party**_

_**Niyyah: okay i am in she better bring the good stuff this time**_

_**Seleste: she is i told her so well night and tel aunt tisha i said hey.**_

_**with that they hung up and satrted to think abouth the party but they did not no was the jasmine was setup cec to get drunk and to get rape by tlyer and james that night**_


	4. Talking About The Party And More

_**The next day Seleste was not in the mood to talk to nobody but Niyyah .Seleste was on the phone with aniyyah talking about the party.**_

_**Niyyah: So Cece how are we going to get back from the party because you know we going to be drunk.**_

_**Seleste: well i was think do you wanna spend the night at jasmine house when can spend the night in the guest room.**_

_**Niyyah: sure why not i can't wait because My Mom and her boyfriend are strating to get on my nerves.**_

_**Seleste: Niyyah what the hell happend this time**_

_**Niyyah: well he mad because i am going out to a party with you friday mom didn't really care she said i could go**_

_**Seleste: why is he even trying to tell you what to do any way he not your father you know who your father is**_

_**Niyyah: exactly i even called my dad to ask to see if i can go and he said yeah.**_

_**Seleste: well mike need to go ahead he need to leave you the hell alone**_

_**Niyyah: i know right**_

_**Seleste: did i tell you me and Linda gotten into a fight?**_

_**Niyyah: what the hell happen**_

_**Seleste: well i conforted her about JOhn and what had happen and guess what she said?**_

_**Niyyah: what did she say**_

_**Seleste: oh i am glad you had fun with John so i said i did not he raped me she said something about respect and said Bitch you don't get respect from me so she slap and i hit her back and we started to fight.**_

_**Niyyah: wow i need a drink that bitch crazy but i need to go mom just got back with the baby and she going to be yelling for me so see you in two days love.**_

_**Seleste: okay bye Niyyah.**_

_**with that said they both hung up she went downstairs to talk to her father who was sitting in the living room with linda talking when linda spotted Seleste she rolled her eyes.**_

_**Seleste: Hey daddy hey linda **_

_**Vince: hey princess how are you**_

_**Seleste: i am good daddy what are you in your wife lind talking about.**_

_**Vince: pricness she is your mother and you need to show her some respect.**_

_**Seleste: well father linda over there need to show some respect before she gets my respect from anybody especally me.**_

_**Linda: what do you hate**_

_**Seleste: you no damn well why i hate your ass you bitch you set things up you mess with people lives and i know for a fact that i am the only daughter of Vince kenndy Mcmahon but ileania and alisha are the sisters i could never give away because they mean more to me then you ever did linda and i wanna know why you hate me because you always treated me diffrent.**_

_**Linda could not even answer her qestion she just shocked her head.**_

_**Seleste: thats what i thought i am going to dance class see later daddy oh and but slut name Linda.**_

_**with that said Seleste left and went to dance class her sisters were already there thry said there hi and went to get dress for dance until they all meet up agian.**_

_**Alisha: Cece why did you fight mom yesterday**_

_**Seleste: if i tell you guys you guys would not believe i doubt if dad believe me.**_

_**Ileanie: you mean when you got rape by John**_

_**Seleste: how did you know**_

_**Ileania: i over heard your converstion with mom and she did not deny but i believe you and i could see what you mean by doubting dad.**_

_**Alisha: yeah i get why you want tell daddy but lets go get ready to dance.**_

_**Seleste: okay but you guys sure you don't want to come to the party friday night.**_

_**Alisha: hell yeah and plus i have to go see my boo boo Rob Van Dam baby.**_

_**Ileana: i am sure and plus jarred taking me out friday**_

_**Seleste: alright but how would you guy feel if i started to go to Niyyah school**_

_**Ileania: i would miss you in all our classes we arent the pouplar 3 with out cece**_

_**Alisha: yeah cece we would miss you you should stay**_

_**Seleste: i would think about and i think niyyah school would be better for me.**_

_**before they vould respond there dance couadh did.**_

_**Dance Teacher: a three Mcmahon girls come dance is about to start.**_

_**and with that said all the girls went to start to strecth and got ready to start on there new hip hop dance that have to practice for there competion next week but they cece would not be there because what goes down at the party.**_


	5. The Party

_**Seleste was in her room getting dress for the party. while she was getting dress linda dieced to come in her room.**_

_**LInda: Seleste were are you going **_

_**Seleste: why in the hell are you talking to me you don't like me and i don't like you and you are not my mother and you need to get the hell out of my room oh i am going to a party.**_

_**Linda:who said you can go to a party**_

_**Seleste: my father said i can go so mind your damn busness okay.**_

_**Linda: whatever Little girl you better be home when i get home thats all i know**_

_**Seleste: i am goning to the party now get the hell out of my room NOW.**_

_**with that said linda left Seleste Room after linda left she went to finish to get dress so she could meet up with Aniyyah so they can go to the Party.**_

_**Niyyah: you ready to go in**_

_**Seleste: yeah lets go**_

_**They rang the door and jasmine open the door and they went to go get some liqour. they all was just chilling around thats when seleste spoted the two guys she hated the most Tyler James.**_

_**Seleste: why are you guys here**_

_**Tyler: because we were invite thank you very much**_

_**James: yeah so bye bye cece**_

_**Seleste: whatever **_

_**with that said they all started to chilli and relax jasmine had spiked Cece drink nobody new but jasmine and tyler and james so they was going use this to there advantege**_

_**James: ah Cece how about we go talk in a guess room me you and tyler **_

_**Seleste:sure whatever**_

_**they all got up and went to oine of the guess room to all talk at frist but tyler and james wanted to have sex with seleste so they did that night cece was not that drunk that she did not remebre she member everything she know at that moment when they started toi touch her inporatie she was not getting up.**_

_**Seleste: i am not having sex with you guys**_

_**Tyler: yes you are whetehr you like it or not**_

_**Seleste: please guys i been through alot **_

_**James: we don't give a damn**_

_**with that said they push her down and ripped her clothes off she was fighting her hardest tyler had got tired her fighting so he slap the mess out of her and it was over tyler stuck himself in her and she was crying they started to take there turns with her. she had fel asleep.**_

_**The Next Morning**_

_**Seleste woke up in pain she move in the bed and realishe she wasn't in the bed alone she saw tyler and james and she knew what happen last nigt was a dream so she went to go found aniyyah when she found aniyyah she was already woke.**_

_**Seleste: Niyyah can we leave now please**_

_**Niyyah: why so early **_

_**Seleste: i will tell you in the car please can we go now**_

_**Niyyah: yeah lets go**_

_**with that said they left while sitting in the car niyyah wanted to know what had happen to cece last night.**_

_**Niyyah: what happen back at jasmine house**_

_**Seleste: tyler and james they they...she could not finish**_

_**Niyyah: they did they do to you**_

_**Seleste: they rape me niyyah i am tired of people take advantage of me so i am going tostop talking to everybody**_

_**Niyyah: are you serious they raped you**_

_**Seleste: yes and now i am done with everybody i am done talking to everybody**_

_**Niyyah: what are you going to do about school**_

_**Selest:i am not gonna go at all**_

_**Niyyah: what About talking talking t your father.**_

_**seleste did not answer her question she just let that linger in the she had gotten home she went striaght to her room with out saying a thing to anybody,**_


	6. Quietness All Arond

_**Weeks had passed and seleset was still quiet as a mouse everybody was statring to get a little freaked about it because she would always talk to them even Linda was a bit scared thay cece was not talking she had even stop going to school and dance class she was just mopeing around the room but her father had goten tired of it an decide to call his neice Niyyah to ask what happen at that party.**_

_**Niyyah: Hello**_

_**Vince: Ne**__**-**__**Ne can you come over to the house please**_

_**Niyyah: yes uncle vince but i may ask for what?**_

_**Vince: i want to ask you face to face not over the phone.**_

_**Niyyah: okay i will be there in about 10 mintues**_

_**with that said they both hng up niyyah really wanted to know why her uncle called her NeNe he only called her that we he need to talk to her seriously so she had put on some clothes and head out the door to her uncle as soon as she got there she took out her that she had an open the door.**_

_**Niyyah: uncle vince i am here**_

_**Selest had heard niyyah voice wondering why she is hear so she went down stiars to see what she was doing there.**_

_**Seleste: what are you doing here?**_

_**Niyyah: your faher called me and asked me to come over**_

_**Seleste: why?**_

_**Niyyah: i don't know maybe because his daughter won't talk to anybody but me.**_

_**vince had heard voice in the lounge when he walked in he had gotten the shock of his life his younges daugher cece finally came out of the room she hasn't been seen since the day she came back from the party and he wanted to know why she came downstairs.**_

_**Vince: so good to see you NeNe **_

_**Niyyah: same to you. you said you wanted to talk me**_

_**Vince: yes i did what happen at that party because Cece doesn't not talk to anybody but you**_

_**Niyyah: uncle vinny i can't tell you thats up to cece but i do know that cece whats to go to my school for now on.**_

_**Vince: is this true cece do you wanna start to go to nene school**_

_**Seleste: yes i do daddy**_

_**Vince: okay princess.**_

_**with that said vince left them alone to start to get cece in niyyah school.**_

_**3 weeks **_

_**Seleste woke up monday moring getting ready to go to school she had put on some high waist jeans with a sky blue crop top shirt and her steven maden wedges sneakers with her black canvans backpack she grabed her phone and some money and she went in the kitchen to see niyyah waiting for.**_

_**Niyyah: hey Cece**_

_**Seleste: hey niyyah can we please leave**_

_**Niyyah: aren't you going to say good buy to your parents and your sisters.**_

_**Seleste did not say anything she just walk out the door and gotten in her car to wait for niyyah to come on so she can show her were this school is at.**_

_**Meanwhile back in the house**_

_**Niyyah:uncle vince and aunt linda and lisha and nena i would try and make sure she starts to talk to someone .**_

_**Vince: okay but can you see if she would like to come to the arena**_

_**Niyyah: unlce vince you know she only going to come if Paul is going to be there right **_

_**Vince: i know he will be there today **_

_**Niyyah: okay let me go ask her i will be right back**_

_**with that said niyyah went outside to see if can get niyyah to talk to anybody.**_

_**Niyyah: cece your father said would you like to come to the arena today?**_

_**Seleste: will there be a certian wrestler name by Paul Levesque will be there?**_

_**Niyyah: yes your father said Paul will be there so now we have to go to school but let me go tell your father.**_

_**with that said niyyah went back to the house. she walkd back in the kitchen.**_

_**Niyyah: she said she will come to the arena **_

_**Vince: okay bye NeNe**_

_**Niyyah: bye uncle vince see you guys later**_

_**with that everybody said there byes and niyyah went back outside to her car and she told Cece the direstion off to school. where cece try a fresh start in school.**_

_**will cece start to talk agian?**_

_**who would she talk to?**_

_**will cece every get the guy she has a crush on.**_


	7. New School and Shock

_**Seleste is on her way to her new school following behind aniyyah she is very nervous but excited because no one knows who she really is. Seleste spotted niyyah stop so she stoped her car and she saw niyyah get out her car so she did the same she grabed her backpack and put it on. Seleste walked up to niyyah.**_

_**Niyyah: cece are you ready for your first day at Bridges high school.**_

_**Seleste: yeah i am ready it only october how bad could it be.**_

_**Niyyah: lets just say its way diffrent from Lakewood Fall Academy.**_

_**Seleste: how different?**_

_**Niyyah: lets just say if you get into a fight here you will get suespende for a two days you meber at the acdemy we would get suespend for 5 days.**_

_**Seleste: yeah lets go inside do they check you here**_

_**Niyyah: not really but sense its your first day they are going to check you here and then we are going to the lunch room**_

_**Seleste: okay lets get a move on it then.**_

_**with that said they both headed into the school building hand in hand cece was a little nervous so niyyah to her cousin hand and walked in because she new cece was scared but would not show cece had nerve been the new girl in school at all. when they got n the building they had to wait in line when niyyah had drop cece hand cec got scared and nervous.**_

_**niyyah: its okay cece i will be right here waiting for you but yo have to put your bag down so they can check your bag.**_

_**seleste nodded her head towards niyyah after she did that the ladys checked her bag and they checked her.**_

_**The Seceruty Guard: good Moring **_

_**cece just looked at her and took her bag and went over to niyyah and they walked to the lunchroom.**_

_**Meanwhile back at the front door.**_

_**The Seceruty Guard: did you guys just see how she looked at us and who is that little girl.**_

_** Mrs. Gray : her Name is Seleste Maria Mcmahon she use to go to school called Lakewood Fall Acdemy but her and Aniyyah went to a party and something happen so she stoped talking to everyone except for niyyah so her fatheer sent her to this school because of niyyah if thats okay with you Mrs. Brown.**_

_** Mrs. Brown: okay **_

_**back in the Cafe**_

_**cece was seating down with head phones in her ears listeing to rascal flatts on her ipond What Hurts the most as she was listening to that she pulled out her iphone to look at a picture her and her old freinds took over 4 weeks ago when she was back at lake wood. but as she was doing that she did not see and Mrs. Soler walk up behind her until she had gotten a text from niyyah saying that where behind but she did not care she keep looking at the picture until Mrs. Soler tapped her she flinch and moved away.**_

_** Mrs. Gary notice that she flinch when touch her but touch her agian cece turned round and glared at her but did not say anything.**_

_** : excus me but you can not have her phone and ipod out **_

_**cece just looked at her and turn around to listen Rascal flatts agian. niyyah touch cece to get her attenion but she did not fleinch because she aw niyyah coming so she looked up at her.**_

_**Niyyah: Seleste you have to put your phone and ipod up okay because if you don't you will get in trouble and i know you don't wanna her linda dumb ass mouth.**_

_**seleste did not say anything she just looked at her she put her phone up but not her ipod. niyyah sighs.**_

_**Niyyah: Cece please can you please put your ipod away and talk to me instead of shuting me out please.**_

_**cece put her ipod up and shook her head no.**_

_** :niyyah let me give it a try and can you check on the secruty guards or do something.**_

_**the both nodded there heads but niyyah stayed well left.**_

_** : Seleste can you please talk to me i won't hurt you or judge you**_

_**Seleste did nothing she just sat there say not a damn thing she knew she would have to talk to somebody but she was not ready to talk to anyone yet.**_

_**Niyyah: please cece you do not have to tell her everything is a very nice person she help me get threw some stuff.**_

_**Seleste Nodded her head she was about to talk when she felt the urges tothrow up she spoke up and ask for the bathroom.**_

_**Seleste: wheres the bathroom i have to throw up.**_

_** had gotten up to show her were was so niyyah and went with them to the bathroom as soon as she had gotten the bathroom she went to the first toilet and throw up in it after she threw up she sat down next to the toliet.**_

_**Niyyah: cece are you alright**_

_**Cece: i don't know my stomach feels kind of werid **_

_**Niyyah: okay at the party did you see a condom on tyler and james**_

_**Seleste: i did even look down there i rush out and came out the room next day to you so we could go home. Why?**_

_**Niyyah: you think you might be prgenat?**_

_**Seleste: i hope not god i hope not you know they this same thing to tameesha that's how Gracilynn got here.**_

_**Niyyah: what the raped her too**_

_**Seleste: yeah they raped her and tyler is her babyfather.**_

_**Niyyah: why did they stop liking you tameesha?**_

_**Seleste: do you rember how wild and crazy we got and what we use to do. seleste so niyyah nodd her had so she contine. well they had got mad because me and mimi would not do that to them after that did that to her 9th grade year we stop hang with them and then i start dating Roman Regins he gotten evern mad but he would alway protect me because he did not care for oman and because roman made me the Queen Bee of his club.**_

_**while the girls were talk Mrs. Gary stood there shock of what she just heard she knew Seleste had to take a pregnacy test or else so she shook the shock feeling off and spoke sense she had gotten in the bathroom with them.**_

_** : girls lets go and cece are you alright.**_

_**the girls turned around with shock on there face they had forgotten was with them.**_

_**Seleste: yes i am alright can i get my schelde now and go to my class.**_

_** : yes but we have to go to the guidence counsleor frist to get your schelde and niyyah will show you to your classes.**_

_**Seleste and Niyyah just nodded there heads and everyone just left out the bathroom. as they started to walk niiyah wanted to make sure cece go to the store after school.**_

_**niyyah: cece after school we are going to the store to get a test.**_

_**Seleste: okay but i am going to the one by my house so we can see**_

_**niyyah: but i thought we were going to the arena tonight so you can see paul**_

_**Seleste: we wiil the arena is an hour drive from my house so we will have enough time and we get out a 3:30 and my daddy would not mind if iam late**_

_**niyyah: yeah you right**_

_**after that was said they head to the guidemce counsleor office to get cece schelde after they gotten her schelde said by to the girls and niyyah took her to classes which they both are in the same classess when lunch time came cece ask niyyah if she can go talk to niyyah said yeah as long as i get to come she said okay so they walk to office. they knock until they heard her say come in.**_

_** : how may i help you girls**_

_**seleste; i was wondering can we bring lunch here or go out and get lunch**_

_** : you can bring lunch but you can not go out to eat or get lunch.**_

_**Seleste: okay so what do i do for lunch in the cafe**_

_** : here is your lunch number to get lunch from the cafe**_

_**Seleste: thank you and i know you over heard our were converstion early i will tlk to you but i have to learn to trust you.**_

_** : its okay you can talk to me when your ready lets go to the cafe so you can get your lunch.**_

_**seleste just nodded her head they left out of her office an head to go downstiars to the cafe when they gotten to they cafe cece went to the cold side because she did not want anything hot when she gotten in line she saw a greek fruit yogort parfai so she had got that and thats it because she was lactose an toliret.**_

_**lunch lady: miss you have to get a milk**_

_**Seleste: i can't drink milks so thats why i didn't get it so can i please put my number in so i can eat this greek fruit parfai please.**_

_**the lunch lady just nodded and she put her number in and walk up to the table she saw niyyah seat at after lunch they went back to class when it came to her last class gyn she did not partisepate beause she did not have any gym clothes so she sat down and watch everyone workout when 3:30 hit she picked up here backpack and headed home with niyyah they both drove there car to cece house niyyah got out of her car and rush to cece car and they drove to the store and bought a pregnacny tet and left we the got back to cece house she took it and now she had to wait 5 mintues.**_

_**niyyah: what does it say**_

_**Seleste: nothing yet we have to wait**_

_**after she said that the timer on her phone went off so she picked up the test.**_

_**Seleste: nene you look**_

_**niyyah: okay give it here**_

_**seleste gave her the test when niyyah took the test and she was shocked what she read.**_

_**seleste: what does it say**_

_**niyyah: your Pregnant**_

_**seleste: i'm pregnant**_

_**they sat there for awhile and then left to head to the arena so she can talk to her dad.**_


	8. The Arena and Meeting Paul Agian

Seleste ans niyyah are on they way to the arena so cece can tell her father she is pregnate and tell him how she gotten pregnate but she is sacred to tell him everything. Seleste and niyyah arrived at the arena she pulls out her cell phone to call her dad to tell her she is there he picks up on the third ring.

VInce: Hello

Seleste: daddy what part of the arena you at.

Vince: hey princess i am in my office do you rember where it is

Seleste: yes daddy and i have niyyah with me is that okay

Vince: yeah its okay hurry up to my office because i have a meeting and i want you and Nene to see how i run things okay

Seleste:Okay daddy here we come

with that said they both hung up cece told niyyah what her dad said and now they were on they way to her father office she saw a couple of the wrestlers like Shawn micheales Chyna Razor Roman and many more she found her fathers office and knock on the door when she heard come in she open the door.

Seleste: hey daddy are we going to the meeting now.

Vince: yes princess lets go

with that said they all went to the meeting witch was full of wwe superstars and annocers and reffiers when she walkied in she saw Pual and he was sitting alone and there were two chairs open next to him.

Vince: cece go sit down somewhere so i can start this meeting

Seleste: okay daddy

with that said cece and niyyah made there way over next to paul because those wore the only chairs left cece sat next to paul and niyyah sat next to cece. cece pulled her phone out to turn the voulme down so she can listen to what her father has to say.

VInce: GoodEvening everyone today my daughter Seleste and my Neice Niyyah has joinus so they can leearn the ropes i will sign two wrestlers with them so they can show them everything. Paul Levesque will be showing my daughter Seleste Mcmahon everything and John Cena will be showing my Neice Niyyah Edwards everything and i will be sending everybody there scripts later thank you.

with that said Seleste and niyyah was excited becase niyyah loved John cena and Seleste Loved Paul they waited on the side for there partners that will be showing them what they will be doing.

John walked up tp cece and thought she was niyyah.

John: hey niyyah are you ready

Seleste: i am not niyyah she is and can't you tell i look just like vince.

John: sorry(he looks towards niyyah) are you ready

Niyyah: yes i am oh and bye Seleste see you when the show is over

with that said they walked off cece was waiting on paul when a man looking women walked up to her name Joanie Laurier aka Chyna

Chyna: hi whats your name

Seleste: my name is Seleste why

Chyna: oh nothing but you are a very pretty girl ( chyna trying to suck up but cece could tell she was trying to suck up yo the bosses daughter)

Seleste: please stop trying to suck up to me and keep it moving i am in no mood for this trying to please the bosses daughter you defintly need to stop it is not a good look for you sweet heart.

Chyna: whatever i was not trying to suck up i was trying to be nice to the bosses only daughter

Seleste: see thats where your wrong i am not his only daughter its 3 of us and yes you are now if you want to suck up go try to look like a woman and not look like a man bye bye

with that said cece moved to another wall she could her chyna going off but she did not care she saw paul walking up to her she started to blush when he step in front of her.

Paul: hey are you ready to go learn the ropes

Seleste: yeah amd i am seleste by the way but people call me Cece

Paul: i know who you are and i like your name cece and i am paul

Seleste: i defentily know who you are i have a picture of you in my room my dad is jealouse( they were walking and talking)

Paul: why is he jealous he gets to see yiu everyday

Seleste: paul can i ask you a question?( they were in his lockroom)

Paul: yeah what is.

Seleste: how old are you?

Paul: well i am 18 turn 19 next july 27 what about you?

Seleste: i am 17 i turn 18 next monthon the 24

Paul: good cece are you a shy girl when it comes to guys

Seleste: only when it to comes to guys i like ( she says shly)

Paul: are there any guys you like here

Seleste: yeah its this one guy he is tall he has blonde long hair and his name is Paul ( she says shly)

Paul was shocked: you like me

Seleste:yeah everytime my dad ask me to come here i always aks him will you be here

Paul: what does he say

Seleste: sometime he says yiu not here so i walk out the room and go to dance class because i find it no reasons to ask me if he know what my respond is.

Paul: i like you too i meber when i frist saw you. i was invited to your fathers house to meet him before i debut and thats when i saw you. you were wearin some leather pants and a leather jacket with a black tank top and some spike black timbs that was over 2 years ago

Seleste: you meber that was when i was in a bike group but something happen and i didn't want to be Queen Bee anymore

Paul: cece it looks like something bad happen to you in your life and i want to be that guy you tell when you are ready to tell me i like you alot and you seem to be a nice person to hang around with would you like to exchange numbers so we can get to know each other better.

Seleste: yeah but before we exchange numbers i would like to tell you what happen to me because you look like a trust worthy guy and i guy i could get use to.

Paul: okay what is it?

Seleste take a deep breathes and tells him all how her mother had set up people to repe her and how she started to drink at an early age how she meet he rfriend tameesha how she meet the guy roman and how she became Queen Bee of his motorcycle club and she was always getting into fights and how she meet these two guys name tyler and james before they rape her he told her about the party how she gotten rape bye tyler and james and how she went from her old high school Lakewood Fall to Bridges highschool and how she found out she was pregnate and how was she going to tell her father she started to cry.

paul was shocked but he knew she needed someone to help her and to understan her and you likes her and loves her and he wanted to be that person so he gotten up and locked door because she was crying now so he picked her up to hold her in his arm.

Paul: cece it will all be okay because i will be here to protect you now cece people can be so cruel and i will be here with you will still can exchange numbers i will not stop talking to you because you seem like a sweet girl who i would love to get to know more.

cece wiped her eyes and looked at him. she could tell he realy mean what he said.

Seleste: paul for some reason you are the only one i open up to and for some reason i feel safe and trust you.

Paul: Hey i can deal with that so do you still want my number

Seleste: yes i do but can we hang out like normaly friends do and see were this leads

Paul: of course why did your father choose me as your parnter(he said well pullling his cell phone out)

Seleste: he knew that i like you and he new Cece Like John so i guess to meake his favorite people happy he choose you and john.( well pulling her phone out)

she gave her phone to paul and he gave her his phone and they put each other number and each other phone

Paul: so when do you wanna start to hang out

Seleste: when ever you want to hang out i go to school around here and we can meet each other some where or you can pick up from school and then we can hang out its up to you.

Paul: i like that idea because your father is not letting me travel yet so i will always be up here and i have my own place up here were we can hang out.

Seleste: okay lets go grab something to eat.

Paul: oaky but am i the only one who know you are pregnate

Seleste: no see knows and my new princple know because she over heard us talking

Paul: its okay i just wanted to know so nobody could use it agianst i saw you and chyna get into what happen

Seleste: well she tried to suck up to me and i hate when people do that

Paul: i no what you mean because she was sucking up to your father when we were working together and i hate it she swore me and her was in a realtionship when i had a girl alright

Seleste: paul are you single

Paul: yeah why cece

Seleste: just wondering because if i was gonna hang out with you i rather for you to be single then with somebody not that i am jealousy or anything but nevermind

Paul: okay are you single

Seleste: yeah i broke up with roman over a year ago

paul: good now come on lets go eat so i can introduce you to my friends around here.

Seleste: okay

with that said they walked out his locker room to go get something to eat in the cafe paul stop and talk to his friends and introduce cece to his friends Razor Roman, Kevin Nash and Sean waltman but he really wanted to introduce her to his best driends Shawn Micheals when he saw shawn he was with his fiance Rebecca so he stop to talk to them and see if they wanted to eat lunch with them.

Paul: hey Shaw hey becca

Shawn: hey Paulie

Becca: hey Paulie who is this girl

Paul: thats vince Daughter seleste she is my new friend. seleste this is my bestfriend shawn and his fiance rebecca

Seleste: hi shawn hi Rebcca

Shawn: hi seleste

Rebcca: hey Selsete

Paul: do you guys wanna go get lunch

Becca nd shawn: sure

seleste:paul i have to call ny cousin really quick can you guys give me a second please

they all said sure

with that said she pulled out her iphone and called her cousin niyyah she picked up on the second ring,

Niyah: hello

Seleste:Niyyah are you okay if i go get something to eat with paul shawn and rebcca because i know i said i would go with you.

Niyyah: its okay because john said he is going to tske me to go get something have fun

seleste:okay and i will tell my daddy okay.

niyyah:okay bye

with that said they said there goodbyes so she dialed her father number to tell him where she was going.

Vince: hello princess

Seleste: hey daddy i am going to go get something to eat with paul shawn and rebcca i tolld niyyah she said she is going to get something to eat with john

Vince: okay princess oh your sisters and linda will be coming

Seleste: well daddy when linda gets here i will be leaving okay

vince: why princess

Seleste: Because daddy if i tell you. you will not believe so what is my point of telling you i knew i should never came because you always do this i will never ever tell to that women who wants me to respct her and wants her to call her mom alisha and ileania no why i don't talk to her anymore so does niyyah daddy i will be leaving as soon as i see them bye daddy( seleste has snapped and she hung up the phone on her father) paul shawn and rebbca was looking like what the hell just happen.

seleste picked her phone up te tell niyyah number agian.

Niyyah: Hello

Seleste: hey um linda and alisha and ileania is coming later when they come i am leaving do you wanna a ride with me so you can pick up car or are you staying with john and vince can give you a ride.

Niyyah: i will get a ride with vince what happen

Seleste: i don't want to talk about i will see you after i am done eating or i will see you tomrrow in school bye

with that said seleste hung up on niyyah she went back over to paul and shawn and rebbcca they got what there was going to eat cece had got a greek fruit yogart and ate with her headphones in her ear listening to rasscal flatts what hurt the most agian after she was done she was waiting on paul shawn and becca when they was finish eating she was now walking with paul when she saw linad and her sisters.

Linda: hey cece

seleste did not actknowdledge here she started to talk to her sisters

Seleste: hey alisha hey ileania jow is lakewood fall without me

Ileania: its okay Roman is still mad that you left he want you to be back in the bikers club and he still want you to be Queen Bee of the group i told him you guys don't even date anymore he sayd you have no say in that realtionship

Seleste: thats so like roman when he is mad he knows why i am not in the bike club no more and lisha how is art class with out me

ALisha: boring is hell i don't see my cece anymore but i do get to see you at home and is that the famous paul you always talking about right there

Seleste (blushes) : yeah thats him Paul thats my sisiter alisha and my sister ileanie and that bitch right there is my socalled mother name Linda.

Paul: hi ladies and Cece are you ready to go to the rin to check it out

Seleste: i can;t go to the ring you know why but lets keep on going bye guys

with that said she walk pass and bumped lind a makeing her almost fall to the floor they headed back to pauls lockroom.

paul: cece are you going to watch my match before you leave and say goodbye to me.

Seleste: of course you are my favorite wrestler and my favorite Person.

with that said paul wen to go get ready in the bathroom he came in 10 mintues dress in his wrestlering gear he went to the ring to wrestler test know as andrew martin he one that match he came back to the room looking at cece

Paul: so how did i do?

Seleste: you did amazing Paul

Paul: thanks let me take a shower then i will walk you to your car.

Seleste: okay

with that said he went to take a 30 mintue shower he came out in some track pants and tank top.

paul: you ready

Seleste: yeah come on.

with that said they walk down to the parking lot where seleste black range rover was.

Seleste: thanks for walking me to my car

Paul: you welcome can i see inside of your car

seleste: sure

withthat said she open her car he saw that it was red inside her car and he like it alot.

Paul: i love the red inside well i will see you tomrrow

Seleste: yeah you will

Paul: cece can i get a kiss goodbye

Seleste: sure why not

with that said he wrapped his hands around her waist she wrapped her hands around his neck and they kissed he deepen the kiss after 5 mintues she pulled away and looked at him.

Seleste: well paul i will see you tomrrow here is the adress to my house and my school see you

Paul: i will see you and make sure you call me or text me when you get home okay

Seleste: okay paul ( she leand up and kissed him on the lips) bye paul

Paul: Bye Cece

with that said she hoped in her car and drove home when she got home she called paul and told him she was home she picked out here clothes that she was going to waer to school and she took a shower and gotten in bed to dream about paul.


	9. Relationships

The next Morinig Seleste woke up she took her Phone Out and text paul good Morinig after she did she hoped in the shower after she got out she got dress she put on her Peach Dress that she put out last night she put on her champgne steve maden wedges sneakers and a few pieces of jewlary on she picked up here black canvas bag her phone and took some money put it in her bag she sparyed on some japness cherry on from bath and body works and she went downstairs her phone started to ring it was Paul she pick up.

Seleste: hello

Paul: hey cece are you ready

Seleste: yeah paul i am ready can we go get something eat frist

Paul: of couse babe what time do you have to be at school

Seleste: well my new school starts at 9 and its 8:20 so babe if you hurry we can get something to eat and talk.

Paul: okay i am just a block away i should be there in about 3 mintues okay.

Seleste: okay paul i see you then

Paul: okay babe see you in a mintue bye

with that said they both hung up seleste went in the kitche and saw her father.

Vince: hey princess

Seleste: hey daddy wheres your wife linda

Vince:princess she is your mother you need to start to call her mom

Seleste: i will not i hate her and she hate me

before vince could repile they heard a horn blowing seleste new it was paul she said bye to her daddy and went to get her black leather jacket and left out the house to see someone she would get to know a whole lot better they already gave each other nicknames when she seen paul get out the car she ran up to paul and gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips.

Paul: hey babe you ready to go

Seleste: yeah babe lets go i am starving

Paul: come on then i can;t have my two people wasting on me then

Seleste: whatever paul are you going to open the door for me

Paul: of course ( he said that well opening the door as she gotten in) where do you wanna get breakfast from. he said as he got on the driver side.

Seleste: can we please go to starbucks i would love a coffe

paul:okay lets go

with that said he drove to starbucks to the drive thru and they order they stuff after that he drvoe to her school wish she had 10 mintues left before she had to go in.

Seleste: so are you going to pick me up at 3:30

Paul: of course i will pick you up why would i leave my new girl by her self with know wanna to pick her up

Seleste: so i am girl levesque huh

Paul: of course i thought you knew that when we talked last night

Seleste: you never said i was your girlfriend thou ( she said pouting)

Paul: well Seleste Maria Mcmahon would you love to be my Girlfriend

Seleste: of course paul but can you bring us some lunch today

Paul: yeah what time you have lunch i bring some wendy's babe

Seleste: lunch at 12 babe bring me what ever and later when you pick me up i have something to tell you okay

Paul: alright let me walk you to the building okay

seleste: okay

with that said paul open seleste door and helped her out she grabed her backpack and put on and then she grabed her coffe that she didn't finish they walk across the street.

Paul: well babe i will see you during lunch

Seleste: okay babe can i get a kiss then

Paul: of course

with that said paul pulled her close and kissed her making sure she did not spill the coffe on her. he deepen the kiss she couldn't but help but moan as the were kissing they did notice was behind them she clear her thoart twice nothing happen until she said something.

: seleste you have to get check in

as she said that she saw seleste and paul pull aprat from each other

Paul: well babe i will see you later i am going to go get shawn and go to head to work for your dad

Seleste: alright paul but rember you have to bring us lunch but get me water instead of soda okay

Paul: i know let me head on and i see you then

seleste: okay but do i get a good bye kiss

Paul: of course but make sure you finish that coffe and muffin

with that said paul kissed her agian and left she watch him pull off and went inside to get check in after that she went to the cafe were she saw her cousin niyyah she sat next to her.

Niyyah: hey cece

Seleste: hey niyyah so how did it go with john last night

Niyyah: it went well we are going out friday what about you and paul

seleste: that's good and me and paul are dating he droped me off and we are going to the movies this weekend with Shawn a becca

Niyyah: do your father know and are you having a party next month

Seleste: my daddy knows something and yeah i am having a party next month out of a coustume party or a black and white party

niyyah: that would be hot are you going to invite some friends from here to the party cause i know you going to invite your frinds from lakewood to your party.

seleste: hell yeah but we better get going se we can go to class you some of my coffe cause you look tired

niyyah: yeah let me get some and llets go to class.

with that said she gave niyah her coffe as she finish her muffin they went to class she gave her teacher her homwork she sat down and did her work after that she went to math clas and she did the same then she went to science class after she had gotten settled in class she was called over the intercome by to her office so she picked up all her stuff and walked in to mrs. gary office where and was she walked in.

Seleste: you wanted to see me

: can we talk please

seleste: we can but i will talk to you when them to our not around because i am a very priave person and i know what you wanna talk about.

: i understand that so will you give me and Seleste some time to talk please.

they both nodded there heads and left told seleste she can take a seat wish she acept and sat down

Seleste: so just to let you know this is not my first time carrying a baby this is my second time before that i will tell you what happen but you can not call the police

: okay go head

with that said seleste took a deep breath and what happen to her and how she gotten pregnate and how she goes to this school instead of lakewood fall acdemy she told her everything

: okay can you tell me about your frist prgnancy

Seleste: sure i was dating this guy name roman he went to my school and he own a bikers club and he made me the Queen Bee of his club we were dating for 2 in half years since 8th grade i would say 9th grade i became pregnate so i bought myself a condo and lived there because roman did not want me near my so called mother i wouldn't blame him when i was 5 in half months pregnate i found out we were going to have a boy we were happy we had a name and everything but when i was 9 months pregnate we went to a friends barbecue but ne of his friends put wild sineain my drink i did not know at the the time and i went into early labor roman rush me to the hospital 5 hours later we had jaylen mike regins i was happy he my eyes blueish gary and then they would turn a little bit of green i hel him and then roman did about hour or so later he was not breathing i could tell something was wrong he had died nurse had said sorry for your lost i was shocke no tears had fell the wanted to take him i said no take him after i fall asleep they said okay i would just hold him and sing to him i was mad me roman still date but i gotten tired of him because i rembered him cheating on me well i was 8 months pregnate i caught i did not say anything i took his wallet and took about 6 hundreds daollars and took our god daughter shopping and i caught him agian with one of my friends 2 months later after our son died.

: thats crazy does anyone know this

seleste: nope not even niyyah or paul just my gaddaughter mother

: so who is this paul guy

seleste; he is the guy i am madly in love with roman knew everybody knew i was in love with we started to talk agian and we became boyfriend and girlfriend but he will no about my son with roman today.

: okay well we spend 4th and 5th period talking its about time for lunch coming on.

with that said they both gotten up and walk to the cafe paul had called see and told her he was pulling up to the school with her lunch she went to go get it form him with by her side as soon as she saw paul she kissed him and thank him for lunch she introduced him, to mrs. gary after that he kissed her goodbye because he had to go back to the arena to get back to her father for a meeting woth shawn. after he left she went to the cafe and ate she had a cesar sald with itial dressing and some chiken nuggets and french fries with two bottels of fiji water after she ate she went to gym class she had change into some black track pants with a matching sports bar with some black sneakers she played tennis and basket ball she jumeped ropethen when time was ending she hit the shower she took her shower dried off and put her clothes on and went to her last class witch was art she drew a picture of her son she did not finish cause the bell rang she went outside and sat on the stairs to wait for paul 5 mintues later he pulled up and waled across the street to get her everybody was looking at paul to see who he was picking up when they saw him go up to seleste most of the girls was jealous he did not care he took her bag and help her up he gave her a kiss on the lips and the walk back across the stret and gotten in before they pulled off seleste asked him a question.

Seleste: babe can i put a cd in

Paul: yeah what cd though

seleste: its a mix tape with all songs but i wanna listen to iggy fancy song can we and can we blasted in please

Paul: sure go ahead

she put the cd in nd tun to number 6 she turned it up and it played fancy she stared to sing to the song paul looked at her and pull off the were going to the arena tonight for main event and to tell her dad that they were dating. As soon as they got to the arena he help Seleste out the car they walk to his lockroom to drop there stuff off and then go to her father office but paul got stop by shawn in his lockroom.

Shawm: hey Paul hey cece

Paul: hey Shawn what are doing in my lockroom

Shawn:just waiting on my best friend and my best man did you find some chica to go to the wedding

Paul: yeah my girlfriend going to go with me

Seleste: who said i was going with you to this wedding

Paul: Please babe can you be my guest please

Seleste: okay babe and hey Shawn

Shawn: wait when did you start to date

Paul: we started to date today we was talking on the phone all last night and here we are so she will be going with me to your wedding.

Shawn: okay but do vinny mac know that you are dating his princess.

Paul: we are going to tell him today

Shawn; okay buddy but you have to have were a pink tie and a pink vest that is becca colors

Paul: man thats some bull

Seleste: babe you are going to look good in pink

Paul: okay shawn with have to go see vince so bye

Shawn: bye

with that said everybody left from pauls loockroom he was holding cece hand they were walking until they saw some boy who looks like vince but they just walk past him the reach vince office and cece knock on the door she heard her father say come in so they walked in.

Vince: hey paul hey Cece how can i help you

Seleste: well daddy me and paul has something to tell you

Vince: well what is it you have to tell me and have you seen niyyah today?

Seleste: i have seen niyyah and she said she is coming with John and daddy me and paul are dating he is my boyfriend daddy

Vince: okay i will give you two my blessing and paul please do not hurt my princess

Paul: i will never hurt your daughter i really care for her she had stole my heart when i frist met her at your house 3 years go and i plan on making your daughter happy for a lifetime

Vince: okay and cece please do not mix busness with personal

Seleste: daddy thats not who i am you know i am a private person and i would not want to put my relationship on the line because of this busness.

Vince: okay

they keep on talking about diffrent things until a boy came in vinve office that cece seen early who look just like her father.

Seleste: may we help you

The boy: i heard this was my fathers office

Seleste: daddy you have another child

vince: yes i do and he will be apart of this bussness he is not full trinadane like you and your sisters

Seleste: okay daddy um whats your name

The Boy: my name is Shane Brandon mcmahon who are you

Seleste: My name is Seleste Maria Mcmahon and this guy right here is my Boyfriend Paul know as triple H i am your sister

Shane: okay do i have anymore sibilings

Seleste: yeah my sister alisha and ileania they should be here in alittle while how old are you any way

Shane: i am 23 years old how old are you and my sisters

Seleste: well alisha and ileania are twins and they are 19 i am 17 i will be 18 next month

Shane: okay so father what do you need me too do today

Vince: well when your other two sisters get here you 3 well be starting the show okay.

Shane: but what about Seleste here she not coming with us

Vince: no becuase she does not want to be on carmera yet she starts working behind the scenes today paul here will help her after his match with the rock

Seleste: okay daddy and what would Niyyah doing

Vince: well Nene will be going out there to the ring with John as his tag team partner later down the road maybe 3 months you will be pauls tag team partner.

Seleste gulpes and looks at paul know she know she has to tell her father that she is pregnate with his second grandchild. vince can tell something wrong with selestebuy the look on her face.

Vince: Cece what do you have to tell me?

Seleste:well daddy i am having a baby

Vince: what this is your second time being pregnate what the thell cece what happen this time huh is this roman baby too what the hell is wrong with you. you lost your son are you going lose this one

Seleste: you wanna know who baby it is huh daddy i will tell you 3 and the half months ago when mw and niyyah went to that party i gotten rape bye tyler and james and i do not know who is the baby father is and do not talk about my son like that you know i was posin by roman pschyo friend tyshaon Jaylen mike regins was the best thing that every happen to me i might have been in the 9th grade but oh well daddy i am leaving paul i will call you later i will call and tell you were i will be staying at bye.

vince: whatever cece your ass better be at the hosue when i get home

Seleste: Bye Shane and bye babe

with that said she kiss paul and walke back to his lockroom what she did not realise was paul chasing after her when she open his loockroom door she saw jonnaie laurier in his loockroom.

Paul: what the hell are you doing in my lockroom

seleste turn around she did not no paul was behind her. paul realise that cece was shocked but he pullde her close to him.

Chyna: i came to when you heart back Paul

Paul: hell no chyna your dumb ass cheating on me a year ago and i caught you i left you know when i come across a chica who is willing to date me you ready to jump my bones but hell no now get the fuck out my lockroom

Chyna: who are you dating i will be her ass

Seleste: i doubt that you can beat my ass

Chyna: you two are dating and yes i can miss princess you don't how to fight look at you.

Seleste: didn't people tell you not to judge a book bye its cover i been in more fights then you can count since i been in school i know how to wrestle i know how to box i know how to street fight but i am not going to fight you because i gave that life up when i was in the 10th grade and i will not step to your level and i believe my boyfriend asked you to leave.

Chyna: whatever bye slut

Seleste:bye chyna i will not stoop down to your level

with that said chyna left cece went over to pick up her bag to leave but paul stop her.

Paul: where do you think you going.

Seleste: babe i am going to my condo i bought when i was pregnate with jaylen and i was going to tell you about him but i didn't know when.

Paul: its okay babe my match is after your sibilings go up i will take you there do you have clothes there.

Seleste: yeah i have clothes there and another car there nobody knows abouth that house but roman and my goddaughter mother and everytime go there i go down stiars to get me and roman godchild

Paul:okay babe but i am going to drop you off i don't want you going by yourself

Cece: okay babe get ready for your match with the rock i eill be here waiting after your match.

with that said cece sat down and watch paul go to his bag and get his wrestling gear and go the bathroom about 10 mintues later he came out and put his stuff up he walked over to cece and gave her a kiss on the lips and she wished him good luck out there and he left to go to his match with the rock cece was just wishing her father had never said nothing like that she text her best friend kyra to tell her she is coming to the condon and she wants her goddaugher gabie cece realise she was sitting for a hour now waiting for paul to come back when he did he had sweat all over him she told him to get in the shower he did he took his shower and came back out in a towel he took his clothes and put them witch was track pants and a tank top and he put his senkears on they left 30 mintues laater they were on there way to her condon when they pulled up to her condon she got her back and went over to her Bmw to check it out after that she rand kyra doorbell then she waited for kyra to open the door.

Kyra: Hey Cece

Cece: hey has they clean lady been up to my condo

Kyra: yeah she has

will they were talking kyra oldest daughter came up to the door

Destiny: mom come finish cooking...oh hey Cece

Cece: hey Des wheres my baby

destniy: in the playroom

Kyra: well go get her so she can go to cece condo

Destiny: okay

with that said she left paul was behind cece and kyra was staring at him so cece just introduce him to her.

Cece: ky this is my boyfriend paul

Kyra: wait is this thee paul

Paul: thee paul huh cece

Cece: yes this is thee Paul do you have all gabbie stuff ready

kyra: yeah i have her stuff ready

Cece: okay has roman been bye to see her

Kyra: yeah he picks her up on the weekends

Cece: okay

well they were talking gabi came up and ran into cece arms she was so happy to see her godmother for a 4 year old she was super excited

Cece: hey princess youready to go my condo

Gabbie: yes i am ready are you going to cook a trandiane dinner like last time

cece: yes i will make it you are staying in your little room okay

Gabbie: is roman coming over because the last time he came tyshona came over and when roman left tyshona beat you

Cece: no roman is not coming over come lets go say bye mommy

Gabbie: Bye mommy

Kyra: bye baby and cece we going to talk bye

with that she close the door and cece and paul walke dup the stiars to cece condo when the gotten in gabbie went stright to her room to play with her toys cece started to wash her hands and she started to cook she had been cooking for about hour until gabbie came from upstirs out of her room and over to paul.

Gabbie: cece who is he

cece: thats paul he is my boyfriend

gabbie: okay um paul are you staying tonight and ared you mean

paul i don't know if i will stay thats up to cece and i am not mean i an as nice as cece

gabbie: okay and cece can he stay tonight

cece: sure why not and gabbie i hear you were acting up in school

Gabbie: yeah well my mommy said i act just like you and she said if someone hit me frist hit them back so i did

cece: okay go wash your hand dinner is ready

gabbie: okay

with that said she went to wash her hands will cece put food on everbody plate she put water bottles next to hers and pauls and she put some water and ice and gabbie sippie cup when gabbie came out everybody sat down and ate dinner they talke cece gave gabbie her bath and put her to bed cece told paul about her baby with roman and how she use to get beat bye roman friend tyshon.

Paul: was anybody there to help you

Cece: yeah his friend chase and morgan they would help me all the time they would get mad him everytime he would strt with me

Paul: okay babe lets go to bed are we still going to the movies on friday

Cece: yeah with shawn and becca yeah

Paul: okay lets go to bed you have to get up early to take gabbie to school and you have to go to school

Cece: okay are you going to take me to school or do i have to drive myself tomroow

Paul: its up to you babe

Cece: i will think about that in the moring lets go to bed

with that said they walk up stairs to her bed room she gave him some sweatpants and she put on her pjams they laid down on them she laid her head down on his chest and went to sleep 10 mintues later paul went to sleep to.


	10. Talking about stuff and Cece Party

The next moring cece woke up at 7:30 she went downstiars to the kitchen and made breakfast for herself gabbie and paul witch was panckaes bacon and eggs after she cooked she took out some apple jucie and pored some in gabbie sippie cup and some jucie for her and paul she went upsatirs to wake gabbie and paul they all went downstairs and ate breakfast. cece took gabbie upstairs to run her bath she put gabbie in the tub and bathed her she took her out and went back to gabbie room she sat gabbie on the bed let her put on her undergraments then gave her a pair of gray skiny jeans and a pink and gray bow tie shirt and her pink and gray sneakers after she got dress she sent her downstairs so she can take her shower and gotten dress after her shower she put on some holister black sweat pants and green shirt with some black snekers and then went down stiars were paul and gabbie was.

Paul: so babe do you want me to drive you guys are you going to drive

Cece: i will drive today i guess i will see you at lunch because its 8:00 and she has to be in school before 8:40

Paul: okay bae just call me when you get too schooll or text me okay

Cece: i will and did shawn call you

Paul: yeah he did and did your father call

cece: yeah i got like 14 miss calls from him but we better head out come gabbie you gotta go to school and i will pick you up around 4 okay

Gabbie: okay

Paul: alright let me walk you guys to the car.

with that said they all head out of cece condo she locked the place up and she walked over to her bmw and put gabbie in her purple princess car seat and gave her backpack and close the door she kiss paul bye and she pulled out to drive gabbie to school witch was right down the street from her school she gave gabbie teacher her number and all gabbie stuff she forgot to give gabbie her backpack but gabbie had her lunvh and cup so she drove back to her school and parked to the side she could see people looking at her she took out her phone and text paul that she was at school she hop out the car and took her bag and walked acrosss the street were she saw some of the girls she was friends with.

Kelly Kelly: hey cece who car

Cece: mines why

Kelly: i thought you had a range rover

cece: i do have a range rover i have that bmw to and 3 motorcycles

Kelly: really your father knows you have all that stuff

Cece: yupp don't you

Kelly: not reall just a ford and 1 motorcycle

Cece: oh what were you guys talking about before

Kelly: me and Trinty and Aj and tamina were talking about those damn bellas twins and how you have a birthday come up

Cece: oh i hate those damn twins and yes i do have a party coming up i am having a costime praty and some people from here are going and some people from my oldschool are coming and on my invitiaon you can not were the two choice that on there.

Tamina: why not

Cece: because i those two i will be wearing them and i don't want anybody to be that parents

Aj: when do we get the inviations

Cece;You will get them next week i am getting them all sparkeled out

Trinity: really but thats not who you are

Cece: i know but my twins sisters thought it would be a good idea

Trinity: can we bring a date

Cece: hell yeah and lets go inside i am gettin gold.

with that said they all went inside the building the day went ray\ther fast cece walked to go get gabbie from her school since it was a block away she took niyyah with her she told niyyah about her party she told paul to and to telll shawn and becca they picked up gabbie she was just talking she was walking to slowy for cece so cece picked her up she was on her back to her school untill she had gotten stoped by tyshone she was scared is hell they were in front of the building were and and a bunch of studentd was.

Tyshone: long time no see princess

Cece: how did you find me

Tyshone: oh i have my ways and i see you got Little gabbie with you( he said while touching gabbie face)

Cece: don't you ever touch her and why in the hell are you here

Tyshone: oh i heard you are having a party and i wanna know am i invited.

Gabbie: hell No

Cece: gabbie watch our mouth and what se said do you not rember what you did to me when i was pregnater with Jaylena me an roman son.

Gabbie: yeah huh ty

Tyshone: yeah i rember and i rember when i had beat your ass in front of gabbie she was like 1 years old

Cece: yes she was and i will never let you come to my party niyyah can you please take abbie to my car across the street please i need to handle something.

Gabbie: no what if he tryies to hit yhou agian

Cece: he won't hit me to many people around

Gabbie: he hit you before with a lot of people around

Cece: gabbie just go to the damn car with niyyah NOW

Gabbie: okay

with that said she went to the car with niyyah and watch very closely.

back across the street with Cece and tyshone

Tyshone: so are you going to answer my question ?

Cece; you will never ever get an invition

tyshone: why not

Cece: because i said so you are a jerk you beat me when i was pregnate with roman son and you rape me what type of friend are you huh you were never really roman friend the only people who believe me was chase and morgan everytime i told roman he took your side witch i don't see how could you had sex with all the girls he dated before by blackingmailing them you had goten mad brcause me or tameesha did not want you and know what i am glad i did love roman at the time but now i don't you can go kiss his ass like he did you.

tyshone was getting angry at her so he step a little closer to her and slaped her hard across the face everybody had heard it cece just looked at him and she punch hime in the face everbody was watching this unfold across the street gabbie was not happy she was ready to go so she yelled out the window but went unoticed step in before in more damge was done.

Mrs,Gary excus me i think you should leave and cece you need to go put some ice on that

Tyshone: i will leave but do me a favor cece tell roman i will see him

with that said he had left cece was just standng there she felt mrs. gary shaking her arm.

Cece: i have to go i will put some ice on later bye

with that said she went across the street she drove her and niyyah and gabbie to the arena nobody said a word as soon as they got to the around she made sure you could not see the bursie that was forming on her face she went to go see her father in his office she new gabbie would be happy to see him she knock on the door and waited until he said come in when he said that she went in.

vince: hey princess hey my little lucy charm gabbie hey Nene

Gabbie: hey Granpa Vince

Cece: hey daddy

Niyyah: hey Uncle vinny i am going to go and find john

with that said niyyah left out of vince office to find john

Vince: princess yesterday got out of hand and i am sorry about what i said and i did not mean it and why is one side of your face turing purple.

Cece: i accept your apoglie and its nothing

Gabbie: someone slapped her

Vince: did paul hit you?

Cece: no daddy i have not seen paul since lunch time

Vince: so who hit you if you don't tell me you know gabbie will?

Cece: roman friend did he is mad because i want invite him to my coustime party next month.

Vince:okay sweet heart shane will be in here in a mintue do you wana stay and chat untill he gets her.

before she could answer shane comes in the door with scripts in his hands and hand them to their father.

Shane: hey cece hi little one you look just like cece whats your name

Cece: hey shane her name is gabbie and she get shy around new people she is my goddaughter and she is staying with me for a couple of weeks

SHane: no need to be shy see i am cece brother just found out about couple of days ago how old are you

gabbie: i am 4 years old and grandpa vince good luck charm

shane: really why do you call him grandpa

gabbie: because he says my mommy kyra is like a daughter to him

cece: okay lets go see paul bye daddy bye shane call me if you need me but please don't call me.

with that said she left with gabbie she could here her father and shane laughong she made her way to pauls lockroom he was sitting down think about what niyyah had to him a few moments ago he did not realise cece and gabbie came in.

Cece: babe hello babe

Paul: huh... yeah you need anything

Cece: no whats wrong with you

Paul: nothing really niyyah just came and told me what happen after school.

Cece: oh...that

Paul: were you going to even tell me some idoit put there hands on you

Cece: yeah paul i was going to tell you but i had to take little one here to see my dad and me my daddy talked and he said sorry he never meant to over react.

Paul: okay and what did he say about that purple burse on your face.

before she could answer gabbie did and she said everything vince said.

Gabbie: he thought you did but cece had told hm you didn't she told him that my goddady friend tyshone did it but he did not leave with out cece punching him in his face

Paul: okay i don't have to wrestle tonight you guys wanna go some where

Cece: yeah sure but i have to take my car back to the condo can you follow

paul: yeah come on

with that said they all left an drove back to cee condo they switch cars they went out to eat and to the movies they had fun they week went face cece did not go to school the other two days she went to pick out her costume for her party she and paul chose the same thing she even bought gabbie a fairy coustume that had a tutu with it and the left.

**2 weeks later**

**see was passing out her inviation to some people at her new school like Tamina Snuka Ajlee kelly kelly Trintiy Gail Kim jimmy and jey uso she even gave one two the bella twins she went to her old school and gave the inviation out to her old friends she even gave one to roman morgan and Chase even to roman new found friends Seth rollins and Dean amberrose she gave all them out but she made Pauls, Shawn and becca spceial anyway her inviton says this.**

**you are ivinte to Seleste Marai Mcmahon 18th costume bash it will be held at the west wood gifts and money are welcome we hope you guys and girls have a blast please do not be late.**

**oh and please RSVP as soon as possible oh and no female were **

**a wonder woman costume or a superwoman costume thank you.**


	11. Paul Problem And Tyler ANd James

Two weeks after Cece gave her party inviation out.

Monday Morning cece is at her house waiting for paul to pick her to take her to school she woke up feeling the baby you can't tell she pregnat thou it look like she is eating without workingout cece went to her bathroom and took a shower she came back out in 30 mintues she put on her undergarments she took out a white tank top and some high waist dark blue jeans and a black cardganiy she put her clothes on and grab her black marco jacob bag to put her money and extra stuff in there. she went down stairs to the kitchen where she saw her mom her father and shane and ileania and alisha she walk to the kitchen table and sat down when linda said something to her.

Linda: Good Morning Cece

Cece: Good Morning everybody

with that sa went back to sit there quite until her phone rang and it was paul.

Cece: hello

Paul: hey babe i am a outside are you ready

Cece: yeah babe i am ready can we stop and get something to eat

Paul: yeah come outside

Cece: here i come

with that said she said her goodbyes to everyone and meet paul outside he open her door for her and kissed her on her lips as she got in the car they pulled off they went to dukin donuts so they can go get some breakfast when they got to dukin donuts they oder and left he pulled up to her school and they sat there and ate there breakfast until cece said something.

Cece: paul is everything okay

Paul: yes and no

Cece: whats wrong baby

Paul: well you know i have a son right

Cece: yeah why?

Paul: well his mom is dying from cancer and she want me too look after him and cece what should i do i mean i want you to meet him and her so she would know who else is looking after him as well

Cece: i would love to meet them and baby do get down about it I never mind i will be there for you.

Paul: cece what were you about to say to me

Cece: nothing paul i gotta go to class ( she says that well getting out the car paul meet up with her)

Paul: no you don't its only 8:40 cece were you going to tell me you love me

Cece: yeah i was but i don't want to make it seem that you have to say it.

Paul: but cece i do love you and i wanted to tell you for a couple of weeks and i didn't know how to tell you and i am sorry that it took so long.

Cece: its okay at least i know you love me now and i love you

Paul: yeah so after school i am going to take you to me my son Lealan and my exs marsol

Cece: okay baby see you later i better get going

Paul: okay but do i get a goodbye kiss

Cece: of course come here

with that said paul pulled her close to him and kissed her witch she deepen the kisshe pulled apart slightly but rested his forhead on hers and peck her lips and walked her across the street and told her he will see her later she waved good bye to him and he walk back across the street and hop in his car to go back home. cece waited until he pulled off and went in the building she could not wait till her party she had gotten checked in to school and went to the cafe to listen to an ancoment Mrsgary had to say she saw tamnia and her friend tayana who was pregnate and who is 7 months pregnate talking so she went over to them.

Cece: hey guys what are you talking about

Tayanna: well mrsgary said we are getting two new students and we wanna know who they are?

Tamina: yeah i want to know

Cece: tamina Tay-Tay right we just have to wait to see...hold on a minute there go lets see what she have to say.

: Good Morning everyone we have Two new students joning us today they well be in here shortly we are having two new guys they names are tyler and james.

Cece stop everything after she heard those two names and looked at her cousin who she was standing next two she was thinking this could not be happening she had her drinking from dunkin dounts in her hand.

: well here they are tyler james please come in here

with that said Tyler and James came into the cafe they saw the shocked look on Seleste and Niyyah face. When cece saw them walk in the door she droped her drink on the floor she looked at niyyah and gave her a look saying i am going the hell home everbody in the cafe had heard cece drop her drink looked at her and saw how pale she was getting and put two and two together but did not go near here. cece was about to pull out her phone when she saw the look on niyyah face.

Niyyah: cece you are not transfering school's do you understand me you have to face this problem okay.

Cece: yeah you right niyyah i will stay and face this problem plus they can't hurt me any more.

niyyah:exctaly lets just go to class okay

cece;yeah come on

with that said cece and niyyah left the cafe just like everybody else to go to class she was happy because she did not have any classes with them at all she did all her class from first to fourth period then she went to gym class weith tamnia and aj lee she changed her clothes she had put on some black and green yoga pants and a black and green sports bar and her black sneakers she saw aj and tamina ready so they all went out to the gym thats when she spotted tyler and james but she did not want to talk to them so she pulled out her ipod and played her music well she did her warm ups until they came and bothered her tyler stood in front of her so she looked up and moved back some but it was a big mistake because james was behind her.

Cece: what do you guys want

Tyler: Nothing cece how have you been

Cece: cut the bull shit act and tell me what the fuck do you want because i know you too ass holes like the back off my hand now what in the hell do you want.

James: why did you leave Lakewood Fall to come all they way acros town too.

Cece: do you guys rember what happen in August you too and jasmine set up a rape agianst me at that party thats why you guys were at her party you guys did the sam shit to tameesha all bercause we did not want to fuck you guys because we thought you guys were our brothers but No you guys rape us you make me sick you guys are lucky i don't report your asses but i am not so you guys need to leave me the hell alone NOW FOR I GO CRAZY ON LIKE I USED TO DO

James: okay cece we are going to let you cool down for right now but befor i forget jasmine well be coming here too

Cece: tameesha weill be coming here to and you know if you put the both of us together there will be hell to pay now leave.

withthat said tyler and james left her alone she put her head phones and and o]pulled out her phone to text paul to see if he is bring her something to eat he said yeah he will be there in a mintue sfter that the bell rung for lunch so she went to the cafe to sit and talk to niyyah until she got a text from paul saying he was in the hall waiting for her so she told and she walked out to him and hugged him and kissed him and talk to him.

cece: hey bae how was your day so far?

Paul: fine cece whats wrong with you you got a worried look on your face?

cece:i was going to tell you later but rember what i told you when we were at the arena when my father ask you to show me aaround.

pqul; Yyeah why?

cece: well those two guys go here and we just had an agruement a few mintues ago

Paul: did the hurt you snd do they know you are?

cece: no they don't know i am prego and they did not hurt me

Paul: okay baby you had me worried for a mintue i would have went to go get shawn and we would had to beat someone ass.

cece: all paul this is why i love you, you are so protective of me.

Paul: i try babe i try so i will see you after school.

before she could answe tyler and james had came out of the cafe because they had saw see leave and wanted to know where she had went so they coukd fuck with her and here she was in the hall way talk to a tall blonde boy.

Tyler: hey cece so you thot your self around

James: yeah are you whoreing yourself around at this school

Cece: what the hell do you want tyler and james

James: oh nothing we saw you walk out the cafe and we wanted to come fucking mess with you

tyler: yeah bitch

with that said paul was ready to punch them in the moth but cece had to hold him back a little he stayed back a little olny because cece was prgenate.

Paul: what the hell did you just call her.

while they were arguing cece text niyyah to tell her to tell to come get tyler and james because they are provoking paul. niyyah text back saying okay she saw and went up to her.

Niyyah: you might want to go get tyler and james because cece just text me saying the are provoke paul and she said she is holding him back a little bit she said he is staying put because he know she is pregnate.

okay niyyah come with me

Niyyah: okay

with that said they walk out of the cafe to see cece hold on paul arm they could tell he want a piece of them so step in.

: tyler and james i need you to go back in the cafe to eat right now

tyler and james just nodded ther head and left not before saying the last word

Tyler and James: we will meet agian

but paul said something to them before they left he said

Paul: we sure will and my girl want be holding me back and if you every come near her agian like you guys did earlly on gym we will have a problem.

with that said tyler and james went back in the cafe to finish there lunch will cece looking so lost.

what happen in gym

Cece: we had gotten to and argument they ask me why i left Lakewood Fall to come across the town and i told them whyand after they left me i put my ipod on and text paul to see if he was going to bring me something to eat.

: well cece i think you should go home and rest because you do not need to be streesing right now.

Cece: okay

: paul will you be able to take her home.

paul: yeah

Cece: okay i have to change niyyah can you come with me to the gyn

niyyah: yeah

with that said they both walk to the gym and cece change back into her clothes after she took a 10 mintue shower she dryied herself off and got dress and they haead back in the hall way were paul and mrsgary was.

Cece: i am ready and mrsgary are you going to tell the teachers why i left.

: yes i will now get going

Cece: okay bye

with that said she took pauls hand and her purse and food that paul had brought her outside to his car they drove to his house they discus what happen early she was happy paul came and she was happy she could leave early to relax paul treated her like a queen h even carried her into his house so she had ate her lunch and she had watch him eat after he was finishing eating she asked him were is the bedroom because she is tired after he showed her were his room was he let her lay down to fall asleep sleep she must need after he looked at her he laid down on the bed and dell asleep to with her in his arms


	12. Meeting Lelan

A couple of hours later Cece had woken up she looked to words the clock that read 4:30 she could not belive she slepp that long she felt paul side to see if he was next to him all she felt was warm sheets so she new paul had just gotten up so she decide to get up she walk out of his bedroom and walked downstairs to see paul sitting on the couch eating some grapes she took some out of the bag and popped them in her mouth when she sat down next to him a laid her her head on his arm he looked up at her an smiled.

Paul: hey baby how did you sleep.

Cece: i sleep good but when are we going to me lelan

Paul: in a mintue i have to go pick him up from her house you wanna come with me.

Cece: sure why not what time are we leaving because i am starving.

Paul: how bout you go back upsatirs and put your shoes back on and we can go get something to eat.

cece: okay baby

with that said cece went upsatirs to put back on her shoes after she put on her shoes she grabed her phone and purse and went back downstairs to were paul was. when paul saw her come back down stairs he stood up and took the bag grapes and his car keys.

Paul: you ready baby

cece: yeah and are you taken those grapes with us.

Paul: yeah you might want a snack after we eat so lets go

Cece: okay okay come on

with that said they left out of the house and headed toward ihop paul had park his car and help her out of the car he took her inside and they ask for two seats they had to wait for a couple of mintues then they were seated while they were waiting for there watier paul and stephanie were talking until there waiter name Gail kim came up to them.

The waitier : hi i will be your waiter today my name is Gail Kim may i please take your drink order please.

Paul: i would like some water please

Gail Kim: and you miss

Cece: i would love some water please with lemon please

gail Kim: sure and i will be back with your drinks i will give you time to look over your the menus.

they both nodded there heads and gail kim walked away they were talkin about a mintue later gail came back with there drinks in her hand.

Gail kim: here are your drinks and may i please take your order.

Cece: yes may i please have your strawberry banna pankes with the canole cream please

Gail: yes and you sir

Paul: can i have your bllueberry pancakes please

Gail: sure i will be back with oder

after she left cece cell phone rang she looked at it and saw linda calling she let it ring.

Paul: why you didn't answer that

Cece: because it was linda and i do not want to runi this day anymore

Paul: okay bae well after we eat we are going to marsole house so you can meet lelan and her.

Cece: okay

with that said gail walk up yo them with there plates in her hands she gave them both ther food and left them in peace to eat. they started to eat until aske dpaul something.

Cece: paul do you wanna try some of my pancakes

Paul looked up at her for a mintue to think it over

paul: yeah why not

with that said cece fed paul some of her pancakes and waited for him to respond to see if he like them or not.

Paul: baby thoses are good wanna try some of mines.

Cece: paul i don't like blueberries but i will try them out.

with that said paul gave some to cece and she ate them right off the fork he was thinking i hope she like them because they are good.

Cece: paul these are good now lets hurry up and eat in pay so we can go get lelan

Paul:okay

with that said they both start to finish off ther food and drank there water after they were done paul called there waiter for the cheque so they can leave she came back with the check and handed it to paul after she left cece took it from paul he looked at her like she was crazy she told him let me get this one you always get the cheque when you take me out he said okay she put the money down and waited for gail to come back they gave her the money and a $ 50 dollar tip after that they left and headed over to paul ex girlfriend marsol house while they were driving cece had lead her head on paul arm she was getting tired but she was not trying to fall asleep it was a 30 mintue ride to marsol house once they got there paul parked the car and gotten out he went to go open cece door after that they walked to marsol door and paul rang the doorbell and they waited for about 5 mintues until someone answer the door.

The lady: how may i help you

Paul: i am here to see marsol and lelan i told her i was coming bye

The lady: oh so you must be paul i am marsol sister emily

Paul: its nice to meet you and this is my girlfriend Seleste

Emily: hi you both can follow me

with that said paul took cece hand and went inside marsol's house they waitied for emily to take them were lelan and marsol was emily took them to the playroom where marsol was playing with lelan she knock on the door until she had gotten there attenion marsol looked up and then lelan when lelan had saw his dad he ran up to him.

Lelan: hey daddy i did not no you were coming

Paul: it was a supersied huh

Lelan: yeah and daddy who is that pretty lady who came with you

Paul look at his son then back at cece for mintue when he looked at her he saw her blushing.

Paul: well lelan that is My girlfriend her Name is Seleste she likes to be called cece

Lelan: hi cece

Cece: hi Lelan i heard so much about you your father can't stop talking about

Lelan: really

Cece: Really really

marsol hated to cut in on there little banter but she had to so she stood up and went over to them

Marsol: so paul who will be with you to take care of lelan while i a deceased

Paul: cece is she will be helping me lelan and she is in this for the lon haul just like me

Marsola; okay cece um how do you think about being with someone who has a kid already.

cece just looked at paul for a mintue and she had forgoten she was there and she rubbed her hand over her stomach to answer she did that when she was nervous over something.

Cece: if they are welling to take full respioble of there child i don't mind to be with that person att all as long as there a good father and a good person.

Marsol noticed cece put her hand on her stomach and started to rub it she knew cece was pregnate so she decide to say something.

Marsol: so you are pregnate is it paul baby?

Cece was shocked at her question but then she realis she was rubbing her stomach an decide to be truthfull about it.

Cece: no its not paul baby at alll i was rape in august going to a school party by my old friends and i don't no who the father is and to tell you the truth i don't even want to know

marsol: thats crazy you did not have to open up to me you could have just said no and i would have left you alone.

Cece; but i am telling you the truth because i am an honest woman and i will be helping raiseing lelan and i want you to know that you can trust me.

Marsol: i do trust you i don't know why but i have a feeling that you and paul will do great by my son

Cece: we will i wouldn't let no harm come to lelan

marsol: thank you and all his stuff is ready paul to go to your house do he have a bed at your place.

Paul: yes marsol he has a bed he has too dresses and a clothes and there is a playroom there too.

Marsol: are you too living together

Paul: no not yet

marsol: no yet paul she is a keep we might have a 3 year old together but you know we were friends before we dated and i told you all the girls you dateed were wrong for you and i was right and i am right about this one paul Seleste is a defintly keeper how do you feel about her being prego.

Paul: i am happy she is having a baby and she knows i will be ther for her and i will do anything to keep her lelan and the baby growing inside of her safe.

Marsol: that's all i need to here now go put his stuff in your car.

with that said paul went to lelan room to get all his stuff that was packed up and ready for him to go to paul hose lelan had alot of suff but he had gotten it in his car he knew in due time he was going to ask cece to move in with him and he weas going to gice her a black diamond promose ring with little purple stones on the side.

while paul was getting lelan stuff cece sat down on the couch that was in the playroom she had gotten another phone call and this time it was her father so she picked it up .

Cece: hello

Vince:princess were are you me and your mother are worried about you?

Cece: daddy i don't care what linda care about she didn't care when she had sonebody waiting in the house for me when i went to the doctors only to get rape by him.

Vince: what are you talking about cece.

Cece: well daddy linda had her friend John rape me that day thats why i never talk to any ine that day and that's why we were fighting for and you not what daddy i can't belive you are still living with her but dad when i come home i am packing my stuff and moving out so she want be next to my baby.

vince: where would you go cece

Cece: daddy you know where Kyra lives

Vince: yeah why

Cece: because i have a condo over there and i will be staying ther for a little why to think over what you just said daddy bye.

with that said she hung up on her father. when cece was on the phone paul had enter the room he was done putting all lelan stff in his car he had heard see going off on someone when he heard he rsay she will be moving in her condo he was getting mad.

Cece: baby whats wrong?

Paul: nothing are you really moving back to your condo

Cece: were else am i going to go paul do you want me to move in with you yet.

Paul: i was going to ask you to move in over the weekend but you can move in early if you want.

cece just stood there for a momment and looked at him do he really means thats because if he do then hey

Cece: paul do you really mean that?

Paul: yes cece i am in love with you and i know we are moving a little fast bet hey i know you are the girl for me and later on in life i am going to marry you i want you to move in with me what do you say.

Cece: yeah i would love toi just get my clothes from my condo tomrow and we can go get the rest from my house thursday.

Paul: okay baby lelan come by marsol.

Marsol: bye you guys

with that said they went back to cece place she went to upstairs to her room and pack some clothes after that she came back outside and hop back in the car when cece got back in the car paul drove back to his place and took lelan stuff to his room and unpack cece did the samething she then went to the kitchen to make dinner for paul herself and lelan she mad mashed pattoes peas and meatloaf she called them from what they were doing and they came done they ate dinner after that lelan had his bath cece took her shower and put on one of paul's shirts on and her panties after that she laid in the bed after paul came in the room he took a bath and about 30 mintues he came out in some boxers he laid on the bed next to cece.

Paul: hey baby

Cece: hey are you sure about this me moving in here

paul: i could not be more sure

cece: okay

Paull: good night baby

Cece: goodnight

with that said cece laid on his bare chest she kissed it and he kissed her forhead and they both feel asleep thinking about everything .


	13. It's a Girl and Partying Shoping

Seleste Been living with Paul over 2 weeks now and this week is her birthday week and the week to go to her OBGYN to see what she is having if they can tell this Monrning she had accdently woke Paul up he was mad but then he saw how happy she was he just had to smile cece saw paul smile she rolled her eyes and went to get in the shower she started to sing well she was in there she came out in about 30 mintues she went to there closet and pull out some Black Yoga pants and white shirt and some sneakers she did not have too look cute because this was thanksgiving week and she was out of school she told paul to take a shower and she would wake lelan up she left out the room to go to lelean room when she went in there he was already up watching tv.

Cece: goodMorning Little man

Lelan: hey Cece why are you dress

Cece: don't you wanna go see if i am having a boy or and girl

Lelan: yes is daddy going

Cece: yes so come on lets get ready

Lelan: okay come

with that said he hop off the bed and went to his bathroom with cece and waiting for her to fill the tub with water well he was waiting his father came in the bathromm playing with him well cece was puting the water after she did that she told him to get in the tub when he got in the tub paul bath him well cece took out some jeans and a white long shirt and his white and red jordans and his underwear he came up with paul he dried of and put his clotes on and walked downsatirs where his dad and cece was.

Paul: you guys ready

Lelan: yeah

Cece: yeah but baby can we go get breakfast my appominet not until 11:30 and its only 10:20

Paul: yeah come on then we better hurry then

with that said they all went to paul car and gotten cece strap lelan and gotten the front and strap her self in paul drove to McDolands to get them some breakfast after the oder there stuff he gave it to cece and to lelan and then he drove to cece's doctor office to see what she is having they where eating on they way to the doctor. when paul finally pulled in to the docotr office he drank his jucie and help cece and lelan out the car the walk to the bulding and inside and cece went to sign in then she sat down by paul and lelan.

Paul: baby are you nervous

cece: a little bit because i don't want him or her to end up like jaylean

Paul: baby he or she is not going to end up like that i will never let that happen to this baby

cece: okay its just a fear i had since he died and i would think that i wasn't going to ever have a baby agian but i am and you know what paul even if this baby not your biogoectial i would want you to be the father.

Paul: well baby i was plan on sign the birth cecfrutic when he or she comes because cece i want you to be apart of my life forever

Cece: aww thank you so much baby i love you

Paul: i love you too

with that said he leand over and peck her lips and hold her and they sat in comfortble silence just thinking and waiting for there turn to come in.

The Nurse: Seleste Mcmahon

cece stood up with paul and lelan and they all walk therw the door and followed the nurse into the room where she would have to wait for her doctor.

The Nurse: hey doctor Peace will be here in a mintue so Seleste i would like for you to sit on the bed please

with that cece sat on the bed and watch as paul and lelan sit in the chairs that was there for them the nurse walked out and about 5 mintues the doctor walked in with her clipboard in hand.

Doctor PeaceL: hello there Cece how have you been eating lately

Cece: well i eat alot of fast food and i know its not health but thats what i crave for most of the time and some times i would eat fruit and drink alot of water i would drink jucie once in a blue moon.

Doctor Peace: okay and who are you two guys.

Cece: well that is by boyfriend paul and his son lelan

Doctor Peace: hello paul and hello lelan

Paul: hi

Lelan hello

Doctor peace: well today we will be able to see what you are having and i will let you hear the heart beat of your baby so please lay back.

with that said cece had laid back and waited for docotr peace she had watch her pull out some gel and she took the ultasond pick

Peace: well ceci need you to liftup your shirt and this gel right here will be cold

Cece: okay

with that said she lift up here shirt and watch the doctor put the gel on her she jump a little bit she forgot how cold it was then she settle down a little bit and waited for doctor peace. docotr peace put the wind on her stomach so she can see the baby and see what cec was having.

Doctor Peace: well do you wanna see what you are having

Cece: yes plaese

with that said doctor peace type something in the computer and waited to see whats cece is going to have.

Docotr peace: well cece it looks like you are havin a little girl woul you like to here the heart beat from the baby

cece: yes

with that said doctor peace turn on the heart beat machine a let paul cece and lelan to hear the heart beat as soon as cece hear the heart beat she felt like crying becasue she realise she is going to have her little girl in 5 months she can't waitnow she new she had to bye some clothes for her daughter.

Peace:well cece i need you to clean yourself off and i will be back with your pictures of the little one i will see you back in here december

Cece: okay but do you know when i am due

docotr peace: yes you are due april 4 of next year

Cece: okay

with that said docotr peace walked out the door to get cece sonogram pictures well she was doing that cece was sitting up and just thinking her daughter will be here in a short few months she was daydreaming she did not see doctor peace come in with the pictures until she said something.

Docotr Peace: well here go your sonogram pictures and i made your appioment for you and i will see you next month on 16th.

Cece: thank you so much doctor peace for everything and i will see you next month.

with that said they all walked out the door to the car cece let lelan look at the picture so he can see his soon to be sister in few months they got in the car and paul started the car to drive to party cece so lelan can get his costume for cece party and some party supplies to they gotten to party city and cece had gotton out the car and she help lelan out the car and waited for paul to get out and locke up the car.

Paul: ready

Cece: yeah come ( she said that while they were heading to the store and walke in)

Paul: lelan what do you want your coustume to be

Lelam: cam i be bat man please

paul: sure come on lets go find your costume.

with that said they walk until they found his coustume well he was looking for his size cece and paul started to talk.

Cece: so paul what do you think about me having a little girl

Paul: well baby it doesn't bother me if we have a girl or a boy i will still love this baby as my own like you love lelan

Cece: aww baby...that is so sweet i do love Lelan like he is my own he is so sweet and paul i think she will bring us together more than we are now.

Paul: i think so to baby Lelan already brought us togher since he was living with us we have more structre in our home.

Cece: yeah we do...Lelan did you found witch one you want.

Lelan: yes i want this one right here what else are we getting for the party on wensday.

Cece: well we are going to need candy for the candy bar so if you wanna pick the candy out you can i could pick the rest out.

Lelan: okay but where am i going to sit at the party

cece: well i was thinking you could either sit next to my goddaughter Gabbie or you can sit next to me and your daddy its up to you.

Lelan: i would like to sit next to you guys.

Paul: okay go get the candy.

with that said lelan gave paul his coustume to go pick out some candy for cece party paul turned toward cece and laugh how lelan ran down the isle to find the candy they walked after him laughing they found him with two big bags of candy puting hanful of candy in the bags.

Paul: buddy don't you think that is enough candy for cece party

Lelan: yes but i wanted to pick all the candy so she don't have to besides daddy i got the candy she always eat i always eat and you and more you can look if you eant to.

Cece: its okay let me go pay for this stuff baby let me pay for hist coustume and the bags of candy.

Paul: you sure because i know how you get around candy

Cece: yeah i am sure let me pay for it you pay for everything since we started to date and i wanna start paying for stuff.

Paul: okay baby lets go to the line Lelan

with that said they all walk back to the front with everything they came for when the reach the casher she pulled out her credit card and paid for what they bought after they casheir put there stuff in the bag they walk out the store and headed for the car they had gotten in and paul was headed home so there can set everything up and finish getting stuff ready for cece party wensday and thanksgiving so he and cece had to cook when they got home it was around 2:00pm so they decide to take a night nap before they do anything else until after they woke up so cece went up to bed with paul lelan came in the room.

Cece: what wrong Buddy

Lelan: can i take a nap with you guys

Paul: sure why night come up here with me and cece

Cece: yeah come on

Lelan: night night daddy and cece

Paul: night buddy

Cece: night buddy

with tht said they all gotten in the big calforina king bed paul was behind cece and cece was behind Lelan and paul had his hand around cece setteling on her stomach rubbing there new baby coming cece felt paul arm rubbing her stomach she smiled she kiss lelan on his forhead and she was on her way to sleep because paul was rubbing her stomach and it was putting her to sllep 5 mintues later she fell asleep paul press a kissed on her head and fell asleep too.


	14. Cece Party And Surpises

Lelan woke up frist because he had a nightmare he looked around the room to see his daddy and Cece laying behind him. He started to patt cece side to wake her up because they had to get things ready for her party and thanksgiving he saw her statred to stir in her sleep so he stop patting her. Cece Finally woke up because she felt someone patting her and staring at her so she woke up to see Lelan looking at her so she sat up in the bed then she woke paul up so they all could get up paul woke up to so they could get everything ready for her party and thanksgiving.

Lelan: Daddy i am hungry

Paul: what time is it.

Lelan: i dont know i can't tell time now.

Paul: i wasn't talking to you i was talking to cece

lelan: oh

Paul: yeah...so baby what time is it

Cece: it is 5:30 bae dang we should be getting stuff ready for thanksgiving and this party wensday.

Paul: yeah come on last get you guys feed

Lelan: yeah daddy can we get pizza instead of cece or you cooking tonight because we have aot of stuff to do.

Cece: yeah baby Lelan is right so let's get going so when can get everything ready.

Paul: alright alright lets go downstairs.

with that said they all went downstairs and paul oder some pizza and a sprite soda after paul odre the food they stared to finish the seat charts for cece party while Lelan was putting some of the candy in some of the candy jar's and he was putting some in candy bags for some of the guess like Gabbie and Gracilynn. Cece and paul were picking diffrent colors for the tables and trying to figure out wishe ones are going to diffrent tables and wish one are going to the kids table and the candy bar after they pick a few colors 5 mintues later the door bell rang paul got up to see who it was and it was the pizza guy.

Paul: How Much is the pizza and soda

The Pizza Guy: everything come to 22.50 sir

Paul: okay Baby can you get my wallet and get 22.50 out please

Cece: okay hold on babe

with that said cece went into the kitchen and gotten paul wallet to get paul the money after she got everything out she went back to front door where she stood frozen with a shock of her life she stood there frozen.

Paul: baby you okay

Cece: yeah um heres the money for the pizza

Paul: thanks Here you go

the Pizza guy; thanks hey cece did you tell roman i said hey

Cece: paul can you just get the pizza so we can go and eat please.

The pizza Guy: hey cece why are you acting like that cece member all our time together me having my way with you while you were pregnate and little gabbie...

Cece: enough tyshone i need you to leave and Now

Paul: yeah you need to go and leave my girl alone

while they were talking lelan hand finish what he was doing he was geting hungry and waiting for his dad and cece to hurry up so he ran up to them.

Lelan: daddy i am hungry

Cece: okay come on

with that said cece took lelan and paul hand and slamed the door in tyshone face so they can finishdoing what they need to be done

Paul: babe you okay

Cece: yeah baby can we just finish everything and go to bed please i don't want to talk about him agian

Paul: i have one question to ask you.

Cece: okay what is it

Paul: was he the one who slap you a couple a weeks ago when you had gabbie?

Cece: yeah i thought i would never have to see him agian because what i told was the truth.

Paul: what did he mean about Roman?

Cece: he told me to tell roman he said hi but i never one to talk to him ever agian because i have a fun feeling that he was in on me getting rape by tyshone can we just drop this subject and eat and finish and go to bed please.

Paul: yeah baby lets drop it cause i don't want to go after him.

with that said the drop that converstionand ate the pizza drank the soda paul and cece went to finish cooking for thankgiving and the party while lelan was put stuff in the gift bags they had out after everything was done they all went to bed.

**Seleste 18 Coustume Birthday Bash !**

Paul woke wensday morning looking next to him the girl of his dreams Seleste He did not want to wake her up yet he wanted to make her a breakfast in bed so he went up to go wake lelan up to tell him what he was going to do for cece they both went downstairs to make her some breakfast which was Pancakes with bacon and eggs with a bowl of fruit on the side with apple jucie when he had everything down pack he and Lelan went back up the stairs he told lelan to go get his gift he got for cece lelan went in his room to get his gift he brought for cece he went back in the hallway where his dad was they went in the room were cece was paul put down the tray of food to wake up cece he started to plant kisses on her shoulder to wake her up and started to patt her he saw her stir in her sleep so he stop. Cece felt somebody kiss her and patt her so she woke up seeing paul sitting next to her and lelan at the foot of the bed.

Cece: Good Morning.

Paul: good Morning babe

Lelan: good Morning Cece

paul gave Lelan a look he knew all to well so he stood next to his father with his gift behind his back ready to say Happy Birthday.

Paul: lelan on 3

Lelan: okay start.

Paul: 1...2...3

Paul and Lelan: Happy Birthday Cece

cece sat up and smiled at the both of them she could not believe paul and lelan rembered her birthday she watch them closely as paull pulled the tray of food off the bed and gave to her to eat she motion them on the bed they sat next to her she ate some pancakes and feed some of them to paul and lelan and did they same with the eggs and bacon and fruit she gave lelan the apple jucie because she had water next to her they drank and she look at them she new paul all to while and lelan.

Cece: thank you guys for Breakfast but we have to get ready for my party.

Paul: i know and we not done yet lelan give cece your present.

Lelan: okay daddy and here you go cece.

with that said lelan pulled a box from behind his back and gave to cece hopeing she would like cece took the box and saw a charm barcelet that said mom she looked up at him with tears in her eyes she never new lelan saw her like that.

Cece: thank you so much Lelan it is so pretty( she said trying not to cry)

Lelan: you welcome can i go watch tv now

Paul: yeah go head buddy

with that said lelan walk out the room to go to his room to watch spongebob he was happy that cece was happy he did see cece as him mom he just never said it out loud he was scared he was going to get in trouble.

Back in Paul and Cece Room

Paul: well babe here is my gift from you.

with that said paul pulled out a smal black box with a promise ring inside it he open the box to show cece it was a princess cut diamond ring on a white band. he looked up at cece.

Paul: cece this ring right here is a promise ring i have never gave a girl one of these you will be the frist and last girl iwill give one too i am promise you my life i am promising you that one day i will propose to you and would love for you become the women i marry and they women i grow old with i love you more then anything i want you to become my Queen in about two years i want you to walk down the isle to and no one else i want our were little girl in your stomach to walk down the isle to see her Mommy and daddy to get married and i want lelan to see us get married to so Sleste Maria Mcmahon would you accept my promise ring.

cece looked at paul with tears in her eyes she could not believe paul wants to marry her 2 years from now and to grow old with her she looked down at his promise ring and new he meant everywhere when she looked back in his eyes.

Cece: paul yes i will accept your promise ring.

with that said paul put the ring on her finger and kissed her after they kissed cece had to get up and get a move on it she had to go take a shower go get her hair done and feet and nails done after he shower she put on her undergarments and one of paul button up shirts and some black leggings with her sneakers after she got dress she took her phone and her car keys and bag to go get Kyra and Gabbie and REbbca and Cheyyan so they can get there hair done before she left she called paul.

Cece: Paul Lelan come here please

with that said they came down stairs after she called there name.

Paul: yeah cece

lelean: yes cece

Cece: i should be back around 6 clock with everything done you guys should be dress around 7 so we can leave here around 8 or 8:30

Paul: okay babe we well see you in a few hours then bye.

with that said cece left to pick up the girls then they all went to get there feet done until they had to get there hair done after everyone got there nails and feet done they sat down until they had to wail for there hair done gabbie and Cheyyan went to get there hair done they got ther ehair done up into a bun then it was kyra and Rebbca turan they just had gotten ther hair strigaht then it was cece turn she had gotten her hair done with tight bounce Curls after that she droped everybody off it was 6:35 when she had gottoen back home she told paul and lelan she was home she went up to there room and waited until it was time to get dress when it had hit 7 clock she put on her makeup and then she had gottoen dress she had to put on her skintone stockings then she put on her wonder woman blue and white shorts then her red and gold top with her gold and red headband and goold cuffs for her arm then she put on her red and white boots to complete the outfit after she was done she had put on her channel number 5 on and then she went downstairs to see if paul and lelan was dress when she got down staris paul and lelan was dress paul was in his superman coustume and lelan was in his batman coustume.

Pual: wow baby you look good

Cece: you don't think its too much you don't think my booty is poping out to much i don't wwant anybody getting any ideas.

paul: let me see turn ariund.

with that said cece turn ariund so paul can see and her ass was popping out but not that much so he was just starting at it for a mintue.

Cece: babe is my butt popping out too much.

Paul: not that much but it looks good and wonderwoman did not have an ass like yours she barley had one yours is fate.

Cece: Paul...( she said scowl at him while turning around) lets go to the party before you get in trouble right lelan.

lelan: yes come on daddy before mommy put you on time out like i get on time out when i am a bad boy its not fun.

Paul: okay and you just called her your mommy

Cece: yeah but come on.

witht that said they all had gotten into pauls hummer paul help cece in then lelan in then he snap him in then he went to the driver side to get in his side and snap i=his self in after that he pulled off to go to where cece party was he looked over at cece had and saw she was wearing her promise ring and her charm barrcelet Lelan gave her then he looked back towards the road they afetr an hour ride he pulled up to the westwood where her part was she saw everybody car was parked she waited for paul and lelan to get out after they gottoen paul open the door for cece and they walked up to westwood and paul had open the door fo her when the walked in they heard music palying then she had heard the birthday girl was here she took hold of paul and lelan hand and then walked in with them after she gotten she saw her father and brother and sistersthen she saw her friends from lakewood she took paul over there thats when she spotted him Roman Regins her Ex Lover her Samon she took lelan over to where gabbie and the other kids was and then she went back to where paul was and took him over to were roman was.

Roman: hey cece you look nice

Cece: thank you Roman oh and roman this is my boyfriend Paul

Paul: hey

Roman:hey and wow cece you finally went after him

cece:yeah whoo did you bring to my party.

Roman: i brought your friend Skylar Brooks

Cece: you no i hate her

Paul: well baby this is your party we need to have a good time we don't want to cause a secen

Cece;Your right baby lets go get lelan and go to our table.

with that said they went to go get lelan but he wanted to stay with the kids so paul and cece went back to there sit and sat down her faovrite song came on she dragged to the dance floor she started to grind on him like all the other girls did to there dates but one person was very upset seeing his ex dance with that guy and the guy was roman regins he miss cece but he new she would never take him back because he new about the rapes and he was in on what tyshone did and he cheated on her with one of her was enjoying the party they were eating and have fun the cake came out it had cece on the cake it was a sheet cake of red velvet after the cake it was time for her prsent she loved them after that she went back to go eat when roman came up to her to talk to her.

Roman: hey cece

Cece: hey roman can i help you

Roman: no just how have you been

Cece: well you can tell i moved on and happy with the man i love

Roman : yeah i can tell( thats when he looked down and saw a ring on her finger) cece what is that on her finger.

Cece; oh Paul gave me a Promise Ring this morning when i woke

Roman: that beauful

Cece: thanks now can i go back to eating and having fun since you don't want anything.

Roman: yeah but i have to tell you something so one day come bye the club house you can bring paul if you want i have something to tell you.

Cece: okay bye

with that said she went to finish puting food on her plate when she felt to arms around her waist thats when she turn around to see paul standing behind her smelling at her.

Cece: hey baby oh and roman says he has something he has to tell me and he wants you there to he wants us to come bye the club house when ever

Paul: okay when do you wanna go

Cece: not this week becase its thanksgiving and i am spendtime with my family and so are you.

paul: since you meat she that i want you to meet my family at thanksgiving are you okay with that.

Cece: yeah i would love to meet them lets finish have fun then we can tomrrow go meet your family.

Paul: but they live in Nashu newhempshire

Cece: okay lets enjoy the party.

Paul: alright baby

with that said after she got all the food she wanted she and paul went back to her seat and they both ate there food after that she drank her water and sat down and relax she wanted a few mintues then her and all the kids hand out the guft bags and candy bags to everyone she then took paul and lelan to take pictures witch they did then it was just her and paul then she took pictures with her brothers and sisters then her father then she took one with gabbie and lelan then kyra then she went back over to paul to relax agian and sat on his lap she kissed him on his lips she was so happy she was ending her birthday with her friends and family and they man she loved Paul Micheal Levesque.


	15. Road trip to Nashu NewHampishre

Seleste woke up at 12:30 in the afternoon she was looking for paul but realise he most of woke up earlier to feed lelean so she decide to get out of bed and to take a shower after she did that she had put on a white shirt and some floral print overalls on with her white sneakers on she put her hair up in a high ponytail then she put on some lipgloss and went downstairs to go find paul and lelan she found them in the living room dress and on the couch she went over to where paul is sitting and sat next to him.

Paul: hey baby you finally up

Cece: yeah why didn't you wake me

Paul: well we had got home late and you were really tired so i didn't wont to wake you up so i let you sleep.

Cece: well please don't let me sleep in late agian

Paul: okay so do you wanna go to newhempsire with me and lelan to my family or do you wanna stay here having thanksgiving with your family.

Cece: you really want me to meet your family

Paul: yeah bae i would love you to come to meet my family

Cece: okay paul i will go with you guys to Nahsu but i have to call my daddy and tell him i will not be coming over for thanksgiving.

Paul: okay baby are you going to the house or are you going to call him.

Cece:i wanna go over there baby you guys can come if you want to.

Paul: okay lelan go put on your shoes were going to cece house

Lelan: okay daddy but can i put on my addias slippers please

Paul: i don't know is it snow out there

Lelan: come on daddy mommy please can i wear my slippers

Cece: bae let him wear them the fatserhe put on his shoes the fatser we can leave and pack to go to nashu

Paul: okay go put them on

with that said lelan ran up the stairs to get his slippers he came back down with that and his jacket paul and cece stood up they all had gottoen in cece Rangerover to head over to her house when she got up to the gate she put the code in and waited till the gate open after that she drove up to the driveway and parked the car and turned the car off and gottten out the car she waited for paul and lelan to join her she lock the car and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell and waoted for some one to open the door about 5 minutes lates she saw the maid sofia.

Sofia: how may i help you

Cece: hey sofia is my dad inn,

Sofia: yes he is in the dinning room with your grandma

Cece: oh god she do not like me alright can i come in

Sofia: yeah come on.

Cece: come on you guys..

with that said they follow cece in the house to the dinnig room where theu saw all the Mcmahons. Shane,Ileania,Alisha,Linda,Vince and there grandparents cece told paul and lelan to sit down they did she went next to her siblings to sit.

Vince: so what rings you buy Princess

Cece: well daddy paul wants me to meet his family this weekend and daddy i would like to go so i wouldn't be here for thanksgiving.

Vince: well sweet heart i have no problem with that so you can go spend the week with paul and his family.

Cece: thank you daddy so much

Vince : you welcmoe princess and who is that lil man with paul.

Paul: this is my son lelan

vince: hi lelan i am cece father

Lelan: hi

Vince: hi how long are you going to be here and what are you having this time a girl or a boy?

Cece: well daddy i am having a girl

Vince: when are you due Princess?

Cece: i am due april 4

VInce: did you come up with a name for my grandaughter yet

Cece: not yet i thought me and paul would do that together with lelan

Vince: okay well what time are you guys leaving.

Paul: well sir we are leaving tonight so we have to get back to the house and pack.

Vince: well you guys might need to hit the move on it then.

Cece: yeah we should bye everybody

Everbody in the room: Bye

with that said cece paul and lelan got up and got back in the car to go and finish packing so they can leave and go to nashua. So cece can meet paul's family for the first time when they had gotten home they all went to there room lelan went to his room and cece and paul went to there room they started to pack there clothes for nashua she pack her and paul clothes in the suit cases then paul took there suitcase downstairs then he went to lelan room to see if he was finish packing his suit case when he went in there he saw lelan was finish and he took his suit case down stairs so he can put them in the he went down stairs he took the suitcase to his car so that later they can just hop in the car after he put the bags in the car he went back in the house to lock the door after that he went upstairs to his room so he can change his clothes so he can get comfortable he took his jeans off and put on track pants and a T-Shirt and some sneakers after that he looked over at Cece seeing how shee took off the clothes she had on early with some trak pants and a Tshirt to and some sneakers.

Paul: baby are you ready.

Cece: yeah is lelan ready

Paul: i think so let me see

Cece: okay

with that said he went across the hall to see if lelan was dress he saw lelan dress and ready.

Paul: buddy are you ready

Lelan: yes daddy i can't wait to see nanny pat

Paul: okay come on get your track jacket and come to me and mommy room

Lelan: okay daddy.

withthat said paul left lelan room and went back to his and cece room were she was looking at herself in the mirrior with her shirt up he went up to her and wrap his arm around her waist.

Paul: hey beauful

Cece: hey baby how big do you think i am going to get

Paul: you not going to get that big baby and if you are i will still love you.

Cece: aww is lelan ready

Paul: yeah he is ready he getting his track jacket how about you get your track jacket and we can go.

Cece: okay but are we going to take any snacks and drinks

Paul: yeah that stuff is already in the car so come on

Cece: okay

with that said she went to the closte to get her black and white track jacket and she had gotten pauls for him while she was doing that lelan came in the room with his track jacket on and his hat he had sat on cece and paul's bed. aftre cece had gotten hers and paul jacket she came to find lelan sitting on the bed with his stuff on she toss paul his track jacket she put hers on as he did.

Paul: do you guys have evrything.

Lelan: i have everything my ipad is in my suitcase

Paul: okay what about you baby

Cece: i have everything so can we go now

Paul: yeah come on lets get in the car

Lelean: okay

with that said they all walk downth stairs and out the house paul locked the house up and help cece and lelan in the car then he had gotten in the car and strap hisself in the car then he pulled off and drove till he gotten on the highway he lookes over at cece and seen she was asleep he thought she looked like angle then he looked back at lelan to see if he was woke but he was sleep to so he turned back around to focous on the road so he can get to his parents house safe an on time he told them about cece and how he love her and how he gave her a promise ring he could not wait for his mother and father and sister to meet her. Hours later he pulled up to his old house at 3:30 am he pulled out his phone to call his mom she picked up after 2 rings.

Patrice: hello

Paul: mom i am outside can you and dad help me i need to dad to carry lelan in the house and i have to carry cece in the house and the bags.

Pat: okay we should be out there in 10 mintues

Paul: okay mom

with that said paul hung up the phone to wait for his mom and dad to hel him he waited 15 mintues thats when he saw his mom and dad he open the car he unstarp lelan and gave him to hiss mother and he gave his father the suitcase and then he took the car keys out and then he went to open cece door then he locked the car he unstraped her and left her up in his arm to care her in the house after they all went in the house paul took cece to his old room and place her on his bed he went to go to lelan room and then he kiss him goodnight then he went back to his room and laid in his bed next to cece he couldn't wait for his family to meet her he know she is going to act shy around them because they are new but he did not care he couldn't wiat for her to meet them with he pulled her alittle close and kissed her on her forhead in her sleeoy state she laid her head on his chest.


	16. Meeting The Levesque

Seleste woke up around 10:30 she new that they were at paul old house but she did not want to walk around the house because she did not were to go so she was going to wait for paul to get up she know paul needed he rest because he had drive all the way from CT to Nashu. But she was so hungry so she started to wake him a little bit.

Cece: Paul baby wake up

all she heard was moaning and then he turn over.

Cece: Paul baby please wake up i am hungry and i don't no where i am going.

he did not say nothing he turn to look at her pouting face he new her hormanies was getting the best of her so he decide to get up.

Paul: okay okay stop looking at me like that is lelan up

Cece: i don't know i never left the room

Paul: alright well come on then lets go find him

Cece: alright.

with that said they went to find lelan paul took cece to the room lelan was in last night but he was not in there so they went downstairs yo look in the living room nobody was in there then he went in the dinnig room nobody was in there so they went in the kitchen where lelan and mom and father was.

Patrica: Good Mornig you two

Paul: Good Morning ma

Paul SR: so son who is this lovely lady

Paul: well dad this is my girilfriend Seleste Mamchon

Cece: hi everyone

patrica: hi Seleste aren't you vince mcmahon only daughter

Cece: no mama i have 2 older sister i am the baby

Paul Sr.: just like our son

cece; yes sir

PaulSr.: well i am paul senior

Patrica:: i am Patrica paul's mother and my daughter will be here shortly so you can meet her and her husband

Cece;Okay

Paul: okay ma did you make breakfast cause we are starving

Cece: paul don't talk to your parents like that.

Paul: okay okay but ma did you?

Patrica: yes i did but make your girlfriend a plate frist.

Paul: yes mama

with that said cece went to go sit next to lelan while paul made there plates so she decide they talk. but lelan started to talk to her firt.

Lelan: hey cece

Cece: hey buddy how did you sleep

Lelan: i slept good i woke up thou i wanted to come in the room with you and daddy

Cece: well tonight you can come in the room with me and daddy okay.

Lelan: okay mommy how did you sleep

Cece: i slept good

while they were talking Pat was listeing whe she heard lelan called Seleste mommy she had rasied and eyebrow towards her son she knew he had heard his son say mommy but she was wondering why he wasn't suprised. Paul was finished putting food on his and cece plate he saw when his mom raise her eyebrow when lelan had called cece mom but he did not want to get into it he just went over to where cece was gave her here plate and fork and watch her eat then he started to eat. cece was eating her food until she smelled eggs she could not stand that smell everytime paul would make eggs she would have to throw up.

Cece: wheres the bathrooom.

Pat: why dear are you okay

Cece: no i need to throw up

Pat: it is down the hall on your right

Cece: thanks

with that said she ran to the bathroom patrica had noticed cece had a baby bump so she decide to talk to her son.

Pat: is she okay

Before her son said anything her grandson did.

Lelan: no she is pregante

Pat: oh really paul and who is the father.

Pau: ma listen i am not telling you guys any of my girlfriend busnesss that's not fear to her if you want to know why don't you ask herself.

while paul was talking cece was just about to walking in when she had heard the converstion they were talking about so she thought she would tell them with that she walked in the dorr everybody was quiet so she decide to tell his mom and father.

Cece: well in august i was going to at school party and me and my cusin went together and there were drinks but iwasn't to drunk i was talking to my cousin and sme friends but then my old friends Tyler and james came up to me and wanted to talk so i said okay we walked upstairs to and empty room we sarted to talk then my friend jasmine bought me another drink i took it to the head i started to feel funny but did not think any of thats when tyler and james where trying to have sex with me and i told them that i wasn't having any sex with them but they were not listen so they started to hit me and stuff and thats when they satred to have they way eith me i was fighting back but it only made them angry thats when they started to take turns on me..a couple weeks later i started to throw up and that's when i took a pregnatecy test and i went to the doctor and she told me i was having my second child.

Pat: well i am sorry that happen to you sweet Heart

Cece: its okay it doesn't bother me any more when i tell people thanks to paul.

Pat: so where is your other baby.

Cece was taking back by her question she just sat ther slient think about her son jaylen who she would never see agian. paul noticed cece body tense up when his mom ask about her other baby so paul went to hold her hand she did not move she sat there staring in place so he decide to say something.

Paul: her son down when she was in the 9th grade ma because she was posin before she had him he only live about 2 hours or so she gave hom a name and everything but she is scared with having this one.

Pat: i am so sorry to hear that about they baby and why is she sacred to have this baby.

Paul: because she sacred our were daughter is going to end up like her brother but i already told her that our were daughter will be here with us because i promise her nothing is going to happen to her.

Paulsr.: well son do you love her.

Paul: yes i do dad and i tell her and thats why i had decide on wensday to give her a promise ring on her birthday.

Pat: you did you never ever gave a girl a promise ring.

Paul: i know but i love her mom and i promise cece alot and i attend on keeping those promises i made to her.

cece had stop staring whaen she realise paul was talking to his mom she started to smile but the frown when she saw how he and his mom are she wish she had that same relationship with her mom but she don't while she was thinking her phone started to ring she looked down and saw her father calling so she picked it up the phone after 3 rings.

Cece: Hello

Vince: hey princess did you guys make it down there okay

Cece: yes we did daddy id grandma still there

vince: yes princess she is but i know you don't want to talk about her so whats wrong because you sond defrient are you upset.

Cece: yes i am daddy do you know why mommy doesn't like me?

Vince: princess i don't know do you wanna ask her?

Cece: yes Please

Vince: okay hold on.

with that said vince went to give the phone to linda while cece was in the kitchen looking at paul and his parents talking until she heard somone say hello.

Linda: Hello

Cece: hey linda its me cece

Linda: what do you want Seleste?

Cece: i just have a question for you.

Linda: okay what is it?

Cece: why don't you like me like you like alisha and ileania?

Linda: well cece i did like you but now i don't because you always had a smart ass mouth with me and i had my breaking point with you. you turn out ass a bad bicth and i don't like it one bit.

Cece: okay thank you.

with that said cece hung up the phone she could not belive her mother just called her a bad bicth and she had reached her breaking point with cece she knew she was bad when she would fight everybody come in the house all times of the night and get drunk but at the time she was going threw something with her friends and boyfriend nobody understood but kyra. while cece was staring off in space paul was looking at her he could tell that phone call did not go great so he decide to do something about it.

Paul: cece...hello cece

Cece: um sorry you were saying something to me

Paul: nah whats wrong

Cece; i don''t want to talk about it and ruind a good day can someone please show me where the shower is.

Paul: i will show you come on.

with that said they both went upstairs to paul old room paul watch cece took her undwear from her suitcase to the bathroom where he show her he told her he was going back to the kitchen with his parnets she nodded okay and went to the bathroom and took a shower she took the longest shower of her life she started to cry because her mother did not like her she thought she was bicth and she had reached her breaking point after cece came out the shower she put on her undewaer and went back in pauls room she took out a pair light blue skinny jeans and her black long sleeve shirt that says fancy on it then she had put on some socks and her black spikes timbs and then she had put her in a high ponytail and then she sparyed some juciy coutre on then went back down stairs where she saw a girl sitting down on the couch in the living room she went back to the kitchen where everybody was.

Cece: you guys no there some girl sitting in the living room

Pat: oh yes thats my daughter Lynn she had gotten here when you were getting dress.

Cece: okay lelan do you wanna go for a walk with me.

Lelan: yes let me go put on my timbs

Cece: Okay i will wait for you right here.

with that said lelan left out the kitchen to put on his timbs. while cece was sitting the girl lynn came in the kitchen.

Lynn: hey mom hey dad hey bro whose the girl

Paul: that's Seleste shes my girlfriend

Lynn: hi Seleste

Cece: Hi

Lynn: my name is Lynn

Cece: hi lynn do you have any kids

Lynn: yes i have a son he is an little older then lelan?

Cece:okay

Lynn: speaking of Lelan where is my newphew

while they where talking lelan came downstairs in his timbs waiting for cece.

Lelan: mommy are you ready

Cece: Yeah come on paul we be right back we are going to talk a walk.

Paul: but baby do you no where you going

Cece: yeah i been in nashua before i am just going around the conrer to talk to might aunt thats if shes there.

Paul: okay but make sure you guys stay warm come here cece

with that wsaid cece walked over to paul he pulled her down to his level and kissed her on his lips for a mintue she kissed him back and deepen the kissed he pulled away after a while but lean his forhead agianst hers. paul place his hand on her stomach while his was doing that lynn watch closely as her brother put his hand on Seleste stomach thats when she realise that she was having a baby.

Paul: make sure you guys come back here call me if you guys are going to stay longer okay.

Cece: okay bye baby coming lelan.

Lelan: bye daddy we back

Paul: bye guys.

after that cece and lelan walked out of the house she new where she was going because she used to come down here all the time with her father when he would go on tour and she would stay with her aunt mae they walked all around the block until she was standing in front of her aunt house she rang the doorbell but nobody answered she waited but nobody answer so her an lelan walked back to paul's mom house while they were walking they started to play around until they made it back.

Back at the house while cece and lelan was going lynn wanted to more about seleste so she started to ask her brother.

Lynn: so paul where did you meet seleste

Paul: well i meet her about 3 years go the day i had debut in the wwe i was at her father house vince mcmahon wanted to talk me before i debut and i heard somebody come down the stairs talking on the phone so i turn around from to her she was wearin black leather pants blacik tank top and black leather acket and some black timbs with spikes and she had black gloves on her hands i had found out that she was the Queen Bee of the bikers club in CT she was dating somebody at the time and so was i then we meet up this year we started to talk and then date and she told me she was rape by two of her friends and thats how she became pregnate but she don't want to no who is the father they don't no she had gotten pregnate from them taking turns on her 4 months go.

lynn: wow paul do you love this girl

paul: yeah i do and did you see her finger i gave her a promise ring and you know i never did that to any girl.

Lynn: i know do she love you

Paul: she tells me and i can see it in her eyes her eyes tell it all the time.

Lynn: okay.

while they were talking cece had rang the doorbell because she did not have the key to the house so they were outside playing until they saw a car pull up next to them but they pay no attention to that they were busy playing until somebody open the door 5 mintues later they hear someone clear there thoart thats when they stoped playing and saw paul at the door.

Paul: so you guys thought you can play with out me

Cece: well you were taking for ever but we where playing ever since we left my aunt house

Paul; was she there becuase you guys came back fast

Cece: no but can we go inside now

Paul: yeah but lynn ask me how we meet so i told her is that okay with you

Cece: yeah its fine with me but babe i was thinking we i get lke 7motns pregnate do you wanna take pictures together i want you and lelan there.

Paul: yeah sure why not now lets go back in the house

with that said they all went back in the house cece and lelan had took off there acket and hung it up then they sat down on the couch with paul and paul father and mother and sister and her son they sat down until it was time to eat they were getting to know seleste better they started to like her after it was time to eat they all sat down paul made cece plate and lelan plate and his they all sat down to eat cece was having fun and meeting paul family she was having fun when she started to losen up and talk to them more.


	17. The Mall And DInner With The Leveaques

**Seleste and Paul decide that they were going to leave Monday Morning so she and paul decide to stay a little longer and plus he wanted to go to church on sunday.**

Saturday Morning seleste woke up feeling happy she had gotton up to take a shower she left paul to rest after she gotton out the shower she went back to the bedroom she took out some underwear and put them on then she had put on her black and white strip shirt rhe some skin tone stokings and her blavk mini skirt then her black and whit Loafer then she took out her black and white strip bag then some pieces of jewrlary after she was done getting dress she wanted to go to the mall so she dedcide to wake paul up after he was up he looked up at her.

Paul: way are you up so early and were are you going

Cece: well i want to go to the mall and i need the car keys and i wanted to tell you and maybe can lelan come with me if its okay with you.

Paul: you can take him with you baby you don't have to ask me

Cece: okay can you go see if he is up and dress and if he is not can you get him dress.

Paul: okay

with that said paul left his room and walked down the hall to wear lelan was sleeping in when he had gotten in the room lelan was up watching tv still in his Pjams.

Paul: Lelan do you wanna go to the mall with cece

Lelan: yes daddy are you going

Paul: no she wanna go with you is that okay.

Lelan: yes daddy can you run some bath water

Paul: okay

with that said he walked in the bathroom and ran some water for lelan after it was half full he put lelan and the tub and let him wash his self well he put jeans and his son batman shirt he pulled out his son black sneakers and some undewear after that he told lelan to get out the tub after that lelan came in the room to get dress paul gave him his jacket after he was dress then they walke to paul room to see if cece was in there and she was watching tv.

Paul: he is ready now baby

Cece: okay can i have the keys.

Paul: yeah here and make sure you put on your jacket okay

Cece: okay baby come on lelan

with that said cece and lelan walked down stairs where she saw Paul's parents sitting on the coach then she grabed her leather Jacket and put it on they were about to leave when Pat stopped them she wanted to know where they were going.

Pat: were are you guys heading to

Cece: well me and lelan are heading to the mall

Pat: okay have fun

with that said they walked out the door and head to pauls hummer she had put lelan in his Prince seat and fasten him in then she had gotten in the drivers seat and buckled her self in then she pulled of to the mall to have some time with lelan.

**Back At the House**

Paul had gotton in the shower he took a 30 mintue shower after he had gotten out the shower he had put on some black jeans and his white and dark blue shirt then he put on some socks then his dark navy blue sneakers then he went down stiars to talk to his parents to see what they thaough about Seleste.

Paul: Ma and dad what do you guys think about Seleste?

PaulSr.: well son i like her she is a wonderful girl and it seems to me she love you and Lelan she shows how much she care for lelan and how she wants to take him where she wants but she also looks like she shy but it look like she can handle her on.

Paul: well thank you dad what about you ma

Pat: well i like her when we frist meet she look kind of shy but then she gotten to know us and she open up a little bit and son she is a good girl don't go and mess this up she really loves you and if you break her heart son i have a feeling she want bounce back.

Paul: but ma i don't want to mess this up i really do love her and i wanna marry her one day.

Pat: okay but where are you going with no car

Paul: no where when they get back do you guys want to go out to eat

Pat: sure with me what about you dear.

PaulSr.: sure why not

okay with that said they sat down waiting for Seleste and Lelan.

**Back At The Mall **

Seleste at lelan was shoping she bought lelan some stuff he wanted then she wanted to stop in children places to starting buying her daughter some clothes and shoes after that she paid for all the stuff she bought and then they went to the food court lelan wanted toca bell so thats where they went .

Cece: lelan what type of tocas do you want and how many.

Lelan: can i have the kids meal but instead of hard tocas can i have soft ones puh lease

Cece: sure why not

with that said they waited for there turn so they can oder there food and eat so she can buy herself some new shoes while she was thinking she did not notice they lady in front of her was finish until se heard the casheier.

The Casher: may please take your oder

Cece: yes may i please have a kids meal for a boy but with soft tocas

The casher: yes and for a drink

Lelan: can i have a spriti please

The casher: yes and is that all

Cece: No may i please have the 5 dollar box with a bottle of water and soft tocas.

The casher: yes i would need your name

Seleste: my Name is Seleste Mcmahon

The casher: thank you ms mcmahon you can wait over there

with that said cece went over to the cheout line to wait for there food with lelan after about 5 mintues her food was ready she paid for there food and they walked to sit down to eat after that ate they went to footlocker to buy some sneakers after she had gotten the pair she want she bought paul and lelan the same pair then they left to go back to paul's mom house they had gotten back to the house around 5:30 she text paul to open the door she pulled the car to the drive way to see paul opening the door she had turn the car off and help lelan out of the car with his games he bought for his psp ahe closed his door and locked the car they meet paul up the drive way.

Paul:so what did you buy

Cece: its in the car i bought the baby some stuff and us some stuff where are you going.

Paul: well babe while you and little mqn were going qlmost all day i mad resvertion at a resturion for all of us to go eat.

he said that while they where entering the living room

Cece: what do you mean all

Paul: well my mom my dad and my sister and her husband and my newphew peter is that okay with you

Cece: its find with me what time are we going out to eat?

Paul: about 7:30

Cece: okay thats good i need to talk to kyra so i will be right back

Paul: okay babe

with that said cece went upstairs to paul old bedroom and dialed kyra number so they can talk it rang about 4 times until somebody picked up.

Cece: hello may i please speak to kyra

Jon: yeah hold on sec may i ask who is calling

Cece: its Seleste

Jon: oh hey cece its me Jon

Cece: hey where's my Ky

Jon: she in th kitchen you wanna talk to her

Cece: yes

Jon: okay hold on a mintue

with that said he took the phone to kyra she asked who it was and he told her it was Seleste and she took the phone from him.

Kyra: hey babes whats up

Cece:how can you tell when your boyfriend parents like you?

Kyra: what do you mean?

Cece: how do Jon parents like you?

Kyra: well at frist they didn't because they thought we were from too different worlds but he told them when you truly love someone it doesn't matter who they are then after a couple weeks later they started to like me and wanted me to come over..Why?

Cece: i just wanna know do they like me

while kyra was talking to cece she happen to look at the the clock it was 7 clock and she had toleave so they can go out to eat.

Cece: well kyra i have to go because we are going out to eat tonight his parents and his sister and her husband and son so i will call you tomorrow or i well see you monday.

Kyra: okay have a good time

Cece: i will try

with that said they both said there good byes cece head down stairs where she saw everbody putting on there jacket so she did to they all went outside to pauls car cece hoped in the back with lelan as paul hop in the driver seat and his father in the passanger side and his mom behind him wants the car was on it started to play cece cd wish was playing Iggy song Fancy she started to sing the song while paul pulled off the car was in silence lelan was playing his psp she was on her iphone while paul and his parents talked they finally was at the resturant everyody had gotten out the car they went inside he went to the host and gave hin there resveration they had to wait well they were waiting paul sister came in with her family they sat down and waited well there were waiting cece spotted she new and walked over tothem at the bar where they were.

Cece: hey Maci

Maci: hey cece what are you doing down here and where is uncle vince.

Cece: he is back home i am here with my boyfriend and his family hy you at the bar you not even oldenough yet.

Maci: i know waiting on to be called

Cece: okay lets go out to the waiting room and chat some more because people are starting to stare at me.

Maci: i would to like why the hell a pregnate girl is at a bar.

with that said cece and maci walked back to the wting room laughing hand in hand talking they saw too free seats and the sat down.

Cece; so where is aunt mae i had came by the house yesterday nobody answer the door.

Maci: well we went to my dad's family thats why we weren't there.

Cece: its okay i missed you guys you all should come to the family reuion in july you guys don't come anymore

Maci: i want to but mama says she don't wanna deal with the bull

Cece: i know but we always have fun.

while thet were talking paul family was looking at them talking k=like what the hell and who is that girl so lelan had gotten up from where he was sitting and went over to where cece saw lelan coming so she looked at him waiting for him to start talking.

Lelan: cece who is she?

Cece: hey buddy well see this is Maci my cousin meber the house we where going to yesterday.

Lelan: yes

Cece: we were going to her house i wanted to see my aunt

Lelan: okay

while they where talking Maci mom walked up cece aunt Mae she saw cece there she wanted to why and who is she was with and why was a little boy next to her. so she walked up to them and started to talk

Aunt Mae: well well if it isn't my niece Seleste Mara Mcmahon

Cece: hey aunt mae

Aunt Mae: hey what are you doing here by yourself your dad didn't say he had a tour or was coming up here.

Cece: no i am here with my boyfriend and his family

witht that said she pointed to the sitting across the room aunt mae could not believe her niece was dating triple h he was hot to her she did not think her brother would let his daughter date the talent but hey. while they where talking a waiter called for maci and her mom.

The waiter: Mae Edwars

Mae: well thats us see you later princess

Cece: Bye aunt mae see you maci and call me if you guys every come to Connecuit

Maci: we will come on maria come on mason

Cece: those the twins

Maci: yeah mama decied to go with the names you gave but we have to go.

Cece: alright.

with that said cece stood up and hug her aunt and her uncle and her cousin maci she couldn't hug the twins because they barley new her and 2 year old are hard to deal with after she hug them she sat bag down and watch them walk away to go eat she took her phone and text her father she looked over at paul and his parents and sister and thenlooked at her phone her father sent her a funny text about his mom she had found it funny because her grandmother barley talk to her at all her and her father had that income. Paul watch cece talk to her cousin and watch how she took her phone out to text somebody then he saw her laugh at he thought music to my ears thats when he got up and wen t to sit next to her and his son.

Lelan: hey daddy.

Paul: hey Buddy what game you playing.

Lelan: grand auto i like it earlry i was playing wrestling but i likr this game.

Paul: okay... babe

Cece: yeah

Paul: is everything okay

Cece: yeah just texting my father he taliking about my grandmother and it is so funny.

Paul: what did he say?

Cece: well you might not get but he said that she is so annoying and she is always talking about my sisters and mother and how they such a good person and i can imagian my dad rolling his eyes and mocking every word she saying thats why i find it so funny.

Paul: okay but we should be heading in for dinner in a little bit.

Cece: okay

with that said she went back text her father. paul could see the love in her eyes how much she love her father he hope the little girl that she was carrying see him like that. paul then took out his phone to text his best friend paul until there table was ready. The waiter came up and anounnced the next name.

The Waiter: Levsque

PaulSr.: well that's us

Paul and Cece looked up after they had heard the waiter and paul's father exchange they started to laugh and stood up lelan did too so did paul mom and sister and her husband and son they all followed the waiter to there table paul was holding cece hand as they walked to there table once they got there paul pulled cece chair out she said thank you he did the same for lelan and then he sat down next to cece and lelan. there waiter gave them all menus so they could look over cece already bew what she wanted so she sat it down.

The waiter : i am you guys Gail my i take your drinks oder

PaulSr.: i woulf like a Sprit

Patrica: i would like a pespi

Lynn: can i have ice ta and can you bring my son some fruit punch

The waiter: sure

Gordan: can i have Coke

The waiter: sure and you three

Paul: can i have water with a lemon please

Lelan: can i have apple Juice

the waiter: yes and you mama

Cece: um do you have bottle of water

Gail: um no its Fountain water

Cece: okay well can i have Ice tea with a lemon not alot of ice

Gail: sure i will be back with your drink.

with that said gail went to gather there drinks lynn look at cece like what the hell was that about so she wanted to ask her.

Lynn: why did you ask her if they water was bottle

Cece: because i can not drink tap water or fountain water

Lynn: why if you don't mind me asking?

Cece: because if i drink that something eillhappen and you guys would have to take me to the hopital really fast and i don't need to put me and my little girl in that trouble right not.

Lynn: okay.

with that said everbody looked atg there menu agian until gail came up agian with there drinks she past them out to everybody.

Gail: are you guys ready to oder or do you need more time.

Pat: we are ready to oder

Gail: okay can you start off please.

Pat: sure i would like your shrimp alfredo noodle please

Gail: okay Next

PaulSr.: i would like they same

Gail: Okay next

Gordan: can i have the baby back ribs with the match patoes meal

Gail: sure next.

Lynn: can i have the Sizzling ateak

Gail: okay next

Peter: can i have the Chiken Finger please

Gail: sure next

Lelan: can i have a cheese buerger with frenc fries

gail: sure how would you like your fries

Lelan: curly please

Gail: next

Paul can i have the TGIf Special please

Gail: yes you may and what will you have miss

Cece: can i have your New englan claim Chowder with Oyster crakers and a cesar slada please.

Gail: yes and i will bring your food right back.

with that said Gail left they looked at seleste like what in the hell who eats that but cece was not paying any atteintion until shr had gotton a text from her father then her brother then kyra she open her fathers last cause she new it be funny when she read her fathers she burstefd out laughing. paul looked at the text and laugh with her. lynn was looking on what was so damn funny beefore she could do anything Gao;; vame back with there food they ate in a peaceful sliente after they cece wanted something sweet so shr waited until gail cane back.

Gail: can i get you guys any dessert

Pat: van you get two vianllia ice crame and two chocalte please

Gail Sure next

Lynn: can we have the choclate lava cake please

Gail: yes and you two

Paul: if you have any red velvet cake we would like that

gail yes we have that be back in a mintuet.

with that said gail left they all started to talk until gail came back with there desret after she gave them that they started to eat and life them be about an hour later paul called for the chequie after that he paid and they all went back to the car and pulled off paul could tell cece was having fun he wanted to know how she would act tomrrow at church he finally pulled back up to the house he looked in the mirror he could see cece and lelan was fast asleep he ask for his dad help his dad took lelan and he took cece he threw his key to his mom so she can locked the door after that he carryed cece to his bed room and layed her down then he layed down beside her he loved her so much he could not wait for the world to know.


	18. Going to church and what up With Lynn

Sunday Morning Paul woke up early at 8 clock he new he had to get cece and Lelan up because the had to be at church before 12 clock so he took a shower and then put on his undwear then he got dress he put on some biege cargo pants and red and gary plaid shirt and then he put on some sock then he had put on his black canvas Sneakers after he got dress he went to lelan room and woke him he ran some water in the tub and put lelan in the tub so he can get dress he put out some denium blue jeans and burgandy and blue shirt then he put out some light gray convers and a pair of boxers he called for lelan to get out the tub after he got out the tub paul told him to get dress then he left out to go wake cece up after about 5 mintues she gout up paul told her to get in the shower she did she took about a 15 mintue shower then she came out and put on her undergarments and then she put on her white tank top then some skintonw stokings the she put on her vintage batman skirt whish was yellow and black then put on her steve madden black wedge sneakers she took out her batman necklace then her batman earings then her batman clutch purse her and the her black cardgian then her and paul went to see if lelan was in his room but he wasn't they went downstairs to see him in the living room with his parents who were dress in there clothes.

Paul: are you guys ready

Pat: yeah we ready to go

Paul: is lynn and gordon going to meet us their

Pat: yeah so come on

with that said they all grab there coats and left to go to church they left the house around 10;50 they all hoped in pauls car and he drove to the church and they had got there around 11:30 then they all had gotten out the car as soon as Cece had gotten out the car paul grabbed her hand and lelan had they all went in to the church together hand in hand when people saw Paul and Seleste they were shocked paul notice people staring then he looked at cece he could that she was nervous so they sat down lelan had sat on Cece lap but then paul had said something to him.

Paul: buddy you have to get of mommy lap you don't want to hurt her lil sister now would you.

lelan: no daddy sorry mommy

with that said lelan sat next to Cece. cece was wondering when church would start so she dieced to talk to paul instead.

Cece: baby when will church start i am getting bored.

Paul: it should start in a mintue okay so calm down.

Cece: okay paul did you bring the fiji water

Paul: yeah ...Lelan do you have to go to the bathroom.

Lelan: no daddy i don't have to go right now

Paul: okay

with that said paul left it only he turn his attach back to the front. while they were focous on nothing the preacher caame out the choir start to sing then the preacher started to talk after that he walke up to paul and Seleste. seleste looked at him like what the hell she did not no what to did then the preacher started to talk.

The preacher: are you guys married.

Paul: No Not yet she is my girlfriend

The preacher: okay but i see you guys more then that may i ask what are you three names.

Selest: my Name is Seleste and that is Lelan and Paul.

The Preacher; Seleste things are not what they seem your mother do love you but you have to be patient with her because she might not be a good mom but she do loves you do you understand.

Cece: yes i understand ( in her trindian accent)

the Preacher: okay and Paul she does love you i can see you guys married you guys desrve it.

paul: thank you

with that said the Preacher left them alone and went back to the puilp and start to talk agian after they finish talking the preacher ask for the offer paul pulled out a 20 cece pulled out a 20 then she gave lelan a 5 dollar bill they had walked up there and put it in the bucket then they went back to their seats after everybody put there money they preacher ask for all the vistior to stan which paul cece and lelan did the church clap then they ask for remarks cece was to shy to go up there and paul didn't want to but his mom made him so he went the pastor gave him the mic.

Paul: well i like the servent today and thank you for accept me my girlfriend and my son we had a good time.

after that paul gave the mic back and then went back to seat after that the pastor dismiss the church after that paul and cece sat back down then Lynn walk up to them.

Lynn: hey guys how have you been

lynn said it with a little with attudie cece just looked at her and rolled her eyes she could not wait to leave.

Paul: where find but we gotta go when waiting for ma so we can go pack and leave tomrrow morning.

Cece: thank god ( she said mumbleing)

Lynn: okay we will cece the next time you come up here.

with that said lynn walking away from her brother and walked to her husband. paul rolled his eyes.

Cece: bae what is her problem

Paul: i don't knoe love

Cece: i have a feeling she don't like me much and i defintly don't want to come between you and your family.

Paul: babeb calm down i will have a talk with her later but don't stress about it.

Cece: okay but i am ready to go and i am hungry can we leave.

Paul: yeah let me go talk and see if ma can get a ride with lynn back to the house and i take you guys out okay.

Cece: okay baby.

withthat said paul went over where his mom was talking to the pastor

Paul: excus me

Pastor: yes

Paul: ma can you see if you can get a ride with lynn because Cece is mad lynn just started with her and she is ready to go.

Pat: yeah i will see where are you going

Paul: i am taking her and lelan out to eat

Pat: where

Paul: maybe redlobster

Pat: you can't take her there she is pregnate she can't eat seafood

Paul: okay but can you talk to lynn about her attudie and see if you can get a ride

Pat: yeah.

with that said paul went baack over to cece and sat down he watch his mom go to his sister to see if she can get a ride but he was bought out of his mind when cece said something.

Cece: babe what did your mom say

Paul: she is going to talk to lynn to see if she is going to take her and my dad home.

Cece: okay

lelan: dady where are we going to eat at.

Paul: Oliva garden

Lelan: okay daddy

with that a said lelan turn back to his game. paul saw his mom come up to him.

Pat: she is going to take us home

Paul: okay ma.. you guys ready

Cece: yeah

Paul: okay come on

with that said paul gave his mom a hug and a kiss cece gave her a hug so did lelan then they walked out of the church and hoped in paul car and he pulled off to olvie garden and after about an hour drive to olive garden the hope out the car and walked in the were seat right away they oder the drinks and food after they ate paul and cece and leln went back to his mom house and they saw lynn seat down cece didn't want to deal with her so she went upstairs took her clothes off and put on a pair of short and a tank top then she hoped in the bed after about 5 mintues she was sleep.

Down stairs.

Paul: lynn why don't you like cece she has been nothing but nice to you she never said or did anything wrong to you and she don't need the shit right now she don't need to be stress out she is having a baby she already going threw shit with her mother and raped you need to get it together okay because if you don't you will never ever hear or see me.

Lynn: i sorry paul i don't know why i do like her i think you guys belong together you both desrve happiness specialy her and i am sorry you about it can i go say i am sorry to her.

Paul: tell you the truth she probaly upstair sleep right now so maybe tomrrow

Lnn: okay paul see you guys tomrrow and what time are you leaveing

Paul: we are leaving at 12 in the after noon

Lynn: okay bye

with that said lynn left paul and lelan went upsatirs to get dress for bed after they were dress paul ready lelan a book for bed before he finish the book lelan was out so paul head to his room and he saw cece sleep he had gotten behind her and pulled her close to him and went to sleep to.


	19. Home and Grandma Mcmahon

Seleste woke up early monday monring around 7:30 she went to go take a shower after she had gotten out the shower she had put on her undergarments then she put on her weirdo shirt then some Denim Jogger Pants then her sock then her whit Converse chuck taylor then she took out her white watch and her love braclet then her MCM backpack then she put a bow tie in her hair. Then she put all her clothes and shoes and bags in her suit case then she closed it up then she went to wake paul up.

Cece: Paul Paul wake up

she was doing that while shaking him she saw him stir and he moan something in his sleep.

Cece: paul seriously wake up we have to get a move on it.

paul had looked up at her he saw that she still had that attuide form last night so he gotten up.

Paul: okay but you no we leaving at 12

Cece: i know but we have to put everything in the car you have to get dress and lelan has to get dress and plus i am ready to go.

Paul: okay babe i know my sister pissed you off she said she wanna talk to you before we leave.

Cece: okay but if she piss me off i am going to get up and walk away because i don't want to argue with her or stress today.

Paul: I know bae let me hop in the shower and get ready and then i will wake lelan up okay.

Cece: alright.

with that said paul went in the shower he took a 15 mintue shwer when he came out the shower he went back in his room to see cece watching tv so he put on some boxers and he put on some Light gray strighat leg sweatpants with a navy blue shirt and some sock and his white sneakers after that he put all his clothes and shoes in his suitcase then he walked out the room to wake lelan up wants he gotten in his son room lelan was already up he told him to go take a bath his son did that so he put out some boxers and some red sweat pants then a light gray sweat shirt that had navy blue words that said NYC then he took out his son dark blue sneakers then he told lelan to get out tub to get dress after that he put all his son clothes up in his suitcase then went back in his room where cece was.

Paul: babe lelan is up and dress do you want me to take the suitcase now.

Cece: yeah why not and can we go get some breakfast i doubt your parents are up now.

Paul: yeah...let me take our things to the car.

Cece: okay baby

witht that said he took his and cece suitcase out the room he went to go get lelan suitcase after that he walked down stairs out the door and put the stuff in the trunk of his hummer thats when he saw the bags cece had bought saturday he just move them to the side then put the suitcase in slam the truk door and went back in the house up the stairs he saw cece and lelan sitting on the bed.

Paul: are you guys ready to get breakfast

Lelan: yes we are ready daddy...what about you Mommy

Cece: i am ready coming lets go get breakfast.

with that said they all went tdown stairs and gotten in paul car and left to go to dennis to get some breakfast after that they hop out the car and went stright inside after that they oder they drinks and food they sat down and ate. Paul notice cece was rather quite then usual he new she was still upsetover what his sister problem he wanted y=to make her feel better.

Paul: are you guys done

Lelan: yes i am done daddy

Paul: okay...what about you bae

Cece: yeah i am done

Paul: okay lets go and say buy to my parnets

Cece: okay.

with that said they all left and gotten in the car to go to his mom house.

**Back at The House**

lynn drove up to her parents house to find pauls car not there so she went in the house to see whats going on.

Lynn: ma where has paul gone

Pat: he had took Cece and Lelan out to breakfast a while go

Lynn: while do you no when they will be back

Pat: i don't know when they will be back so you will have to just be patient and wait.

Lynn: okay ma.

with that said they sat down and watch tv until paul and cece and lelan get back it was going on 10:30 lynn was getting piss by the mintue thinking they left all ready.

**Back In the Car**

paul and lelan was talking while cece had her head phones in her ear listening to crusie by Florida Gerogia line she could not wait to see her father and kyra she had missed them so much she just hop that her grandmother had left by now. cece saw paul pull up to the house she saw him park in the drive way he had gotten out the car and help lelan out the car then he came to help cece out she did not want to go in.

Cece: do i really have to go in and talk to her.

Paul: you can just say bye to my mom and dad you don't even have to talk to her just listen okay.

Cece: alright lets get the show on the road.

with tthat said cece had gotten out the care she closed her door she put her headphones back in her ears she really did not want to her what paul sister say when they had gotten up to the door paul pulled his key out and open the door they all walked back in the house and sat down on the couch. patrica could see was still upset about what her daughter did she could tell buy her body languge and why she had the headphones on so she tap paul to tell cece took take her headphones off. when he tap her he saw her jump he knew she must have been daydreaming she took off her headphones.

Cece: did you guys same something to me?

Pat: no dear i have a question for uou.

Cece: okay

Pat: how did you like visting us?

Cece: well i had enjoyed myself when i got here but sunday i wanted to leave that day to go talk to my daddy.

Pat: Oh okay well cecejust so you know i aceppt you and paul's relationship

Cece: thank you so much that means a lot to me.

PaulSr. i accept it too i had never seen my son so happy before.

Cece: well thank you sir..

PaulSr. you are so welcoming

witht that said everbody went quite lynn really wanted to talk to cece so she just decide to say something.

Lynn: Seleste i am really sorry how i had acted towards you in the begning i was be imuarture thniking you where going to take my brother from.

Cece: its okay because i do not want to come in between you guys relationship i know how close paul is with his family and he knows how close i am with mine and i am not trying to take him from you he can come see you guys when ever he wants i was thinking about leaving paul because i thought i was coming inbetween you guys.

Lynn: i am sorry i made you feel like that...you two belong together

Cece: its okay i had talk to paul about and he understand now but if any of you guys have a problem with me can you guys just tell me because i don't want any tension between us at all.

Lynn: okay can we start over agian with a clean slate.

Cece: sure why not I am Seleste Maria Mcmahon and i am your brother's girlfriend

Lynn: i am Lynn Levesque and i am paul's sister

Paul: okay since everbody is good can we go now we want to get back early so she can go see her father.

Pat: okay see you when i see you.

Paul Okay ma...Lelan go say bye to nana pat and popop and aunt lynn

Lelan: okay daddy

with that said lelan got up and hug his grandparents good bye he did the same with lelan cece also did that so did paul cece went to go put her jacket on after they all put there coats on patrica and paulSr. came over to them.

Pat: while son call us when you guys get back home.

Paul: i will ma love you

PaT: love you too son

with that said paul lelan and cece wlaked outside and gotten in the car after everbody was in he pulled off and head stright to get back to CT so they can go see cece father.

5 hours later they where pulling up to the Mcmahon resdience after he parke the car he cece and lelan had gotton out the car he watch her pull her key out and open the door and they all went into the house.

Cece: i am home

Vince: we are in the living room Princess

Cece: okay.

with that said they all went to the living room see saw her grandmother was still there she sat down and rolled her eyes.

GrandmaMcmahin: hey cecehow was it.

Cece: it was fun i had fun

Grandma Mcmahon: well that is just lovely

Cece: so daddy where are your kids

Vince: i don't know...Paul how was your thanksgiving.

Paul: it was great i was happy to see Cece get along with my mom and dad then with my sister

Vince: well that is good because my daughter is very close to us you know.

Paul: i know Vince i am close with my family thats why i wanted cece to meet them.

Vince: Good.. Princess you pick a good one here

when her father said that she blushe and rolled her eyes before she could say something her grandmother said something to her because she had saw a ring on her finger.

Granma Mcmahon: sweetheart ehats that on your finger?

Cece: well see the love of my life gave me a promise ring on my nirthday.

Grandma mcmahon: did you ask her father if you can give her a promise ring.

Paul: No its not like i ask her to marry me with out her father permission its a promise ring to promise her one day i will make her my wife and i will ask her father if i can have her hand in marriage when that day come.

Grandma Mcmahon: Okay just asking.

Cece: wekk we better go and get home

Vince: okay Princess

Grandma: are yall having sex

Cece: if we were having sex you would never no about it so know i am leaving come on paul lets go lelan.

Paul: alright bye lelan say bye

Lelan: okay bye come lets go mommy

Cece: bye daddy

Vince: bye princess

with that said they all left the mcmahons resdience and went back to their house when they had got home it was about 6:30 so paul decide to oder some chinnese food so he and cece would not could after he oder the food they took all the bags from the car and put their dirty closthes in the hamper. Cece had took the stuff she bought the baby into the room they were going to make a nursey and then left out she took the footlocker bag downstairs where paul and lelan were.

Cece: Paul and Lelan can you guys come here.

with that said they came from out the kitchen into the living room

Lelan: yes mommy

Cece: i have a surpise for you two so can you guys sit down

Paul: sure why not

with that said they both sat down sit took the box of sneakers out she gave paul his size and lelan his.

Paul: you bought us sneakers

Cece: yes now open it

Paul: okay okay

with that said they both open the box to find some blue and white jordans.

Paul: why did you bye these

Cece: well you know how i ask you when i get 7 months pregnate if we can take pictures together.

Paul: yeah and?

Cece: well i wanted us to match i got you two those colors because i wouldn't think you guys would were pink and white Jordans.

Paul: yeah you right but thanks baby what color you get yourself.

Cece: i got pink and white

Lelan: thank you mommy for my sneakers

Cece: you welcome

Lelan: can i go put these with all my other shoes.

Cece: yeah go ahead

with that said lelan went upstairs to add his sneakers to the rest of shoes he have then went to watch some tv in his room.

**Back Downstairs**

Paul: so babe are you still mad at my sister

Cece: not anymore i let it go because i am not going to stress over it

Paul: thats what i like to here but what is with your grandma

Cece: i don't no babe she is werd what time did they say they will be droping off the food.

Paul: it should be here by 7:50

Cece: well okay i am bout to go get in the shower

Paul: okay

with that said she went upsatirs to take a shower before she that she had check on lelan he was watching tv like always so she left him alone and took her shower after that she had put on a sports bar then a tank top then her booty shorts that paul had told her she is only allowed to where them in the house but she never paid him any mind to that after she got dress she slip on her nike slippers and went back downstairs when paul saw her he shook his head at her.

Cece: what?

Paul:you are doing this on purpose aren't you.

Cece: i have no idea what you are talking about

Paul: yeah watever

while they were talking lelean came downstairs in his superman pjams washing his parents talking then he had heard the door bell rang.

Lelan: daddy the door bell rang

Paul; okay

with that said paul went to answer it. it was the chinsee man.

Paul: how much for the food

The Chinnese Man: its 16.50

Paul: okay babe can you get me 16.50 out my wallet

Cece: okay hold on

with that said cece had gotten the money out and walked over to the door when she came to the door the chinnese man was staring at her with googoo eyes.

Paul: thanks baby

Cece: you welcome

with that said cece went back in the living room and play with lelan,

Paul: here you go sir

The Chinnese man: thanks is that ya girlfriend

Paul: yeah why

The chinnese man: nothing just that you are one lucky man

Paul: well i like to thing so

The chinnese man: well here go your food and have a nice night.

Paul: thanks and same to you.

with that said paul clothes door and walked to the kitchen to make everybody plate.

Paul: its time to eat

Lelan: okay daddy.. are you coming mommy

Cece: i am coming lets go eat in the kitchen.

with that said they walked in the kitchen and sat sown paul gave them there plate and he sat down.

Cece: thanks baby

Paul: you welcome oh and just so you know the chinnese man was smitten with you.

Cece: what do you mean

Paul: he was asking me if you where my girlfriend i told him yeah and then he said i was a very lucky man and i told him i like to think so and then he watch you walk away in them booty shorts.

Cece: wow okay and i thought you like me in these?

paul: i do but you showing off whats mine

Cece:babe don't tell me you got jelaous

paul: i will never admit that

cece: whatever

with that said they went back to eating after everybody ate lelan when up to his room paul and cece stay down to clean everything up then they went up in bed paul hop in the shower after he got out he put on his boxers he saw cece take her tank top off but keep her sports bar then he watch her lay down. paul went over to his side and climbed in bed he layed down he saw cece lay on his chest.

Paul: good night babe

Cece: good night paul

with that said cece fell right asleep a couple mintues later so did paul.


	20. Tameesha Come To School And Baby Name

**The Month Of Januray**

Seleste woke up monday monring around 8:00 she hop in the shower after she hop in the shower she put on her undergarments then she put on herAlexandr Mcqueen all around Peplum blouse then she had put on her Saint Laurent black leather pants then she put on some socks then her pascal bootsshe had put on her aldo watch the she put on her light pink rose gold diamond earrings she put on some light pink lipsstick then her roxy tram beanie then she took all her stuff from one purse and put them in her white michael kors tote bag. after she had gottes dress she had woken paul up so he can wake lelan up after that paul went into lelan room to wake him up he was already up and dress he was in his demin jeans with a black and yello sherif shirt on with his black sneakers and his hair in a low ponytail with his black sneakers he had his hat and jacket on.

Paul: are you ready buddy

Lelan: yes daddy

Paul: come on lets go back to me and mommy room

Lelan: okay

with that said they went back to paul and cece room he saw cece pull out herwhite trench coat and then turn around.

Cece: are you ready to go to school buddy

Lelan: yes i just have to get my book bag when we head out the door

Cece: okay...Baby we are going to head out but later on today we are going to be coming up with names for this little one here.

Paul: okay bye baby bye little man

Lelan: bye daddy

withthat said paul walked them downstairs where lelan pick his baclpack up after that paul walked them outside paul put lelan in the car after that he gave cece a kiss bye after that cece got in the car she strap herself in then she pulled off towards lelan school she parked her car and helped him out then she walked in his school to his class.

Cece: mommy see you later okay

Lelan: okay mommy

with that said she put a kiss on his cheek and walked out of the building to her car after she had gotten she drove around the block to go to her school she parked her car after she had gotten out she grbed all her stuff out the car she locked it up and went across the street she saw her cousin niyyah and then thats when she saw jasmine she walked past her and went in the building was bring in another new student she hope it was she had gotten check in she went to the cafe to sit next her friends.

Tamina: hey Cece

Cece: hey Tamina

Aj: hey cece

Cece: hey aj what is this anoucment about this time and where is Tay-Tay?

Trinty: well its look like we are getting a new student and tayaan is home because lil chole is do any day now

Cece: she pick chole for her daughter

AJ: yeah what did you and paul pick for yall daughter?

Cece: we are going to pick today

with that said cece took off her jacket because she was getting hot the girls where looking at her like damn they new she was one of the girls in her school that could dress other then Trish stratus while cece was taking her jacket of Kelly Kelly walked up to them.

Kelly: while cece you look good

Cece: thanks i try you know

Kelly: yeah i know

Tamina: soo cece are you still going to be able to do gym

Cece: no because i bearley can do the stuff we do now

Aj: you are right every since you started to get bigger you can't even do gym

Cece: i know and i love to excurise

The girls: we know

they all busted out laughing came into the cafe everybody stop talking waiting to here this anousmet that she has.

: well we have a new student going here her Name is Tameesha Jackson she is in the 12 th grade and i would like someone from the 12 grade to show her around.

as soon as said that name cece smile she could not wait for her new friends to meet her.

: so tameesha can you please come in here.

with that said tameesha came in she saw niiyah cece and meeka from lakewood she then stood by

: so who would like to show Tameesha around..

Cece: i would like to show her around

: okay seleste tameesha can you please go over there to where that young lady is.

Tammesha: yes

with that said tameesha had walked over to Niyyah frist and hugged her then cece everybody was looking on at this. after what said they all turn aroud to wait for the bell.

Tameesha: hey cece how have you been

Cece: i have been good how are you and graclynn

Tameesha: i am good and Grac is good i see you are having a little one

Cece: yes i am having a mini me just like you did

Meesha: so whose is the lucky guy that gets to have a baby with tou because i know its not roman?

Cece: Paul?

Tameesha: you mean the paul who was at your house 3 years ago and now who work for your dad?

Cece:yes that paul

Tameesha: final got the guy you want huh

Cece: yeah

with that said the bell rang they all went to class cece had most classes with niyyah and tameesha when gym came she sat down to the side she pulled her phone out to text paul tosee if he was going to brink her something to eat he said yeah after she was done texting him she put her phone up staring thats when she notice jasmine sat down next to her she rolled her eyes.

Jasmine: hello there seleste

Seleste: hello Jasmine how may i help you

Jasmine: i see your so called bestfriend tameesha go here now.

Seleste: yes she go here do you have a problem with that

Jasmine: no not at all.

while there were talking tamessha could see that cece did not want to be next to jasmine so she went ob=ver ther to them.

Meesha: hello Jasmine

Jasmine: hi why are you here

Meesha: because i wanted to come here why are you here

Jasmine: to be honest tyler and james ask me to go here so i said okay they want me to fuck with you guys.

Cece: okay

with that said cece had gotten up she took her purse and everything and took meesha hand and they walked away from jasmine and sat down on the benches and talked until the bell rang when the bell rang they walked out of the gym to go to the cafe where they sat down then 5 mintues later paul text her telling her to come in the hall to get her lunch she had told and she went in the hall to paul she hug him and kissed him.

Paul: hey baby how is your day so far?

Cece: its going okay i can't do gym anymore because i am getting bigger.( she said while pouting)

Paul: baby its okay you can you use our house gym okay

Cece: okay baby are you going to be home ehrn i get there or are you going to be at work.

Paul: i am going to be at work but i start the show so when i finish i will come stighsat home so we can start on the names for little one and then you can give out the babyshower invation.

Cece: i know babe but let me go back so i can eat and you can go to work.

Paul: don't be all down about it i love you and go on and have a good day..

Cece: okay and i love you too

with that said paul pulled her to him and kissed her then pulled apart and kissed her forhead and said bye then she went back in the cafe she had sat down with niyyah and tameesha thats when meeka walked up them cece did not rember her but tammesha did.

Meesha: hey meeka

Meeka: hey guys

Cece: do i know you?

Meeka: you don't rember me we were on the cheeleader team together and then my mom wanted me out of lakewood?

Cece: oh yeah now i rember you how have you been

Meeka: good

Cece: so who is your mother?

meeka: please don't hate me but is my motherr?

Cece: thats why she always giving me funny looks

Meeka: yeah she rember you from lakewood and she never really like you?

Cece: why not i was nothing but nice to you wasn't i.

Meeka: yes but she said she never like how you would teach us new dances moves she said we looked like strippers and she said she never really like how you dress.

Cece: well that sucks but are you going to still hang out with us

Meeka: yeah i never really listen to what her ass say.

cece: okay'

with that said they all went back to eating cece just realise the fab four was coming along she missed most of her friends while they were eating cece saw jasmine and tyler and james looking at them so she pass the word down to the girls so they all looked at them with a smirk on there face they could see how angry they were geting but then the bell rang evrybody went back to class that day went rather fast from lunch cece had said her good byes to everyone and had gotten her car to go get lelan when she pulled up to his school she saw him running so she step ot the car he came up to here and he gotten in the car in his seat after that cece had gotten back in the var she drove back around the block to see if niyyah had a ride. she saw niyyah sitting down so she yelled out the window thats when niyyah came up to the car.

Cece: do you have a ride to go home.

Niyyah: yeah john is on his way now

Cece: okay do you want me to what for you until he pulls up

Niyyah: yeah sure why not do he no what type of car you have

Cece: yeah paul had took my car to the arena one time.

Niyyah: okay

witht that said niyyah hop in cece range rover and closed the door thats when she turned around to see lelan playing his game so she decide to talk to cece.

Niyyah: so did you and paul pick a name yet for lil mama

Cece: no we are going to that today.

Niyyah: okay how do you no if your guy is cheating on you?

Cece: why do you think john is cheating on you?

Niyyah: no i think lita boyfriend is matt hardy?

Cece: oh well it all depends what are his patterns that he does and the things he normally don't d?

Niyyah: o don't know i will ask her.

Cece: okay what made you ask me that?

Niyyah: well i saw him with terri

Cece: oh thats crazy just aks her

Niyyah: i well.

while they were talking lelan was staring to get hunf=gry and he was ready to go home.

Lelan: mommy i am hungry and sleep can we go now

Cece: okay...niyyah where is john lelan is getting cranky and i am tired

Niyyah: he just text saying he is around the block.

Cece: okay...little man in a mintue then when we get home you can have a parfai until i cook dinner okay.

Lelan: okay Mommy

with that said he went back playing his game and cece was waitng for john to come getting niyyah they had heard a horn blow and thats when cece turned around to see john thats when she tapp niyyah and told her about john they said there coodbyes and cece pulle off and head srigat home 30 mintues later she was pulling the car in the gargae and thats when her and lelan had gotten out the car and she locked the car and went in the house she went to the kitchen and gave lelan a fruit parfai then he went to his room she went up to hers and pauls room and she took her clothes off and put on some trackpants and a t-shirt that said that Damn Good it was one of pauls shirt for females then she went down staris she layed on the couch until 7:30 then she started to cook for them she mad some baked chiken and some mashed pattoet and some beans thats it dinner was readdy at 9;30 paul came hom at 9 and went up stairs to take a shower.

Cece: dinner is ready

with that said they both came down stairs to eat dinner after they were done eating lelan went up to bed while paul and cece had clean up after that they went in the living room cece had sat down then paull sat next to her he pulled her close to him.

Paul: so do you wanna start or should i go frist?

Cece: you go first what was the first name you picked

Paul: well i picked amahiya

Cece: that sounds like a middle name.

Paul: okay what name did you pick then?

Cece: i like Nilah like form the lion king

Paul: i liked that name

Cece: okay her name will be Nilah Amahiya Levesque

Paul: i like now lets go to bed.

with that said they both went up stairs cece laid in the bed while paul took his clothes off and layed in the bed he had put his hand on her stomach and went to sleep he knew she was asleep.


	21. Getting Bigger and people Staring

**Tuesday and Wensday cece did not go to school because she woke up late and wasn't feeling good so thursday she made sure she set her alarma clock she new paul would be mad but she did not want to miss anymoredays of school.**

Thursday Seleste woke up to her alrma clock she was shocked paul did not wake up so she went in the shower she took about 20 mintues and then she came out in her undgarments thats when she woke up paul.

Cece: babe wake up

Paul turned over and moan he did not open his eyes he was tierd.

Cece: Paul baby coming on wake up

Paul open his eyes to see cece pleading with him with her crystal blue eyes so he sat up and bed wiping his eyes.

Paul: okay okay i am up what do you need.

Cece: can you go wake lelan up so he can get dress for school we miss two days all ready and i don't want us to miss anymore.

Paul: okay baby get dress i will wake him

Cece: okay

with that said paul walked outthe room to wake lelan had watch paul leave to wake lelan up so she decide to get dress she had put on some high waist ripped skinny light acid wash jeans then her grey pullover Sweater that says # 1 and not even trying then she put on some socks then her black blue and pink nike sneakers then her light blue watch and earrings then her mcm stark backpack thats when she had heard paul talking to lelan so she had put her hair in a high walked out the room to see what they were up to. when she walked in the room nbody was in there thats when she heard them in the tub she smiled seeing them but she had got spotted but paul.

Paul: can we help you

Cece: yes can you get dress please

Lelan: okay we will get dress but why do i have go to school mommy

Cece: so you can be smart like me and daddy and were you can meet new people and have friends to play with you.

Lelan: yes i like to play with my friends at school

Cece: well come on then.

with that said lelan hop out the tub and went to his room he had put on his boxers and some light blue jeans then he put on his light grey shirt then he put on his black and grey sneakers then he got his black backpack and was ready to go.

Paul: are you ready lil man

Lelan: yes daddy i am ready i wanna go play

Paul: okay lets go downstairs and get you r coat so you and mommy can go to school

Lelan: okay daddy

with that said they all went down stairs and cece and lelan grabed there jackets to go outside.

Lelan: mommy can we go get breakfast frist.

Cece: sure why not say bye daddy

Lelan: bye daddy

Paul: bye lil man bye baby i will see you later

Cece: yes you will can you walk us outside

Paul: okay come on

with that said they all went to cece car paul help lelan in the car and straped him in then he kissed him on the cheek and closed the door then he stood next to cece.

Paul: so do you want me to bring you some lunch

Cece: yes but thats if you don't have to do anything today

Paul: i don't have anything to do today and when are we going to go get the invation for the baby shower for lil mama

cece: we can go this weekend and get some and then we have to find a place to have the baby shower.

Paul: do you wanna have it here.

Cece: no not really to many people in our were house

paul: how about at the arena we can have it in the cafe

Cece: okay but i have to ask my daddy

Paul: okay do you want me to ask your father

Cece: sure you can ask him but baby we have to going if i am going to get him some breakfast.

Paul: olay but make sure you get something to eat

Cece: okay

with that said paul pulled her in for her a kissed she deepen the kiss and 5 mintues later she pulled apart and lean her forhead on pauls forhead and pecked his lips.

Paul: okay bye baby

Cece: Bye see you later.

paul kissed her one more time and watch her get in the car and drive off. after cece drove off she went to mcdonalds to get breakfast for her and lelan as soon as they got there she looked at the menu then she oder for her and lelan the 3 for 2 brekafst snadwhish and hasbrown and orange jucie for the both of them then she drove to the window to pay for it then she drove to the next window to get there food then she gave lelan his food then she drove her car to her school.

Lelan: mommy can i come and eat up there with you.

Cece: yes wait let me help you out pass me your stuff frist.

lelan: okay here

with that said lelan passed cece his food and drink then she had gotten out the car and help lelan out he had gotte his backpack and she put him in tha passanger side then she had gotten back in the car she sat an gave lelan his food while she did the same they ate breakfast then she gave him his jucie after they were done she told him they were going to walk to his school so he had gotten out the car with his bookbag so did cece she had gotten her bag and locked the car they walked across the street when she saw her friends lelan was standing behind her he was acting shy.

Tamina: hey cece who is the lil one

Cece: me and paul son Lelan

Tamina: hi Lelan

lelan was just standing behind cece he was acting she.

Cece: tamina he is acting shy but let me take him to school

Tamina: you want me to go with you

Cece: If you want to

Tamina: sure

Cece: come on lelan

Lelan: okay mommy

with that said they walked around the block to lelan school cece walked him to his class.

Cece: mommy will see you later okay

Lelan: okay mommy

with that said she kissed his cheek and he went in class she and tamina walked back to there school talking after they gotten to there school they had gotten check in then went to the cafe cece sat next to her friends that she had made going to this school.

Niyyah: so what is the name for lil mama

kelly: yeah what is it

Cece: okay we decide on the name Nilah Amiyah Levesque

Tamina: that is so beatful

Cece: thank you

Niyyah: when are you having the baby shower

Cece: in march

Niyyah: but you are not going to be here in march

Cece: i know but you guys will be getting the invation in the beginig of feburary so you fon't have to worry about it.

Tameesha: when are you coming back.

Cece: i will be coming back in june she is due april 4 so i will be backfor prom and stuff and i will be coming to get work while i am home.

Meesha: okay lets go to class

with that said they all went to there classes frist to fourth period when by fast and now it was lunch time cece had recived a txt from paul saying he is on his way with her lunch so she just sat down to wait for him then he txt about 5 mintues laer sayin he is in the hall way so she had gotten up and told with that said she went out to paul and hugg him and kissed him.

Paul: hey love

Cece: hi baby how was your day?

Paul: it was good so how many people did you tell our were daughters name to?

Cece: i just told the girls i hang out with how many did you tell

Paul: i just told my friends to and here is your lunch.

Cece: thank you did you talk to my daddy

Paul: yes i did and he said yes we can have your babyshower at the arena.

cece: thank you baby i new i can count on you

Paul: of course yiu can but i am going back to the arena but i will be home when you get there okay.

Cece: okay bye baby

Paul: bye I love you

Cece: i love you too

when she said that she turn to walk away when paul tug on her arm he kissed her goodbye and then he left to go back to work and cece wen t in the cafe she pulled out a yougart parfai with extra fruit on the side and two bottles of Fiji ate her lucnh and went back to class with everybody she thought today went by fast because before she new it the last bell rang tell everybody to go home cece grabed her stuff and head outside she then went to car and then gotten and drove off to go pick up lelan she saw him running toward her car so she had gotten out the car and open the door for him he had gotten in the car and straped his self in cece had gotten back on the car and drove home an hour later they were home she pulled in the garge she saw paul car she cut the car off and gotten out the car she help lelan out the car they went in the house.

Cece: Honey were home

cece had heard paul laughing come down the stairs as soon as paul feet hit the ground lelan ran strigaht to him cece had sat down on the couch she took her sneakers off because her feet were starting to hurt she notice this morning that they were starting to swell up she put her feet up on the couch thats when she saw paul and lelan come over to her so she move her feet.

Paul: babe are you okay

Cece: i am fine my feet just hurt and they are getting big

Paul: hey don't get said on me how about i make dinner tonight or we can go out to eat an then we can go to cold stone and we can get some ice cream how does that sound.

Cece: okay we can go out but where

Paul: don't worry about that i got that so rest your feet i will bring you your black nike slippers and we will leave in about an hour or so okay

Cece: okay

with that said paul went upsatirs to get cece nike slippers and he brong them down stairs then he made revrsation at panner bread for about 5:30 it was only 4:00 clock so paul went to his office and did what he had to do then he walked out his office and walked in the living room to see his two favorite people sitting on the couch watching Bubble guppies it was lelan favored show it was going on 4: 30 so they should leave now.

Paul: okay lets go

Cece: okay

Lelan: do we have to

Paul: do you want mommy cooking with her feet hurting

Lelan: no way

PauL: well lets go

with that said lelan had put back on his sneakers and his jacket so did cece she had put on her slippers and she grabed her phone she left her bag she put on her jacket so did paul then they all went to paul car everyone had gotten in the car then he drove off to panner bread so they want miss there was off in her own world she did not even know that they even stop at the resteraion until somebody open her door she took the seatbelt off and gotten out the car with pauls help.

Paul: you okay baby

Cece: yeah

Paul: are you sure

Cece: i am fine

with that said he stop asking her was she okay they walked in the resterion and sat down cece could feel someone look at her so she turn around to see an old couple look at her she just rolled her eyes she hated when people would stare sometime she would just blow up in everbody face and walk away or sometime she would just shake her head but this wasn't one of those for to shake her head she was tired fat and hungry and people looking at her made it even worse so she looked down at her phone she can feel them staring at her so she put her phone back in her pocket.

Cece: would you stop staring i know i have a beach ball for a stomach damn stop fucking lookat me can't a pregnate girl just sit down and fucking relax with out people staring i know i am fat is hell.

with that said the old people stop looking at her paul and lelan head had snaped up when they had heard cece talk the look on her face was telling it all she was piss off they did not say anything.

Hostess: Levesque

with that said paul and lelan stood up paul held his hand out for cece she gladly accept his hands they folled the hostess hand in hand.

Hostes: you waiter will be right with.

Paul: thank you

witht that said paul pulled out cece sit and lelan then he had sat down.

Paul: babe are you okay

Cece: no that old couple just was staring at me and i know i am fat because of the baby but they make it so obvious all the time and i just don't like the staring thing.

Paul: babe i understand nobody like they stareing not even me but can you just calm down for me.

Cece: yeah i will.

with that said paul leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. then he sat back down their water ashley walked up to them and asked for there drink odor cece had asked for a glass of apple jucie so did lelan paul ask for ice tea about fifteen mintues she brong back there drink then she ask for there food odor they gave them to her she left they where talking until she came back with there odor they sat an ate then paul payed for the cheque cece had changed her mind about the ice cream so they were heading home it was going on 9 when they left they had made home around 9:40 paul put the car in the garge and cece had gotten out the car he had gotten lelan out the car cece had locked paul car and open the door to the house then she closed paul carry lelan to his room cece went in theres and took off her clothes and put on some shorts and a sports bar then she climbein bed about 5 mintues paul had came in the room he took all his clothes off accpet his boxers he had gotten in bed he laid behind cece and put his arm around her.

Paul: good night baby

Cece: paul do you think how i acted early eas un called for.

Paul: no they were staring at you and they never said anything they just kepp looking i would have did the same thing.

Cece: you sure

Paul: of course i am baby

Cece: okay but would you still love me when i get bigger then this.

Paul: of course i will baby i love you and i have no reason to change mind.

with that said cece had turn ver to look at paul she kissed him on the lips and laid on his chest.

Cece: i love you too paul good night love

Paul: goodnight babe

with that said paul lean down and kissed cece head he had heard breath even out he knew she was sleep now about 5 mintues later paul had fell asleep.


	22. Trish whoRazor and Trish

Friday Monring Came around Seleste woke up around 7:30 she hop in the shower she took a 20 mintues shower she gotten out the shower and then she had put on her undergarments then she had put on her red jeans then her black and white mikey mouse shirt on then she walke over to paul to wake him up.

Cece: bae wake up

she said that while shaking him she heard him moan and then turn over.

Cece: paul do we have to go threw this everymorning.

paul looked up at her like what.

Paul: of course you know i am not a morning person.

Cece: me either but can you please wake up lelan.

Paul: okay but finish getting dress

Cece: i will now go

Paul: okay okay

with that said paul left out the room leaving cece to finish getting paul left cece had put on her socks then her white and red jordan then she had took out her black and gold Michael Kors watch and put it on then she put on her all time Low wrist band then her All time Low SnapBack then she took out her red and black Michael Kors bag then she changed her iphone case to red when she was done she had took her H&amp;m black jacket out so she can put it on after she was dress she went to go check on paul and lelan.

when she gotten to lelan room he was already dress he was wearing black skinny jeans and a red smiley face shirt with his white and red jordan he had his spiderman backpack on he just had to go down stairs to get his jacket.

Paul: so how did i do?

Cece: you did pretty good

Paul: yeah i did and you guys are not going to be late and you are matching.

Cece: i can see that...but do you want me to go get the invation saturday or you wanna go together.

Paul: lets go together

Cece:okay...lelabn come on

Lelan: okay daddy can you walk us downstairs.

Paul: sure

with that said cece went back to the room and grabbed her purse and her jacket she already had the snapback on once she had everythingy she went downstairs to meet the boys she had put on her jacket so did lelan paul threw a sweatshirt on so he can walk them outside when everybody had there jackets on they all went outside paul put lelan in his seat and strap him in and kissed his forhead and clossed the dorr he stood next to cece.

Paul: so have you chossen to be the god parents

Cece: yupp...do you wanna know?

Paul: that would be nice.

Cece: if i tell you you can't not tell them until the day of the baby shower.

Paul: okay i promise so who is it?

Cece: Shawn and Rebbeca

Paul: really Becca and shawn

Cece: yeah i know shawn is your bestfriend and i have grown to them like them ass family and i know baby Nahlia will too

Paul: awww thank you babe

Cece: you are more then welcome but i gotta go.

Paul: yes you do but give me my kiss first.

Cece: do i have too( she says with a playfull smirk on her face)

Paul: yes and you know you want too.

Cece: i do

with that said paul bend down and kissed cece on the lips he deepen the kiss and he had heard her moan after about 3 mintues he pulled back and leand his forhead on hers and peck her lips and said goodbye he help her in the car and closed the door she had leaned over and peck his lips and she said her goodbye. seleste drove lelan to his school so he would not be late and so he can eat brekfast once they pulled up to his school cece had gotten out the car he help lelan out he ran up to the door and waved bye to cece then cece had gotten back in her car and drove around the block back to her school when she got to her school she had parked the car and gottenout she grabed her purse and locked her car then she went across the street to the school buliding so she can get check in after that she saw some of the girls she talk to and they were with Trish Srtats cece did not no her at all her friends did she walked over to where they were and sat down.

Tamina: hey Seleste

Seleste: hey Tamina who is she

Tamian: well rember that girl we always talked about.

Cece: yeah

Tamina: well this is Trish

Cece: hi i am Seleste but i go bye cece

Trish: hi i am Patrish But everybody calls me Trish

Cece: Trisha how long have you been here at this school?

Trish: about 2 years how about you this my first time seeing you.

Cece: well i started here in octuber and the girls keep telling about you how you and me are the best dress in th school.

Trish: oh really

Cece: yeah but i thought everbody look pretty good to me

Trishz; i know what you mean.

with that said cece had stop talking she put her bag down and took off her jacket becasue she was getting hot that's when trish notice cece baby bump she wasn't freaked out or anything because trish has her on little scret that nobody knows that she has a baby boy name Joehahn who is only 1,

Trish: Cece can i talk to you for a mintue alone.

Cece sure.

with that said cece had picked her purse up she told tamnia to watch her jacket for her then she and trish walked out of the cafe into the hall way.

Cece: what can i do for you?

Trish: well i have this big Sceret that nobody knows and i just have a connection drawn to you and just want to tell you.

Cece: okay what is it?

Trish: well i have a son and his name i s Joehahn

Cece: okay trish we don't have to talk about all the detials now we can wait until after school and you can come to my place.

Trish: sure i would like that but i have to pick up my son Joehahn

Cece: well me too my son lelan goes to school around the coner i can wait for you.

Trish: okay thanks

with that said cece pulled trish in for a hug they then walked back in the cafe go to where they were sitting cece pick her jacket up and then she was about to sit down when the bell had rand but that day went bye fast paul had brong her some lunch and then he left cece had complet all her work it was down to her last period that class went by so fast then she left out the building thats when she walked up to trish.

Cece: do you have a car

Trish: yeah i have a Black bmw

Cec: okay what school do your son go to

Trish: he goes to a school around the coner

Cece: well i will see around there then

Trish: okay

with that said cece cross they street and had gotten in the car she drove to lelan school she heard his school bell rang so she had gotten out the car to meet him he ran striaght to her.

Lelan: hey mommy

Cece: hey buddy would it be okay if one of mommy friends come to the house

Lelan: yes mommy

Cece: okay

with that said cece and lelan had gotten in the car she had saw trish go get her baby after trish had came out cece blew the horn at her to get her attenion and it did.

Trish: yeah.

Cece: follow me to my place

Trish: okay

with that said trish went back to her car and put the baby carseat in a strap him then she had gotten the drive side and waited for cece to pull of wish was not long they drove it was a long ride to trish but the drive was about 35 mintues to 45 to cece house when they had reach the house they had gotten out the care cece locked the door she saw paull car and shawns car she just hope he did not tell shawn she motion for trish to follow her and she did so cece walked up to the dorr and unlocked when the door was unlocked lelan ran to the play room cece just had to shake her head she annouce her present to paul.

Cece: babe i'm home

with that said she walked into the living seeing becca sitting on the couch with shawn. she motion for trish to take a seat.

Cece: where's paul and you guys kids

Becca: they kids are in the playroom and pual he was here not to long agoa i think he went in the kitchen for some food.

Cece: i wanna no who is carrying the baby here because paul eats more then me.

they cause bouth shawn and becca to laugh paul came out to here what cece had just said about him.

Paul: well that was not nice

Cece: sorry babe

Paul: its okay

Cece: you guys that is my friend trish...trish this is my boyfriend paul and those are our were friends Shawn And becca

Trish: hello everyone.

Paul: i new a trish once she used to date one of my friends

Shawn: i know man

Cece: okay come on tridh lets go talk in the dinnig room

Trish: okay

Cece: bae can you cook dinner or oder out please

Paul: i gottcah

with that said cece and trisha walked to the dinnig room to talk.

Trish: okay what i tell you please do not tell anyone or interject in

Cece: okay.

Trish: well i was daitng this guy for about 3 years before i cam to Bridges we were friends first he had introduce me too his friens Paul and Shawn and Kevin Nash we all had gotten along pretty well then the year before last i had gotten pregnate with his son i told hm but he said he wasn't ready to be a father but he still wants to take care of him so i said okay he named our son Joehahn Roman Hall i told him i love that name we still dated but then time when on and we had fallen out of love with each other but we still stayed as friends and he is friends with your boyfriend.

Cece: okay who is He.

Trish: he is Scott Hall no as Razor Roman

Cece: okay but do you still love him?

Trish: i do but please don't tell him that

Cece: i want..

**Back in the Living room**

Shawn: paul having you seen that girl before

Paul: yeah i have she use to date one of the guys

Shawn: yeah was it Xpac

Paul: i don't think so

Shawn: maybe Nash

Paul: naw...she dated Razor

Shawn: she did they broke up about a year ago and razor was so sad

Paul: he sure was.

Becca: okay since you guys has frigures it out paul don't you think you should go cook i am hungry and i know cece would be too.

Paul: whatever becca let me go cook then.

with that said paul went to tthe kitchen to go cook he was make meat loaf with mashed patotes and some peas.

**Back In the Dinnig room**

Trish: are you okay cece

Cece: yeah i am fine lets go in the living room

Trish: okay

with that said they both had gotten up to go back in the living room trish picked up her son who was sitting in the carseat the went in the dinnig room to see shawn and becca watching tv.

Shawn: hey Trisha i know you from somewhere

Trish: really

Shawn: yeah you used to date my friend Razor

Trish: i did for 3 years

Shawn: so how has it been

Trish: its been okay i can't complain

Shawn: well i can you don't come around no more theres nobody there when i make jokes at Razor and paul and nash to get them.

Trish: well you have becca and cece

Shawn: they don't get them either they just sit there and look like lost puppies

Becca&amp;Cece: whatever

with that said shawn went quite they turn back to the tv paul called for dinner trish had stayed to eat with them and after dinner she left to go home but she gave her number to cece after she left so did shawn and becca and ther ekids lelan went up to bed cece had changed her clothes and then came back down stairs to help paul to clean up afte that they went back up to there room to lay down cec had took of her tanktop and laid in the bed to wiat for paul when he had gotten in he was just in his boxers.

Paul: well bae dinner went well don't you think?

Cece: yeah i do

Paul: well i am going to bed now night night love

Cece: night pauile

with that siad she kissed his bare chest while he kissed her forehead they both went to slepp some much need sleep at that.


	23. Invation and Church With God Parnets

Saturday Monring Seleste woke up around 10:30 she had gotten out of bed and she accidently woke paul up she said sorry he did not mind at all then she had gotten in the shower after her shower she went back in the room and put on her undergarments then she took out a black and white track suit then a white tank top after that she had put on her black and white addias slippers. paul had gotten in the shower after cece came out he cme out with his towel wraparound his waist then he slip on his boxers and green and black track suit then his slippers then he left out the room to go see if lelan was up he was and he was dress in and orange black track suit and his black and white slippers.

Paul: lelan are you ready

Lelan: yes but were are we going

Paul: we are going to go get invation for the baby shower for your little sister

Lelan: okay

with that said he grabbed his jacket and his ipad and follow his dad to his and cece room. when they had gotten to the room cece was putting her wallet in her pocket and phone then she pulled out her jacket then she put her hair in a high ponytail thats when she saw paul and lelan in the mirror.

Seleste: Hey guys

Paul: hey baby

Lelan:Hey mommy are you ready

Seleste: yes so are you guys ready

Lelan: yes mommy are you ready daddy

Paul: yes come on lets go.

with that said they all went downstairs cece and paul grabbed there jackets and they went outside to the car they all had hop in paul car and paul drove to mcdonalds so they can get something to eat after that they drove to Staples and walgreens and they could not find any baby invations so they went back home.

**In the House**

Paul: baby its this webiste called vista print and i know they have baby shower invations you can even make your own.

Cece: okay you rember those pictures we took me you and lelan?

Paul: yeah what about them?

Cece: you think i can put it on the invations.

Paul: yeah why don't you try that and if they come out good oder them okay

Cece: okay but should i put her name on it

Paul: yes and did you go by babies R us to get the little card for people to get off your list for Nahlia

Cece: yeah they gave me about 100 so i think we shold be good

Paul: while you that i will make us something to eat.

Cece: okay

wth that said paul left the living room to mak tomato soup a grilled cheese paul left she had gotten on her laptop to go to vista print she found a few pretty invation but the one she like the most had a little carry in the back of it and she had add the picture of her paul and lelan the picture was paul have lelan up on his sholders and paul on his knees kissing her stomach and lelan giving cece a kiss she like that picture alot so she had oder about 100 invation of that card they should be at her house with then 3 to 5 bussnes days after that she was done paul was done cooking he gave her and lelan 3 girlled cheese sandwishes and a bowl of tammtoes doup cece had ate all her food and went Srtiaght to bed.

**Sunday Monring**

Paul woke up he new cece wanted to go to church thid monring so they want be late so he took a shower then he put on his boxers then he had gotten dress then he went to go wake lelan up he put lelan in the tub after that he told lelan to get dress they both had on suits thrn paul went ot go wake up cece after he did that he went to go make breakfas. Cece had took a shower after her shoer she had put on her undergarments then she went in her closet she took out her Alice and Olivia Long Sleeve Maki dress and then put it on then she took out her Jeffrey Campbell Moccasins then she pulled out her Alexander Mcqueen Heroine Flap top tote bag tyhen she had put on a few pieces of jewalary on she grabbed her phone wallet and keys and put it in her bag then she went downstairs where paul and lelan was.

Paul: babe you look beauful

Cece: thank you and you too look so handsome in you guys suits

Paul&amp; Lelan: thank you

Paul: well lets eat and then we can go on to church

Cece: okay

with that said they all sat down at the kitchen table and ate breakfast wish was pancakes sausages and hashbrowns and apple jucies after theyate they all put on there coats and head for cece car because paul forgot where the church was after everybody was in the car she pulled off toward the highway when she saw her exit she took and drove the rest of the way to the church cece had pulled up to the church she parked in the back like she always do she lookes at the time and it was 11:30 they made it before church starts and she new it was bible study so she new she had to get in there because her godparents would not like that.

Cece: we better go inside

Paul: okay..come on little man

with that said they all had gotten out the car cece had grabed her bag while paul had let lelan out the car when everbody had gotten out the car she had locked the car up and met up with paul she took his hand and walked to the door she had open the door and walked in most people werent looking but she defintly saw her parents and godparents looking she saw a few empty seats and sat down about 20 mintues in too bible study it had finall end cece had stud up she had took her and paul and lelan jacket to the closet she had hung them up and then went back to her seat when her god parents but they were the pastors to they came up to her paul and lelan.

Cece: yess goddmother

Esther:how have you been princess

Cece: good and you

Esther: well i see you borught guest

Cece: yes i did paul this is my godmother Esther and Godfather steve and this is lelan oh and paul is my boyfrien.

Paul: nice to meet you too i am paul

Esther: nice too meet you as well and Seleste how many months are you.

Cece: i am 6 months pregnate are you guys going to come to the baby shower

Esther: of course we are princess we love you no matter what

Cecea; thanks but shouldn't you guys be getting ready to preacher

Steve: well yes we will see you when church is over right

Cece: of course

Steve: okay see you later

with that said they walked back o the frount to preacher after they preacher they where talking about diffrent things then it was time for the little kids and grown ups who was on the prasie dance team to dance whish was about an hour long then they prayed for diffrent people then esther had walked up to paul.

Esther:i pray for you.

paul looking like who so cece said something to him.

Cece: she is talking about you

Paul: oh... yes you can

with that said paul had gotten up and walked to where esther was in the middle of the isle.

Esther: what is you name agian?

Paul: my name is Paul

Esther: well Paul i know you are conser about how your sister is toward Seleste but your sister well changed she is just acting how a sister act your sister like Seleste but she is ust trying to fill her out for herself they way she is acting may be a little imature so let it be but she well changes.

Paul: thank you

Esther: you welcome

with that said paul went back to his seat next to cece and lelan he was to busy on his ipad. Esther went back up to the pulip she says it was offering time paul pulled out a 20 so did cece she gave lelan 4 dollars and they had stood up and they walked and out ther money in the bucket they went to sit back down after that it was time to let out church wish she did after that Esther and Steven walked to where cece and paul was sitting they wanted to talk to the man who has falling in love with there god child.

Esther: well hello there agian

Cece: hey

Paul: hi

Lelan: hello

Steven: hi... um paul i would like to know how do you feel about my goddaughter.

Paul: well sir i love her and 2 years from now i would love to marry her she is a wonderfull girl and she is smart and i feel and i beleive we are meant to be.

Steve: how did you guys meet

Paul: well i meet her over 3 years ago when i was debuting in her fathers company i had to go to his house he wanted to talk to me and thats when i saw her and i thought it was love at first sight but she was dating someone and so was i and i am not a homewreck so i just let it take it couse.

Steve: okay well treat my goddaughter right

Paul: i will sir

with that said steve and esther walked off they went to go to talk to cece father and mother see how they thought paul was. aftre her god parents left she was ready to go so she ad turn to paul.

Cece: baby you ready

Paul what about you

Cece: yeah i am ready let me get our jackets

Paul okay lelan go with mommy

Lelan: okay come on mommy

with that said cece and lelan had gotten up and walked over to the closte she had gave lelan his jacket and hat she had took her jacket and pauls jacket they walked back over to paul cec gave paul his jacket and then she had put on her jacket after that her father walked up to them.

Vince: hey princess hey paul and hey Lelan

Cece: hey dady we were about to leave

Vince: i can see that princess i came over to ask you guys do you wanna go out to eat tonight with us.

Cece: paul do you wanna go

Paul: sure what do you say babe

Cece: yeah i go daddy who else going

Vince: ya mom shane Ileania and alisha and your godparents

Cece: Okay when are we leaving

Vince: we are going to leave after church we are waiting for your godparents okay.

Cece: okay

with that said vince left and cece and paul and lelan took there jackets and sat back down about an hour later everbody was leaving cecehad hop in her car so did oaul and lealn her father told her where they were going so she pulled off to head toTGIF about 30 mintues later she pulled in to the parking lot of TGIF they all had gotten out the car she had saw her parents and sbilings and godparnets they all went inside the resturan they told the hostes there way a party of 11 the hostes said okay and they sat down cece had sat in paul lap because there where not enough seats in the waiting area when her mother said somethiing to her.

Linda: Seleste dear how is this pregnacny going dear.

Seleste: it is going very well Linda thank you for asking.

Linda: you welcome

with that said cece turn attenion to the bar she wanted a drink badly but she was not going to go get a drink she just sat an relax agianst paul until he rgodmother strat to talk to her.

Esther: princess what is that on your finger and your arm?

Seleste: i have a charm barcclet on arm thats says mom Lelan gave it to me and i have a promise ring on my finger that paul have gave me.

Esther: well that is beautful

Cece: thank you

Esther; you are welcome and i think you too were made for each other

Cece turn to look at paul and caught him smiling she did the same a turn to her godmother.

Cece: i like to thing so too

with that said they all went back to being quite until the hosstes had came up to annouce it the next party.

The Hostess: Mcmahon party of 11

Vince: well thats us

everbody had gotten up cece had gotten off of paul lap and step back so he can get up then lelan had gotten up then paul took cece hand and lelan walked in front of them they were following the hostess to there table when they got there paul pulled out cece chair she sat down in it and said thank you then he pulled out lelan chair and help him on the chair then he sat next to cece.

The Hostess: your waiter will be here shortly

They all nodded there and the hostess 5 mintues there waiter came up.

the waiter: hi my name is torrie and i am your waiter would you guys like to start of with drinks.

Linda: yes we would.

Torrie: okay mam would you start it off

Linda: sure can i have red wine please

Torrie: next

Vince: Can i have a beer please

Torrie: sure next

Ileania: can i have Lemonade

Jarred: sprite please

Alisha: Fruit Punch

Rob Van Dam: can i have Ice tea

Esther: sangruia

Steve: i would like the same

Torrie: okay and yo three

Lelan: can i have fruit punch

Cece: Ice tea with lemon

Paul: water with Lemon

Torrie: i will be back with you guys oders.

with that said she left and walked to go put there oder in. after the waiter left they went back to there menus and looked the waiter had came back she gave them there drinks then they all place there ood oder in after that lelan was getting bored he wanted his ipad from out the car so he turn to look at cece.

Lelan: mommy can we go get my gam from the car please

Cece: how about i let you play a game on my phone

Lelan : okay mommy.

with that said cece hand lelan her phone he new her code so she gave him her iphone after that she looked up she can see her famly eyes looked at her she know the had heard lelan but she did not care they watier can back with there food everbody ate and when they were finish everybody paid there half for the chequie then paul and selste was about to leave because they were getting tired so was lelan.

Cece: well this was fun but we gotta go

VInce: okay princess

Cece: bye daddy bye everyone

Paul: bye nice meeting you all

Esther: likewise

Lelan: bye

with that said paul cece and lelan put on there jacket and they left the resturants paul had hope in the drove side anddrove home.

**Back at TGIF's**

Esther: vince do she leave with him

Vince: yes she been leaving with him before her birthday

Esther: well he seems like a lovely young man do he tell you what his plans are we they get older.

Vince: yupp he wants to marry her i rember when they first met he could not keep his eyes off her when she left he turn around and ask me who she was and i told him that she was my baby daughter but i trust paul he treats her like a princess and you guys seen the guys she dated.

Steven: yes they were all wrong member that guy she dated when she was 13 years old he was 19

Vince: yeah i could not get around that relationship

Steven: me either.

with that said they all had gotten up and left and went home.

**Back with Paul and Seleste...**

they were home paul had put lelan in the tub then he put his pjams on him then put him in bed then he went to his room were he see cece coming out the shower with just a towel on he watches her for a couple a mintues then he gets in the shower for 20 mintues and then he walke out in his boxers then he layed in bed next to cece she layed her head on his chest and kissed it he kissed her gorhead.

Cece: Night baby

Paul: night love

with that said he pulled her a little closer to him he had her breath even out he new she was sleep abot 10 mintues later he went to sleep to.


	24. Trish Sees Scott And The Bella twins

Monday Monring seleste woke up around 7:50 she new she had to get lelan up and ready for school so she did not even bother to wake paul she had hop in the shower after her shower she had put on her undergarments then she took out her pink track suit and then she put that on then she put on her white socks on then her white and pink jordans then she picked up her bookbag then she went to lelan room she saw he was woke so she told him to get a shower she pulled out his green and black track suit and his black jordans he already had his bookbag pack when he came out he put on his clothes and grabed his backpack.

Lelan: mommy is daddy wake

Cece: no but he still sleep do you wanna give him a kiss bye

Lelan: yes

Cece: okay come on

with that said cece and lelan picked up there stuff and went back to her and paul's room so lelan can say goodbye to his father when they walked in they saw paul stir in his sleep so they walked in all they way cece sat down on the bed while lelan ran over to his father paul had woken up when he had heard someone yell his name that's when he saw lelan.

Paul: buddy where are you going

Lelan: i am going to school with mommy

Paul: okay where is she

Lelan: turn around and you will see her sleep head

Paul chuckled and turn to see cece up and dress ready to go.

Paul: babe why didn't you wake me up

Cece: i thought you needed the rest so i just let you sleep is that okay.

Paul: its fine baby but you guys should get going it like 8:30

Cece: yeah we should go lelan say bye daddy

Lelan: bye daddy

with thta said he gave his father a kiss on the cheeck and went to go get his backpack

Paul: what about mommy say goodbye to daddy

Cece: you would just love for me to call you daddy huh

Paul: yes yes i would.

Cece: well its not going to happen.

Paul: hey well can i get a kiss goodbye

Cece: sure why not

with that said cece moved in the middle of the bed and she kissed paul about 5 mintues later she pulled apart she told she will see him later she went to go get lelan and then they were out the door it was 9:00 clock when lelan had got to school he was late she had to walk him in the building she told him she would see him later after that she had walked out of the building and went to her car then she drove around the block to go to her school she know she was late after she had gotten out the car she had locked the car and crossed the street and went in the buliding she had went to the main office to get her late pass after that she went to her classes first and forth period went bye fast now it was lunch time and she was waiting for trish so her and trish can eat lunch together after she saw trish they walked to the lucnh line they had gotten there lunch and then they sat down with there food.

Trish: so did you do your Babyshower invation for Nahila

Cece: yeah we oder them but you guys have to give me your email adress or do you want me to bring it to you.

Trish: you should brings our here

Cece: okay are you coming over today

Trish: yeah i am coming .

Cece: Do you know how to get to my house

Trish: yeah i know where you live i rember

Cece: okay and the other girls are coming over

Trish: like who

Cece: Aniyyah, Kelly,Tamina, Aj,Trinty and the bella twins i am starting to like them why?

Trish: because: i thought you were going to invite Maryse and Candice Michelle.

Cece: i don't even know who they are to tell you the truth.

Trish: oh well we better go to class wasn't that the bell

Cece: yeah i will see you later

with that said they both went to class they walked to there classes Seleste had told Kelly,Tamina,Aj,Trinty and the bella twins she told niyyah they all no how to get there she had texted paul and told him that the girls were coming over and she told him his friends can come over he said he was going to invite a couple of guys over. school went by fast and cece left she went to go get lelan after that she drove home her friends new where she lived so she did not wait for them. cece had pulled up to her driveway she unloked the car her and lelan had gotten out the car then they walked up to the door and cece had unlocked the door lelan had went in then she did she locked the door back and then anucment.

Cece: Paul were home

Paul: i am in the livingroom

Cece: okay

with that said cece went upstairs with lelan she had drop her bag down and took her sneakers off she keep her socks on and she walked down stairs to the livingroom she saw paul sitting down she new he had a week off because of some injury triple h had gotten on Smackdown. she had sat down next to him.

Paul: How was your day today babe

Cece: it was good how was yours babe?

Paul: good i had went to the mall today bought Nahlia somethings

Cece: you did what did you bye

Paul: well i had gotten her some sneakers and some outfits that i thought was cute and some little headbands

Cece: awww baby that was so sweet of you to do for Nahlia

Paul: i know but don't tell the guys that i have a sweet side to me.

Cece: i would never do that i love to have the sweet side to my self and how many of the guys you asked over.

Paul: they only ones i hang out with you no road dogg xpac billy gunnshawnd kevin nash and razor said he might and might nigt come

Cece: what about shawn?

Paul: he said he was coming over early he said he is going to bring cameronhe want lelan to have someone to play with.

Cece: okay

with that said they layed down on the couch washing criminal minds it was about 5 when the door bell rang cece had changed her clothes she was wearing some shorts and a tank top still with her white socks and with her nikey slippers paul was shaking his head because she did that on purpose paul had gotten up to open the door it was his friends he was shocked to see Razor. He saw Shawn son Cameron run right pass him to go get lelan who was in the playroom he laughed everybody went in the livingroom they saw cece sitting down with a pickel and whip creaming eating.

Shawn: ill Seleste who eats Pickles with whip creaming

Cece: well can't you see when people are pregnate they have werid carvings then becca have werid cravings

Shawn: yeah but she never did that you are werid

Cece: what ever shawn hey Sean Jesse billy and scott

Sean(x-pac): hey cece

Jesse(Road dogg): hey Mommy

Billy Gunn: hey Cece

Scott Hall: hey Seleste how have you been

Seleste: i have been good what about you.

Scott: good can't complain

while there were talking the door bell rang and it was all Seleste friends lelan and cameron had heard the door bell so they came out of the lay room.

Lelan: daddy doorbell

Paul: okay

paul had gotten up to open the door it was all seleste friends he had let them in he closed the door behind them and showed them to the living room where everybody was lelan sat on cece lap while cameron was on shawn lap trish did not get to cece house yet she was the last one get there.

Paul: babe ya friends are here

Cece: okay

cece friends had sat on the couch they were cooking for there friends tonight she was just waiting for trish she had gotten up to go get some water she went into the kitchen and grabbed some water whe her phone rang and it was trish.

Cece: hello

Trish: hey cece its me i am outside is it okay for joehanh to be here

Cece: yeah here i come

Trish: okay

with that said cece had hung up here phone she had walked passed the living room to open the dorr when paul had called her.

Paul: cece where you going

Cece: to open the door for a friend

Paul: okay

with that said seleste had walked to the front door to open the door for trish she had joehanh and seleste picked him up they walked into the living room Trish was in for a shock so was Scott hall as soon as she went into the living room everybody stop talking when trish came in scott stood there shocked so was trish so billy gunn said something.

Billy: i have a feeling that you know this pretty girl scott

Scott: i sure do member that girl i always talked abot

Billy: yeah you said she was the love of your life and one day you were thinking about marrying her what about her.

Scott: well that girl is her Trish Straut who baby cece

Cece looked at trish to tell her to tell Scott that is his baby trish gave her look like okay.

Trish: scott thats my son he is a year old

Scott: oh.. he said while sounding sad.

Trishs: can we talk scott its something important

Scott: okay come on lets go in paul white room.

Trishi: okay

Paul: don't mess my white room up

Scott: i'm not

with that said scott and trish left the room to go to the white room to talk to each other.

**Trish And Scott **

Trish: scott rember when we were together and you said i was acting diffrent.

Scott: yeah you were eating werid things

Trish: well scott i was pregnate and i had found out i was sacred you didn't want the baby so i left.

Scott: okay were is the baby.

Trish: you know the baby cece was carrying.

Scott: yeah

Trish: well thats your son and his name is Joehanh Roman Hall i gave him your wrestling name as a middle name and i gave him your last name because i was going to tell you about him i was going to ask cece if she could one day help me to tell you because you working in her father company.

Scott: that little guy is my son

Trish: yeah he is and he acts just like you and i knew i couldn't keep him away from you.

Scott: wow but trish why didn't you think i want the baby

Trish: because my father didn't want me and i was in my own head saying no man want a baby with you trish not even the great scott hall.

Scott: if you would have talked to me i would have been happy i am happy now that i have a baby a son who i can spoile and love trish i always want kids special with you trish.

Trish: i am so sorry i never talked to you and i just walked away

Scott: its okay trish we could start over if you want we can start were we left from.

Trish: you still want to date me.

Scott: yes i love you i haven't date since the day you left

Trish: and i have regreated that day

Scott: so Trish Annie Struats will you be my girlfriend agian

Trish: yes i would love to and would you like to meet your son.

Scott: yes i wil love to

with that said they both walked back into the livng to see there friends talking and haveing fun they saw cece eating another pickel.

Cece: Hey whats up with you guys.

Trish: we made up were back toegther and everyone that is scott son.

Shawn: i knew it

Trish: whatever is dinig ready

Cece: well damn trish i thought i was the one here carrying the baby and everybody else hungry but my ass geez what the hell get all ass so hungry all the damn time.

Trish:i am just hungry i haven ate since lunch

Paul: alright alright dinner she be ready in a few

with that said everbody was watching tv the bella twins thought paul was cute so they wanted to get to no him more and maybe taking him from cece so when they saw paul go in the kitchen they went in while nobody was watching but lelan saw them go in after his father did so he followed them.

Nikki: wow brie this kitchen is nice and big

Brie: yeah paul you did a great job

Paul: well cece and lelan help me out so all the credit should be hand it to then too.

Nikki: she should be giving alot of credit for alot of things be cause you are one hot looking guy.

Paul: thanks i guess

Brie: why would you want a trinidadian pregnate girl when you can have to hot twins.

while they were talking lelan had went to go cece she wanted to know what he wanted so she went with him she walked owards the kitchen and she had heard what the twins said she wanted to know what paul thought.

Paul: i might have a Pregnate Trinidadian girl but i love her and she is one hot girl i have ever meet and she is not a bitch like you too are she is everything i want in a girl did she ever tell you her quote she gave herself.

Nikki: no what is.

Paul: its my favorite its Brains Beauty and Sometime a Bitch and the motto fits her becuase she has brians she is one some girl and she is with a doubt beautful and if you get her angry enough like trying to flirt with me or insult her or our kids she turns into the worse Bitch you would ever meet but thats what i love about her she is very diffrent unlike you two wanna be you twins are cute just not my type at all i am not going to tell you to leave because i din't invite you but i know Seleste will defintly ask you too.

Paul knew cece was at the door hew always get butterful whens she is like a foot a way and he knew she heard what they said.

Nikki: whatever Seleste is afriad of us she know that we can ruin her life

paul was about to say something when cece came in the door and she said something to them.

Cece: well let me tell you twins something my name is Seleste Maria Mcmahon and i am not afriad of nobody you can't ruin my life at all i am one Bitch you don't want to mess with i can ruin yourlife with a snap of a finger.

Brie: what you said your name is Seleste Maria Mcmahon so you are saying Vince Mcmahon is your father so you are an heirss

Seleste: yes he is and let me tell you i can be just like my father vindicteive when someone cross my path so i am warning you now you don't want to get on my bad side because you will defintly regret it. have you guys heard of a story that a girl since she was a kid she cause trouble but never went to jail.

Nikki: yeah but that girl only would get in trouble after people start with her and plus she new the cops and she would pay for all her damgeds she cause that night why?

Cece: becuase that little girl was me if you guys don't want to see that person i am telling you guys now leave my home and i mean never come here agian and try to get in my man pants.

Brie: we will go this time but next time we want and we will get what we want and that is your man paul.

Cece just laugh at them they looked at her like what before she could say anything paul did.

Paul: look i would never cheat on her special not with you two i love her more thing anything now you two need to leave night now but right thr fuck n ow

Nikki: okay

with thta said the bella twins left paul just looked at his girlfriend and thnak his lucky stars for her he truly loves her he never loved a girl like he loves cece.

Paul: baby i truly love you

Cece: same here paul

Paul: i just have one question for you love

Cece: and what is that

Paul: would you ever go back to being that person who fought because people started with you.

Cece: no i wouldn't go back to that persone ever.

Paul: why not if i may ask

Cece: because of you paul you never hurt me like those other guys did or like my mom did you ever ever beat me like that guy sunny did you never turn your back on me you ever used me paul and i have a feeling that you won't ever.

Paul: i would never want to hurt you babe physcial or mentaly i love you i would ever do anything like that to you those guys did that to you were or still are cowards who reather pick on women then on people there own size you don't have to worry about me doing anything like that ever baby.

Cece: i know that's why i love you

Paul: i love you too.

with that said the kissed and then wen t in the living to tell everbody dinner was ready they were happy because they were starving everbody ate dinner and then everbody said there goodbyes lelan went to clean his self up and went to bed paul and cece had washed the dishes and cleaned up downstrais after ther were done the went up to bed cece took her bar off and keep on her tank top she laid down in bed paul did the same thing it was going on 11:30 and they were tired cece had laid her head on paul's chest she kissed it and he kissed her forhead.

Cece: night baby

Paul: night gorgeous

witht that said pual had pulled her a little closer and then they both fell asleep on eachother arms they way it should alwyas be.


	25. Handing out Baby Shower Invation

_**Tuesday and Wensday went bye fast for cece she even gotten her baby shower invations she was so excited to see them she had showed paul he was excited to he told cece he loved the picture she had picked she showed the invation to lelan and he likes it too they had put the babies r us cards in there and where the baby shower will be held.**_

Thursday Monring seleste woke up arond 7:30 she had accindently woke paul up he had looked at his girlfriend and saw she was slinetly saying sorry.

Paul: You want me to wake lil man up

Cece: would you please

Paul: sure but where is my monrnig kiss

Cece: would you like one

Paul: of course

with that said cece had moved over to paul side and kissed him witch paul deepen the kiss about 5 mintues later paul pulled away and leaned his forhead on cece and pecked her lips one more time.

Cece: can you go wake up lelan now so we can go.

Paul: yes and you go take a shower

Cece: i am now go

Paul: i am going

with that said paul left to go wake up lelan. when paul had left the room she had went to the shower and had gotten in she had tooken a 10 mintue shower since she didn't have alot of time when she had gotten out she had went back in the room to put on her undergarments then she had put on her H&amp;M white Jesery top then her Navy and white Tribal Print Pants then her white Converse then she took out her gold crowned Queen Necklace then her Marc Jacobs white Messenger bag then she had put her hair in a pny tail then she had put on her Flat brim Ball cap then some light blut lipstick and she had sparyed on a little bit a perfum.

Paul had put out some jeans and a white and navy blue shirt for Lelan then his Navy Blue Sneakers then he pulled out his bookbag when lelan came from the tub he had put on his clothes to get dress after that he went to his dad and mom room where he saw his dad and mom and deepen converstion.

Lelan: mommy i am ready for school

Cece: i can see that let mommy grabed some things and we can go

Lelan: okay mommy

with that said cece grabbed about 15 baby shower invation and put them in her purse then she grabed her binder with all of her stuff and she was ready to go.

Paul: baby you ready to go

Cece: yeah can you walk us out

Paul: i would love to baby

with that said cece and lelan grabed there jackets and they all were walking down stairs to head outside when they was outside paul open cece rangerover and he help lelan to his Prince chair in cece car he had strap him in his he had closed door then looked at his girlfriend he help her in and kissed her bye. after paul had kissed cece bye she had pulled off to head for lelan school he had gotten to school at 8: 30 she had walked him in school.

Cece: Mommy loves you

Lelan: i love you too mommy

Cece: okay now go and have fun in school.

Lelan: i wills mommy

Cece: now go on behave

witht that said lelan went in his class to have fun. Cece had left out of his school she had went back to her car so she can go to her school when she had gotten there it was 8:40 she had gotten check in and went to the cafe where she saw her friends she had sat down and took off her jacket until trish said something.

Trish: hey Seleste did you get the the baby shower invation back yet

Cece: yes i did would you like to see them

all the girls: yes we would love to

Cece: well i have one for the each of you all so here you go

with that said cece took out her baby shower invation and hand them to Kelly,Trish,Lita,Tamina,Aniyyah,Aj,Trintiy,Cameron,Nattie,Layla.

trish was the first one to speak up.

Trish: wow..Just wow these are amazing who eles are you going to give to.

Cece: well since i startred here i had gotten close with so i was going to give here one because she is nice to me.

Trish: well that is awsome what about and

Cece: i have no problem with giving them one

Kelly: you should are you not talking to Nikki and Brie

Cece: no they tried to hit on paul in my house

Layla: when was this

Cece: meber when i invited you all over for dinner monday.

Aj: yeah why

Cece: well thats when they had decide to hit on my man in my house i told my bestfriend Kyra and she was not happy she know i will try my hardest to fight them but she was like let me handle them you are pregnate i said okay you can handle it.

Layla: them twins are asking for it

Cece: yeah while lets go to class

with that said they all had gotten up they went to there classes they day went by fast she had given and and and invation to her baby shower when school was over she couldn't wait to go home to take a nap an send all the invation out she had walked with trish to go get there kids she had gotten lelan and she waited for trish outside the school when she saw trish they walked back to the school cece was about to go acorss the street when she had heard those bella twins call her name so she turned around.

Cece: may i help you

Nikki: why have you been ignorant us

Cece: ae you serious right now you try to hit on my man and you insult me in my own home what the hell

Brie: we are sorry

Cece: your SorrY?

Nikki: yeah we are definty sorry

Cece: well you can stick your sorry up your assess now bye

with that said cece and lelan walked acorss the street to cece car and they got in and she had puled back she could not belive those damn twins about 30 mintues she pulled up to there house she had help lelan out the car after that she locked the car and they walked in the house.

Lelan: daddy were home

Paul: i am in the living room

Lelan Okay daddy

with that said they walked in the living room were paul was cece had took took of her jacket so did lelan then they walked back into the living and sat down were paul was.

Paul: so how was your day buddy

Lelan: i had fun the kids were nice we played outsideand had lunch and then we had a nap then we had snack time and then it was time to go.

Paul: okay buddy...Babe how was your day today

Cece: it was okay could have been better i gave the invation out to the girls except for the bella twins and they were mad so they said sorry

Paul: did you aceppt there apoglize baby?

Cece: no i told them to stick it up there assess because nobody cross me... so baby how was your day

Paul: it was okay can't complain you know i go back to work next week

Cece: yeah i miss not saying baby were home

Paul: hey babe its okay you know i have thee weekends off and your father is not letting me travel so don't be sad

Cece: okay well can we take a nap and then send these invation out

Paul: of course and i will cook dinner and you and lelan can make the fruit salad

cece: okay come on then.

Paul: alright lelan you taking a nap to

Lelan: yes daddy

Paul: come on lets go take a nap then

with that said they all walked upstairs to go to there room lelan went to his and took off his clothes and he put on some shorts. Cece had took off her sneakers and she laid down with paul right behind her.

5 Hours later they all woke up paul had took lelan and cece to the post office so they can send the invation out after that was done they went back home paul did not cook he odor some food cece had wanted some fried chicken so the odor some chinnes food he was just hopeing that they were not getting the same guy from last time who would not stop drooling over cece. Cece had changed her clothes she had on some yoga shorts and a Sports Bra she had keep her socks on she just slip on her slippers and she walked back down stairs wehere paul was in the living room she had sat next to him she had put her feet acorss his lap and laid back.

Paul: really babe

Cece: what ?

Paul: so am i your foot stool or something

Cece: you don't want my feet on you

Paul: baby i was just playing you can keep your feet on me

Cece: okay so what time is the food coming

Paul: it should be here in a few i hope that same guy don't gome cause he was drooling over you

Cece: baby you were jealous just get over it already i am with you and if it is the same guy i will kiss you in front of him okay.

Paul: okay and i am not jealous of any guy because you are my girlfriend

Cece: what ever floats your boat baby

Paul: why are you so mean to me

Cece: i am not i just want you to admit to me that you were jealous of that guy.

Paul: okay i was okay i did not like tat guy staring at your ass and chest and stuff baby.

Cece: aww baby you were jealous and you admit to me now you dersevr a kiss.

Paul: fine bye me

with that said cece sat on paul lap all they way and she kissed him there were kissing for about 10 mintues until lelan came and interupt them because he had heard the door bell.

Lelan: daddy they door

Paul: okay buddy wait with mommy while i go get the food

Lelan: okay daddy i wait with mommy

witht htat said lelan sat on the couch next to cece and he watc his father go open the door paul was just hopeing it wasn't the same guy but he was going to get the shock of his left because it was and his name is kevin. Paul had open the door and groan when he saw that it was the same guy.

Paul: how much for the food

Kevin: 24:50

Paul: okay baby can you get me 24:50 please

Cece: sure babe hold on

with that said cece had gotten paul wallet and took out 24.50 to take iit to him and when she had gotten she saw that it was the same guy from the last time she was going to have with this .

Cece: here you go baby

Paul: thanks love

with thsat said paul had kissed her and he thought she was going to leave but she didn't she stayed next to him showing off her big pregnat belly.

Paul: here you go sir.

Kevin: thanks here go your food and miss how many months are you

Cece: i am 6 in the half months

Kevin: thats good well i sould be going and sir take care that lovely lady she is beautful.

Paul: thanks and i will i take care of her like i always do

Kevin: okay bye

with that he walked away

Kevin: she is one fine piece ass ( he said mummble but paul and cece had heard everywhere he just said)

paul had closed the door after the chinnese man left he went in the kitchen while cece had went back in the kitchen with lelan they were watching tv she could not belive what that guy just said it had been 15 mintues since paul been in the kitchen putting the food on there plates he could m=not belive that guy.

Paul: come eat

Lelan: okay daddy

with that said lelan and cece had gotten up they had went into the kitchen cece had help lelan in her seat after that she went to sit down and wait until paul put there plates in front of them when he did he had gave them there drinks and then he had sat next to cece they started to eat.

An hour later they where cleaning everything up lelan had went to bed because he was falling asleep while eating. paul was washing the dishes while cece was sweeping the floor when they were all done they made sure all the dorrs locked and then they went up to bed cece had took off her sports bar and laid in bed waiting for paul he had took off his clothes and left on his boxers he had gotten in the bed cece ha laid her had on his chest just thinking about early.

Paul: baby what are you thinkig about

Cece: about early what that guy said was so uncalled for

Paul: i know it was baby we don't have to use there food service anymore

Cece: okay but baby i wanna start to eat healthy agian like we used to

Paul: if you want then we can start tomrrow

Cece: sounds good to me baby i am just want to do it for Nahlia and try and get Lelan to eat healthy

Paul: okay baby well we are going to eating health tomroow monring i will wake up early to make you guys some breakfast.

Cece: okay night baby

Paul: night love

with that said cece had kissed paul chest and paul had kissed her forehead he love cece like he never loved anybody before he had heard her breath even out so he know she was sleep he pulled her a little closer to him he loved her more then life itself about 5 mintues later paul went to slepp too.


	26. Chapter 26

Friday Monring came around for Seleste she had woken up from the alarma at 7:00 clock she had woken paul up so he can wake Lelan up after she had woke paul up she went to the bathroom to take a shower she took a 30 mintue shower after she had gotten out and had put on her undergarments then she had put on some lotion then she had put her hair up in a messy bun then her black Bandana print headScarf then her Black Net Worth Trouser Pants then her Normal People Scare Me Sweater then some socks then she had put on her Black Varisty red Jordan Sneakers she had put on her Diney Mickey mouse watch then her bow bracelet Black Silky Nappa on she had went to her clotes and took out her Moschino Quilted Nylon Black Bacpack on then she went back in the room and change her iphone case that says Bitch is the New Black. When she was done dress Paul and lelan had came in the room lelan was wearng a yello Polo shirt with some Strighat Leg Jeans and his gray and yellow sneakers with his hair in a pony tail it was going on 8:00 so they had to get going.

Paul: baby you ready

Cece: yeah do you wanna take us to school or do you want me to take me and lelan.

Paul: let me take you guys let me throw on something

Cece: okay

with that said paul went to there clothes and took a pair of track pants and he had put them on then he had grabbed a Tshirt then he had put his slippers on and walked bback in the room to his two favortie people.

Lelan: daddy are you ready now

Paul: Yes i am ready

Lelan: okay mommy are you ready to go

Cece: yes i am ready can we go now

Paul: yes lets head out

with that said they all walked doen stairs and grabbed there jacket and head to the garge to get in paul's Hummer H2 truck paul had help cece in the car and then he help Lelan his chair after that paul had gotten in the car on his side after that he pulled off to go to lelan school it was a 30 mintue drive paul had help lelan out the car and he took him to the buliding.

Paul: i will see you later buddy

Lelan: okay daddy are you going to pick me up frist and then mommy

Paul: i am going to pick you up early today so we can give mommy something special.

Lelan: okay daddy

Paul: go have fun

with that said lelan had went to his class. Paul had went back to his car where cece was he had gotten back in the car and drove to cece schol witch was right around the coner he had pulled up to her school right in front of it he saw her Princple out there. Paul had turn his attenion to his girlfriend.

Paul: babe are you okay

Cece: yes and no

Paul: whats wrong baby

Cece: wwll i feel fat and i know its just the baby but look at me

paul looked at her he thought she looked gorrgeous.

Paul: baby you look gorgeous to me and i am attractive to you baby i love that you have a baby bump it means to me that you are giving me another Child that i can spoil and babe you look cute with or without a baby bump and you only have 3 more months to go until we have our were Princess Nahila babe.

Cece: okay baby and thank you i needed that i love you so much Paul

Paul: i love you and i will bring you a cesar Salad later and and extra bottle of Fiji water okay.

Cece: thanks babe

with that said she lean closer to him and kissed him after she kissed him paul had gotten out the car and help cece out the car he had closed her door.

Paul: well i will see you later my love

Cece: see you later babe

cece was about to walk away but paul had stop her he gave her a kisss witch she had deepen about 5 mintues later they had broke apart because they needed air.

Paul: baby you have to go to class i will see you later i love you

Cece: i love you too baby

with that said paul had left. Cece had went into the building she went to the cafe to sitdown and eat breakfast she had saw Tameesha and Trish and Aniyyah she frist went to get some breakfast then she went to sit down with them she started to eat her food then the bella twins came up to her.

Nikki: hey Seleste we are really sorry

Cece: i don't care about your sorry's okay what you did was disrespect is hell i would never do that to you guys boyfriend at all i never walked up to John or Danile you two did and did it at my house were my son live you two make me sick and i am a person you rarely dislike people and i dislike the both of you damn twins.

Brie: Cece we know what we did was wrong so we would like to makeup for it.

Cece: nah i am okay really i need to go to class any way because the bell just rang.

with that said cece had took her jacket off and put her bag pack back on and she left to go to her classes because she needed to get all her work down because in March she will not be in school because Nahila will be born in april or sooner then that. but school went bye rarley fast from first to 4 th peroid it was now time for lunch and she could not wait to see paul she missed him so much she had just recived a text message from paul saying come in the hall way so she had told thst psul hsd lunch for her so said okay cece had went out to the hall way she had saw paul amd she had walked fast just to get to him and when she did she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him and she had heard him chuckle when they pulled apart.

Cece: what's so funny Mr.

Paul: nothing just that you maul when i am bring you your lunch

Cece: whatever paul you know you love it when i maul you baby

Paul: i do but did you miss me

Cece: of course i did baby

Paul: i missedf you two but here is your lunch behave and i will see you when you get home.

Cece: okay baby

with that said paul bent down and kissed cece then he had pulled away solwy from her he told her goodbye he had watch her walked away then he left out the buliding and then he had gotten in the car to go to get lelan to take him shopping to get cece something and nahlia something he had pulled up to lelan school an gotten out the car to go get him when he went inside he had sign in then he went to go to lelan class and so he can pick him up he had knocked on the door he had heard the teacher say come in and he had open the door and went in the class.

The teacher: hi my name is Arksana how may i help you

Paul: hi my name is Paul Levesque and i am here to pick up my son Lelan Levesque

Arksana: okay but his mom always come get him

Paul: i know but today i am picking him up

Arksana: okay

with that said she had turned around to call lelan she told him to get his stuff so he can go home lelan did what he was told after that he had gotten everything and when he turned around he saw his daddy so he ran over to him.

Lelan: daddy

Paul: hey buddy are you ready

Lelan: yes daddy

with that said paul and lelan left the bulding and went to his car it was 12:00 clock so they were going to head to mall. paul had help lelan into the car and then he had gotten in and he went striaght for the mall it was an hour drive but hey when he pulled up he had gotten lelan out and they went in to the jewalary store he ask lelan to pick something out for his baby sister with that said he had Picked out a name barclet he had showed his daddy paul said he liked it but they need to put Nahlia name on it. paul had asked the jewalery can they put the baby name on it they said sure it will only take a few moments so they went shopping they had bought a Pink Cheetah baby bag for Nahlia and some baby stuff then they went back to the jewalary store when they had gotten there the lady said the name barrcelet was done paul said okay then he saw a pink gold watch he had asked for that to the lady gave it to him he had paid for both piece a jewakary then they left to go get cece it was around 3:30 when they pulled up to cece school they waited till she had gotten out the building lelan had spotted her out so he yelled to her.

Lelan: mommy!

he yelled cece had heard somebody yell so she looked she had saw lelan in paul car so she walked over to the csr and gotten in the car she leaned over and gave paul a kiss.

Cece: hey buddy how was your day

Lelan; i had fun today mommy

Cece: really

Lelean: yeah mommy

paul had listen to them talked all the way hom when they gotten home he press the botton for the garge and he had pulled in the garge and he told cece to go inside she did that and paul and lelan had gotten the bags out the car and they went in the house.

Paul: baby were are you

Cece: baby i am in the white room

Paul: okay

with that said he and lelan took the bags to the white room were cece was paul sat next to her so did lelan.

Cece: baby whats with the bags

Paul: well baby i went and picked our son up early today from school and we did some shopping

Cece: okay what did you get

Paul: well lelan had bought Nahlia a barrclet that has her name

with that said paul had gave her that piece of jewlary

Cece: wow this is beautful thank you lelan

Lelan: you welcome mommy

Paul: theres more here is what i got you

He pulled out the gold and pink watch

Cece: thank you baby

Paul: you welcome but theres more we got you a baby bag and Nahlia some toys.

paul gave here the baby bag

Cece: this is so cute baby this is a betsey Johnson bag Omg this is the one i wanted for her thank you thank you so much.

Paul: you welcome

Cece: well can we take a nap all this excment has taking a toll on me and i am getting tired.

Lelan: yeah please daddy nap time

Paul: sure lets go

with that said they all had headed up stairs lelan had went to his room and paul and cece had went to theres cece had took off her sneakers and she had gotten in the bed paul had gotten next to her cece had laid on paul chest psul had wrapped his arm around her and put his hand on her stomach.

Cece: have sweet dream babe

Paul: i will because you will be in them

Cece: okay babe

with that said they both had fall aslepp dreaming about each other


	27. Chapter 27

**A couple weeks Later it was Januray 31st they had finish Nahlia room over the weekend all the baby clothes was put up and toys and shoes and diapers they had were up.**

Wensday Monring seleste woke she did not want to wake up paul because he was getting home late and he would go to bed late becuase he would workout with there personal Trianer so seleste went into lelan room she had put out a Gray Polo shirt for him and some striaght leg jeans and his gray sneakes then she went to run his bath water after that she had woke him up and told him to get dress then she had left out the room and went back to hers and pauls room she had gotten in the shower she had took an 30 mintue shower then she had came up to see paul woke.

Cece: hey baby why you up

Paul: i woke up when i heard the shower

Cece: sorry baby didn't mean to wake you

Paul: hey its okay you want me to wake lelan

Cece: nah he is woke already he just has to get dress like me

Paul: okay baby get dress

Cece: okay

with that said seleste took out her undergarments and place them on the bed then she drop her towl then she had put on her undewaer and then she had took out the clothes she had put out the night before. She had put on her Chicnova Fashiona Stripes Sleevelees Causual tank that said addicted 66 snob on it then she had put on her plant life knee high black and white socks on then her trendy Neclaces from go jane on then her Gucci G Chrono White Ceramic and Steel watch on then her forever 21 angular ring set on then she had put on her air jordan 1 retro high OG Barons black and white sneakers. then she had briaded her hair up into a ponytail then she had went into there closte and took out her white Louis Vuttion bag after she was dress she had took out her black jacket and set it on the bed and then she took out her black and gray strip cardangy and then she turned to face Paul.

Cece: how do i look baby?

Paul: you look good i love that Jesery dress

Cece: you sure because you know i barley can fit half my stuff i have in the cloest.

Paul: baby i am sure you look fine okay

Cece: thanks baby

while they were talking lelan had came into there room full dress he had has his backpack in one hand and his jacket in his other then on his head he had a gray Snap back on his head.

Lelan: mommy i am all ready

Cece: i can see that

Paul: is that all you can see is mommy

Lelan: sorry daddy but are you taking us to school today

Paul: yes i am but there will be a limo to pick you guys back you guys are coming to the arena tonight

Cece looked at him like what in the hell she did not want to see her mother or her anybody for that matter but before she could say anything lelan did.

Lelan: really daddy

Paul: yes really you get to see uncle shawn

Lelan: okay daddy are you happy mommy

Cece: i am so happy ( she said sarcastically she knew lelan wasn't going to pick up on but she knew paul was and he did by the face he gave her

Paul: baby you don't wanna go?

Cece: its not that its just that i don't wanna see my mother right now.

Paul: i know baby but you will in my lockroom with shawn and becca and our kids.

Cece: i know baby but we gotta go

Paul: alright let me put on some shoes

with that said paul had gotten up out the bed to go put on his sneakers after he did that he had put on jacket so did cece and lelan.

Paul: you guys ready

Cece: yeah i am ready baby

Lelan: i am ready

Paul: okay lets go

with that said they all went down the stairs out the door to pauls car he had help lelan in the car then he had help cece in then he had gotten in and drove to there school he had droped lelan off first he was early so he did not need to walk him in lelan just went to go play with his freind after paul drop him off he drove around the coner to drop cece off to school he had parked across the street then he had gotte out the car to help her out after that he had closed the door and walked with her across the street to the buliding where he saw her friends and those guys he had gotten it into when he had brong her lunch a couple months ago he was getting angry at what they had called her cece had must of sense him getting angry because she had turned around when they were closer to the bulding.

Cece: baby relax i don't like them either my cousin Tyler and james doesn't like those tyler and james either.

Paul: wait you have cousin name tyler an james

Cece: yes that were upset that me and tameesha replace them with those tyler and james we call them two the new tyler and james but baby please calm down

Paul: okay i will but i want you to have the phone on you so i can text you the time the limo will be here

Cece: okay is razor going to be there too.

Paul: i don't know we have a diffrent schelded babe

Cece: okay baby can i have a kiss

Paul: hell yeah

cece had chuclkled but it was slince when paul had kissed her. Her friends were looking at them so were the new tyler and james and the bella twins they really wanted to make it up to cece that they were really sorry. so when they saw paul and cece break aprt kissing they dedcide to walk over to them.

Paul: well baby i will see you later on tonight

Cece: you might see me early then that

Paul: what do you mean bout that?

Cece: well if this limo driver can drive we might get there before the cameras are out in the parking lot.

Paul: okay but don't you wanna be on camrea

Cece: i do but i am big baby i don't want them to see me like this

Paul: baby you are not big you only gain like 20 pounds since you been pregnate and you look good for a pregnate person.

Cece: okay baby

while they were talking the bella twins had came up to then because they were really sorry for what happen. so they had bought her a gift for the baby and a edible Arrangmet for Cece and flowers.

Paul: well baby i should go an i love you

Cece: i love you too...what they hell do you two want

paul had turned around to see who she was talking to thats when he saw the bella twins Nicole and Briana

Nikki: Seleste we are really sorry and to show how really sorry we are we bought you guys daughter some clothes and for you we had gotten you edible arrangmet and some flowers for you.

Cece: well thank you for your gifts i will forgive you guys because everbody desreve a second chance even you two but let me tell you this if you do it agian you two will have hell to pay do you understand.

Brie: we understand and here are thr gifts.

with that said nikki and brie gave cece and paul the gifts and they walked away but they still felt a little guilt because of what they did they plan on making it up to her for awhile.

Paul: well babby i am so proud of you

Cece: thanks but everbody does need a second chance so i am willing to start with them then on to my mother

Paul: well i am happy to hear that well i have to go so let me take these things and go get ready for work

Cece: okay baby what time you have to be at work

Paul: i have to be there at 1 so i want be able to bring you lunch today

Cece: its okay baby but can i get a kiss before you leave

Paul: of course

with that said paul moved closer to cece and then he kissed her he had deepen the kiss after 5 mintues later they pulled apart he pecked her lips and said goodbye she said they same thing and then she walked in the building to get checked in after that she went in the cafe to get some breakfast after that she went to her table she sat her food down and then she took of her jacket and sat it down next to her as she was eating Trish and a couple of her friends came and sat next to her.

Trish: hey Seleste

Cece: hey Trishi

Trish: so what happen with you in the twins

Cece: well they said sorry agian and they bought nahila some stuff and me a edible angrrement fruit basket and some flowers i told them that i accept there sorry but if that happen agian they will have hell to pay and i told them that everybody desvres a second a chance so i started with them but they were genuine with there apology to me and i can tell that they mean it so much.

Trish: okay will at least you are giving them a second chance

cece: yeah well we better finish breakfast and go to class

they all nodded there heads in agreement and finish up eating there breakfast after that they all went to there classes. Cece classes were going good until she had gotten call to the princple office she wanted to know what want so she had gathered her stuff together and went strighat to office when she gotten there she saw there too she rolled her eyes and went in.

Cece: you wanted to see

: yes i did i have a few question for you

Cece: okay but do i have to answer with her in here

before answered had answered

: my name is not her Little girl my name is to you

Cece: so and i am supposed to care because...i don't care you never really like me when your daughter went to lakewood when i was the caption of the team you would call me whore and a slut you might of said it low but i heard you.. You supposed to be someone who goes to church and listen to what the bible Says "**Judge not, that you be not judged. For with what judgment you judge, you shall be judged: and with what measure you mete, it shall be measured to you again." **but yet you don't follow that now do you no you don't you don't know what the hell i been threw but yet you still judge me so to me your name will be Her.

: yeah whatever at least you know a bible verse i bet you don't know more than that and you are what you are a slut you were whoreing yourself around but still dating someone and you had sex with a guy when you were 13 teen years old and he was what 19 no what slut.

Seleste was getting angry she could fell that Mcmahon temper flare up she was going to let it and on her now.

Cece: listen to me Bitch i don't care what you think you don't know shit about me people like you get on my fucking nervos they always think they know something about somebody and they don't and so what i date a guy when i was 13 teen and he was 19 i don't give a damn i date a guy who was 20 going on 21 when i was 13 i cheat on him with that guy who was 19 because i was getting beat and raped but at the time i didn;t give a fuck i keep that relationship with sunny until the last couple of months in our relationship when i became a stripper thats were i meet the 19 year old at the club so if you wannna judge somebody go right head judge the girl who was getting rape at an early age when she was in the 6th grade when it first starter and keep going until i moved to come to this hell hole of a school i knew i should never left lakewood the school were nobody and i mean nobosy talk to me like you just did because they know what i am capbale of and who my father is but tomrrow i will bring you some facts on just who the hell i am Bitch.

: i don't give a damn who you are.

while they were arguing could not believe what she was hiring from her vice princple and her honor student the quite girl cece was cursing like she was a salior so she decide to just put and end to this argument because she did not call cece in here for thath.

: stop it right now you two Seleste i did not call you in here for that and you should be ashamed of you self starting with an student you are grown is hell arguing with a student and judgeing her you just don't do that to anybody so until futher notice you are suspende so bye

with that said had let office to get her stuff and go home. Back in office selest was shocked she never saw angry like this ever. has never seen seleste this angry before either so they both was quiet it was going on lunch saw the time and thought it was be safe to ask her question now.

: i asked you here to ask you can you tutor my daughter

Cece: why can't you get another stdent to do it for you i don't want to rub the whoreness on her ( she said with attudie because she was still upset)

: i don't think you are a whore Seleste and i am sorry for what ever haappen to you.

Cece: i know you are sorry but she is not i like this school so i will not leave and go back to my old school i will stay here and i would love to tutor your daughter and i will tell you more about my story later as in now i need to go and get lunch.

: thank you seleste

Cece: don't thank me just yet

with that said seleste had picke up her stuff and walked out she had walked down the stairs to go to lunch when she had gotten in the cafe she saw jasmine and the new tyler and james looking at her she had rolled her eyes and meet up with trish and went into the lunch line she had gotten a salad and some fruit and water then she had put in her number then she went to go sit down at her table were her friends were while she was eating she had recieved a text from paul telling her billy gunn will be in the limo because the limo driver is going to pick lelan up first then her she text him back saying okay. after lunch they day was going by quickly when the last bell rang she had put on her jacket and grabed her purse and went outside she was standung next to her friends talking about the baby shower.

Trinty: so what are the colors for the baby shower

Cece: okay i will give you guys a hint the color is pink but it will have cheetah print

Aj: just like your tattoo you saw on you in gym class before you start to get a little big

Cece: yeah its going to be like that because paul had gotten me a cheetah print pink baby bag and i thought it should be that color to match.

Kelly Kelly: okay so who is getting the cake

Cece: i decide that my good friend Tamina should get the cake

Tamina: really

Cece: yes you are the only one who i showed what the cake should look like and i know you could do it.

Tamina: i would love to get the cake

Cece: thanks.

while they were talking lelan was in the limo with billy gun showing him and the limo driver were his mommy go to school at when the limo drove up to the school lelan told the limo driver he and billy gunn were going to get his mom the limo driver said okay and they had gotten out the car. everybody was staring at the limo because they wanted to see who it was when the person came out most people were shocked because they watch wrestling so they new who billy gun was. Lelan had spotted his mommy so he stop and tugged on billy arm.

Billy: what do you need buddy

Lelan: there goes my mommy

billy saw who lelan was pointing at and he could no belive it she was his boss daughter he wonder why paul did not tell him.

Billy: okay come on lets go see mommy then.

Lelan: okay

with that said lelan and billy walked over there billy could see people starting at him and new what they were thinking what is doing here but he didn't care he had finally reach them lelan attack cece leg.

Lelan: mommy mommy

Cece: hey buddy so i guess the limo is here and you can=me herw with billy

Lelan: yes mommy can we go now

cece friends laugh at how serious lelan sound we saw them laugh he held his head on cece stomach.

Cece; hey now guys don't laugh at my lil man and yes we can go.. are you ready to go billy

Billy: yes

Cece: you don't have to call me mcmahon you are not talking to my father my name is Seleste you can call me that

billy: sorry seleste but we better get going if we want to beat the traffic

Cece: okay... bye guy

the girls: bye

Lelan: mommy can you pick me up please

cece chukled at his pouting face but she had picked him up and they walked over to the limo she had put lelan down she had let him in frist the she hsd gotten in then billy gunn after the driver close the door then he had gotten in the car a drove to the arena they would be at the arena in a couple of hours so the sat back for the ride to Baltimore Maryland witch we would be 4 hours she would be there when the cameras were out there but she was going to text paul when she get there.

**4 hours and 30 mintues later**

seleste had texted paul telling him that she arrived and wanted him to come and meet her there he reply back saying okay. paul had saw the text cece had sent him he had reply back he told shawn that he was going to go meet her and lelan and billy shawn said okay so paul had walked outside to the parking lot but he did not notice the cameras out there and that show had started.

**Inside the arena**

Jerry the king lawery: who is triple h wanting on out there in the parking lot

Jr: king i don't know but we are about to find out

Jerry: we sure are.

**The parking lot **

the limo had just arrived paul had spotted it he waited for the car to come to a stop he saw the limo driver get out and open the dorr he saw billy gunn.

Paul: billy are they sleep

Billy: nah man just lelan

Paul: thanks man

Billy: you more then walk now i need to go get change in my wrestling gear

Paul: okay go ahead

with that said billy had walked off paul had focouse on the car he saw his girlfriend get out the car he saw her singla the limo driver to get there son.

Cece: can you get my boy for me please

Limo driver: sure miss

Cece: thanks

with that said cece had grabed her bag and moved out they way she saw paul standing there her face just lit up when she saw him she walked the short distance to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Paul: hey baby

Cece: hey i am so happy to see you

Paul: you are huh

Cece: i am not shut up and kiss me

Paul: you don't have to be so damn rud...

paul cpould not finish his sentence because he felt cece lips on him he deepen the kiss they were kissing until they need to breath thats when they had finaaly pull apart from each other.

Paul: i love you baby

Cece: i love you too... but can we go in now its getting cold out here and lelan need somewhere to sleep

Paul: okay baby let me grab him

cece: okay

with that said paul took lelan from the limo driver he thank him and he and cece had walked inside to go to his lockroom so he can lay lelan down people were shocke that paul was dating youngest daughter but they did not mind because she did not work for the company at all so the had mind ther busness.

**Inside the arena**

JR: can you believe what we just witness king triple h is dating the bosses youngest daught and she is pregnate with his child

King: i can not belive JR and they are ready have a child together JR i wanna know what do vince mcmahon man think about his baby girl doing here to.

Jr.: i wanna know that too

King: well we will have to just want an see.

**Paul and Shawn Lockroom**

paul had laid lelan down on one of the extra sofas cece had taken off her jacket but she had kept her cardganiy on. paul can tell something was up with her.

Paul: baby whats wrong

Cece: well do you rember they lady i told you about

Paul: umm... i think her name was...

Cece: yeah thats her

Paul: what happen

Cece: well today had called me into her office and she was there i ask mrs gary what was she doing here and i didn't say her name instead i said her she was like my name isn't her my name is get it right then she proceed to call me a whore and a slut and she was juding me and i could not take it any longer so my temper got the best of me and i curse her out like i was a salior.

Paul was listening to what she had to say then when she saud she had cursed the lady out like she was a salior he was shocked because he would think nobosy would get his fruter wife upset like that so he had gotten up his seat and walked over to her and sat down next to her.

Paul: baby don't let people get under your skin like that okay because they know they have the safction that they can get under your skin so fast and they will keep doing that and i don't want that to happen to you at all

Cece: i kmow baby its so hard some times you know but this was the first time i let it happen and i have to try for i were family sake

Paul: you do baby but try and relax then later when we wake little man up we can go see your dad

cece: i like the sound of that

Paul: i knew you would but can i have a kiss

Cece: i love the sound of that

with that said seleste straddled paul lap and kissed him deeply she was so happy she came to the arena she get to see her father and her brother shane she did not no if her sisters were here tonight at all but all that was quickly forgotten because she was so distracted by the blonde who lap she was stiing on make out with..


	28. Chapter 28

**While Seleste was straddling Paul's lap Shawn had walked in with his Fiance Rebecca and there son Camreon shawn and beeca was shocked but had to tell Paul something that he had just recive in the Mail.**

Shawn: Paul get your Tounge Out Of her Mouth

Paul and Seleste had pulled apart and looked up Seleste was blushing because she felt so embarsed.

Paul: whatever man what do you need

Shawn: well i have recived a later from some lady claimg you have a daughter.

paul was shocked is hell because he never knew he had another kid accept from Lelan and the one on they way but before he could say anything seleste did.

Seleste: what the hell you have anither kid and i didn't no about it?

Paul: i didn't even no about but please baby calm down for our daughter sakes.

Cece: okay shawn what does the later say

shawn: here want you guys read it

Shanw had hand the latter that was sent to his house from some chick Name Jaquila.

Dear Paul Levesque,

You might not rember me but 4 years ago we dated for a couple of months we had sex a couple of times then i fell Pregnate but i did not wanted to ruin your life time goal in being come a wrestler at WcW and then going to the wwe so i lied to you one night that i had cheated on you but i never did i just wanted you to go do your life long dream but know i think its time for you to have Your Daughter Australia Rose Lesvesque she was born Feburay 15 2012 this year she will be 5 she knows who you are she has a oicture of you in the locket you have gave me 4 months into are realtionship she knows you are a wrestler i let her watch raw and smackdown so she can see who you are she looks just like you she has those beautful Hazel eyes she even has your hair color StrawBerry Blondie she might be Biracial beacuse i am black and dominican but you said that never matter to you that's why i fell and love with the picture bellow is your daughter an me i am sending her to Greenwich Connecticut to your bestfriend shawn house because you said thats were you said you were staying she knows who shawn is because she has a picture of him and decide that was her uncle she love wrestling and she likes Seleste Mcmahon because she has pretty hair she is spoiled she will becoming down there with alot of stuff just to let you know she might act shy because she is my daughter and you always said it was cute but she will be there by Feaburay 4th she his coming down there with my bother oscaur and my sister Dahila.

Sincerly

Jaquilah Perez

My first Love.

After Seleste Read they later she looked at the pictuer were she the picture of the little girl and her mother she might have had a little tan but she looked just like paul after looking at it she gave paul the picture so he could look at his little girl seleste thought about leaving paul but she couldn't she loved paul to much to just walk out on him and he didn't know about that kid that even made it worst.

Cece: shawn when did you recived this later?

Shawn: this Monring

Cece: do you rember this girl?

Shawn: yes i met her first she was a striper i was at the club becuase an old friend invite me there thats when i saw her i could that wasn't her dream job but a few months i got to know her and she told me about her life how she was rape at 8 by her stepfather and she was getting abuse by her mother she told me that she moved with her father and stepmother when she was about 13 and thats why she started to strip because her past was repating it self becuase one day she was walking home from school she had gotten snatch up and three guys rape her.

Cece: wow thats crazy...that sounds like mylife ( she mubbling)

Paul: shawn can i stay at her house feberuay 3 i have to meet my daughter...'' he looks at his girlfriend'' If thats okay with you baby

Cece: its fine paul i am going to stay with you because i love you so much i will not leave we will get therw this together.

Paul: thanks baby i thought you would leave..But shawn can i stay over.

Shawn: yeah man i will have a moving truck outside my hosue so it can go to yours for that day.

Paul thanks man...baby do you wanna go visit your father.

Cece: yeah can you come with me

Paul: of course.. shawn can you watch lelan and can you wake him up in a half an hour

Shawn: yeah man

with that siad paul and cece left the room to go to her father office. Paul belive cece wasn't going to leave because she spoke whit so much sernity in her voice he loved that about her and the fact she could act shy when she want he loved that his futre wife to death he would do anything for her. when they reach her father office she had knocked on the door she had heard him say come in so they went in but did not notice they cameras were there.

Cece: hey daddy

Vince: hey princess how is everything going

Cece: everything is going good daddy me and paul even pick out a name for your grandaughter.

Vince: well what is the name and what are the colors of the babyshower?

Cece: well her name is going to be Nahlia Amiyah Levesque and the color is pink.

Vince: but person you hate the color pink you said its to girly

Cece: i know but i want my baby to have the choice to pick the color

Vince: okay and paul are you treating my princess right

Paul: yes sir i know you don't get to see her much because she stays with me now but i love having your daughter around.

Vince: okay but this better night be a 3 year thing at all because paul you will have hell to pay.

Paul: its not i love her so much

vince: i know

while they were talking shane came in the dorr with his bothers from his mom side and his sisters from his father side who are 19 now when he came in he saw his sister and Paul.

Shane: hey cece hey dad and hey future brother in law

Vince: hey son

Paul: hey Shaneo

Cece: shane

she ran to him since they found out they were brother and sister they became close attach to the hip some would say she hugged him.

Shane: hey lil sis i see you getting a little bigger

when shane had said that paul eyes almost poped out because he told his girlfriend she was not getting big and he knew she was snetive. when shane had said that to steph she moved from there embrace and stated to pout.

Cece: i knew i was getting fat paul why did you lie to me

Paul a shot shane a dirty look

Paul: baby your brother is teasing you your not getting fat do you wanna for a walk.

Cece: yes but shane who are those guys.

Shane: those are my bothers Chris, Mike and Caillou

Cece: hi i am shane little sister Seleste Mcmahon

Chris: hi i am Chis and i am 25

Mike: my name is Mike and i am 27

Caillou: my name is Caillou and i am 29

Cece: oh okay well i gotta go.

**Inside the arena**

Jr: well i guess vince is okay with his daughter relationship with Triple H

Jerry The King: i know well at least he knows about they relationship

Jr: yeah and did you hear the name they pick for there baby

Jerry: yeah its cute

**Paul and shawn locker room**

Paul: so shawn your wedding is coming up pretty soon

Shawn: yeah man its in april

Paul: i don't no if i am going to make it then

Shawn: why not man

Paul: thats the month cece due

Shawn: what day do she give birth on

Paul: april 4 why man

Shawn: we not getting married that day we getting married on the 24th so you should be able to come

Paul: yeah you right so what have you been up to since you are like 25 years old

Shawn: whatever man you will get up there but life is good can't wait to marry becca the love of my life but when you going to marry that girl of yours

Paul: well i was thinking about valtines day the year of 2015 nahlia should be walking bye then and Austrilla will be used to thinks by living with us bye then

Shawn: can't wait for you guys to get married man

Paul: me either but we better get a move on things we got a tag matc agianst team rated rko

Shawn: okay

with that said they had gotten ready cece and beeca was eating lunch with there kids after that they sat by the gurrolia to watch the guys perform in the wrestling ring witch the won after the match they sign a couple poster and took some pictures with the fans and they went to back to there families when they got back there becca and cece told them to take a shower so they can head home. After the guys shower they got dress and then took there stuff to there car and then went back inside to carry thee sleeping kids to the car with thee women in tow. Paul in cece had gotten in the cae after he put lelan in the car after that he drove back home to there house.

**4 hours and 30 mintues later**

paul had pulled up to the house it was 3 in the monring and cece was wide a woke he had gotten out the car and took lelan he help cece out the car and they went inside the house paul took lelan to his room he took his jacket and shoes off and put him under the covers . Paul had went back to his and cece room he gave her his shirt because he knew she wanted to wear it he watch her take her clothes off and watch her slip on his shirt on and get in the bed after that he took off his clothes and had gotten in bed next to her.

Paul: baby are you going to school tomrrow

Cece: No its 3 in the monring baby and i am tired and plus i wanna get one of the extra 10 rooms ready for Austrialla so when she comes over.

Paul: okay baby well lets get some sleep.

cece: okay night baby

paul: night love

with that said cece had laid her head down on pauls chest she kissed it and she felt pal kiss her forehead and pull her loser to him he had rested his hand on her stomach.


	29. Chapter 29

**February 1st, 2nd went bye fast For Paul and Seleste they need away to tell Lelan that he was going to be a Little brother and why his dad was going over uncle shawn house tonight It was only 6:00PM and they still haven't told Lelan about Arustrilla.**

Paul and Seleste had Arustrilla room done her room was a Light Pink and a hot Pink color she had a twin bed with pink and purple covers she had a white dress she had a flat screen tv in her room and everything. Paul even sign her up in school at lelan school she will be starting next week on monday.

Cece: baby we have to tell Lelan about Arustrilla.

Paul: I know do you think he is going to hate me

Cece: No baby he probably be shocked that he is going to have a big sister.

Paul: yeah i know but at least they are 2 years apart they will at least be in the same class.

Cece: yeah i know but can you go get him out the play room so we can tell hin.

Paul: yeah baby

with thtat said paul went to go get lelan from out the playroom. and then they went back to the living room wear cece was sitting down on the couch.

Paul: Lelan mommy and daddy have to tell you something very important.

Lelan: okay daddy

Cece: wel lelan you are going to a little brother.

Lelan: how?

Paul: you have a older sister name Austrilla and she will be here tomrrow that is why i am going to uncle shawn house later on tonight.

Lelan: will she pay wth me

Paul: yes she will play with you and you guys will be going to the same school.

Lelan: okay daddy can't wait to meet her.

Paul: are you sure

Lelan: yes Camey has Chey chey and now i get to have a sister that i can play with.

Paul: okay buddy

Lelan: can i go pay now

Cece: sure go ahead

Lelan: fank you mommy

**with that said lelan ran back to the play room to play with his toys he was happy he had somebody to play with. **

Back with Paul and Seleste

Paul: well he seams happy

Cece: he did but baby you should be going

Paul: i know but are you going to school tomroow

Cece: yeah i will just see you when i get back home you and Shawn have to put her stuff up

Paul: yeah you right so i will see you tomrrow

Cece: yes you will bye baby

Paul: bye just so you know I love you

Cece: i love you too.

with that said paul had kissed her and he left to go to shawn house. Cece was happy she had a little girl she can show off before she had her own daughter she was happy. when it had hit 10:00 clock she gave lelan his bath and read him a good night story she had went to her and paul's room and she had gotten in the bed to go to sleep.

**February 4th **

Seleste had woken up at 7:00 clock she had hop in the shower for about 20 mintues then she had gotten out she had put on her undergarments then her robe to go wake lelan up. She had went into his room she woke him up and told him to take a bath. she had put some camo pants out and his burgandy shirt and white Addias out then she had left to go get dress.

Cece had took off her robe she had put on some lotion then she had put on her Burgnady High waist Pants then her camo shirt that said Truckfit then she had put on white Nike AIr Force Sneakers on then she had put on her Micheal Kors Rose Gold watch then she put some red lipstick on then left her hair out then she took out her Micheal Kors blak bag and switch her stuff over while she did that lelan came into the room.

Lelan: mommy i am ready to go to scool

Cece: okay lets go

with that said they walked down stairs they grabed there jackets and the car keys and the house keys and they went outside to cece range rover she had help lelan in the car then she had gotten in the car and she had pulled off heading towards lelan school he wasn't late because it was 8:20 so she just help him out so he go play with his friends.

Cece: mommy loves you and i want you to have a good day in school

Lelan: okay Mommy see you later

with that said lelan ran to go play with his friends Cece just shocked her head and went back to her car to drive around the coner to go to her school when she had gotten to her school she had parked in the parking lot and picked up her bag and gotten out the car then she locked the car she was head for her school was when her phone started to ring so she had tooken from out her pants pocket and she smiled when she saw paul name so she had picked it up.

Cece: hey baby

Paul: hey how was this monring

Cece: it was good but i missed you this monring

Paul: i missed you too baby

Cece: well did she call to tell when Austrilla was coming

Paul: no not yet shawn and i are just playing the game

Cece: okay but i have to go

Paul: okay baby i love you

Cece: i love you too.

with that said cece had hung up her phone and went inside the building to get check in after that she went to the cafe to get some breakfast after that she took her jacket off and sat down she saw trish and Kelly sitting down to.

Cece: hey Trish and Kelly

Kelly: hey

Trish: hey S why werent you here tuesday and wensday

Cece: because i had to get some stuff ready and you and the bellas Need to stop Calling Me S

Trish: why its the first latter in your name

Cece: i know but it is werid

Kelly: you too are werid but Cece you look cute and i love that watch

Cece: thanks you girls don't look so bad yourself

Trish: well thank you very much.

while they were talking the bella and layla walked up to them and they sat down next to them.

Layla: hey cece

Cece: hey lay

Nicole: hey S

Cece: hey Nikki

Brianna: hey S

Cece: Hey Brie...I have a qestion for you guys?

The Girls: what is it

Cece: how would you girls like to comeover this weekend

the girls had Squealed in excmenit

Cece: well i guess i would take that as and yes

they all noddede

Kelly: would should go to class now

Layla El: yeah would should

Cece: okay barbie and my Britsh chica

with that said they all had gotten up to go to class they all had the same first and second class toegther they were having fun in class because there was a sub when 3rd period cam around cece had to go to mrs. gary office to tutior her daughter so she had took her purse and everything and walked down to mrs. gary office when she got there she walked to see mrs. gary on the phone and another girl on the couch so thats were she had sat down and wait until she had got off the phone 20 mitnues later she had finally had gotten off the phone.

Mrs. Gary: Seleste i would like you to meet my Daughter Kia

Seleste: hi kia i will be your tutor until March 6th

Kia: well its nice to meet you

Seleste: so miss gray do you just want us to get to know each other fist or what.

Kia: yeah mom how do you want this to go?

Mrs. Gary: i want you girls to get to know each other and you can start to tutor on monday.

Seleste: okay that works for me what about you Kia

Kia: its find with me so Seleste what school did you before here?

Seleste: i went to a school call LakeWood Fall across town

Kia: i heard of that school they have like the best cheerleadeing squad and football team. but at that school don't you like have a dorm room.

Seleste: yes thats what i like the most of that school because you don't live with your parents.

Kia: i am guess you didn't like to live with them

Cece: know the dorm were perfect i loved that school but its and all year round school but if you were a honor student like me and my sister and some friends you got to have your summer.

Kia; wow thats great

Cece: i know now tell me about yourself.

Kia: well i wanted to go to Lakewood but my mom said no

Seleste: Kia that school is for rich kids and every year ya mom would have to pay 20 grand every year it is a good school = thou i will tell you that but the only way you get into that school is going to the elementry school first to have advantage.

Kia: ohh well i would like to become a cheerleader at that school

Seleste: i think i ca help you with that i just have to talk to my old princlpe and tell him about you but have you cheerlead before.

Kia: yeah i have in middle school we went to compation i have videous of us cheering.

Cece: okay well can you bring them monday i will talk to him today.

Kia: okay thanks

Cece: well i have to go to go to my 5th period since we sat here talking so bye

Kia: bye Cece

with that said cece had left out the room and she had went to her 5th period class while she was walking she had recived a meesage from

**Texting Paul**

**paul saying everything is put up and austruilla is here and do you want me to pick lelan up eraly**

**Cece: Yeah you can pick him up early because i have to make a quick stop somewhere.**

**Paul: okay baby **

**End of Text**

when cece finish texting paul she went to her classroom to finish her work. That day went bye fast cece had walked out the buliding to car she was going to the mall to get nahlia a pair of coutzme Timbs with spikes she had drove to tha mall it was an hour ride after she had gotten out the car and went in the mall to get some coustimzw sneakers for her daughter when she had gotten in the store she needed to go in she had asked them for some coustom timbs with Spikes and a cheetah tongue for a baby they said it would take time she said okay and she left to go home it was an hour and 20 mintue ride.

**a 1 hour and 20 Mintue later**

Cece had pulled into the driveway she saw shawn car there so she had gotten out the car and went into the house she had locked the door and anoucnet her prsent.

Cece: baby i am home

Paul: i am in the white room

Cece: okay

with that said cece had went up the stairs to her and Paul room she had took off her Jacket and she had put her purse down she had took out her phone from her purse and then she went back down stairs she had went in the white room were she saw Paul Becca and Shawn cece just sat down.

Cece: baby were are the kids

Paul: they are in the play room with Austrilla

Cece: um..well can i see her

Paul: of course baby

with that said paul had gotten up from his seat and went into the play room to get Austrilla .

Paul: strilla i have someone who would love to meet you

Austrilla: okay daddy

with that said she had followed her daddy to the white room were cece, shawn and becca was sitting on the couch so paul had went over ther with her.

Paul: austrilla this is My girlfrien Seleste

Austrilla: i know who she is daddy she is daughter

Cece: yes i am and i date your daddy

Austrilla: i know because i watch raw monday and i saw you and my daddy kiss when you came monday

Cece: well at least i know you are fan... but do you like going shopping

Austrilaa: yes i do

Paul: baby she has alot of clothes i would say she has almost as much as our lil mama

when paul said that he reach over and rubbed her baby bump

Cece: ohh but do you guys wanna go out to eat

Paul: sure why nor how about you guys becca and shawn

Shawn: it doesn't bother me

Becca: me either

Cece: okay...austrilla how would you like to start a new school

Austrilla: it woukd be nice but back at home i never went to school

cece: okay well you start next monday

Austrilla:okay.. but can we go to Raw on mondau

Cece: sure we can but let me go make resveration for dinner

Strilla: okay

with that said cece had gotten up and went to there home phone and called redlobsters for them at 7:30 with that said she had told paul shawn and becca after that she went up to her and paul room and started on her homework after 2 hours of doing of her homework she had went downstairs to the kitchen she had gotten her some cranberry juce and went back to the white room she had sat on the couch nevt to paul they were watching some kid show because of Lelan,Austrilla, Cameron and Cheyyan when 6:00 clock hit she need to tell them it was time to leave.

Cece: we have to get going

Paul: alright Lesveque and Hickbottomn Kids

The Kids: yes

Paul: lets go out to eat but baby wereare we going

Cece: um... well paul don't be mad at me

Paul: why would i be mad at you

Cece: because i made us a resverayion for us to go to Red Lobster

Paul: baby now you Know you can not eat Seafood

Cece: i know but they have more then seafood there

Paul: okay baby but we better get going

with that said everybody had gotten up and had went outside to there car and they were off to redlobster with there kids.


	30. Chapter 30

Paul had Seleste,Lelan and Austrilla in his car and Shawn had his kids and finacec in his car they all were on there way to Red Lobster. When they had finally got there they all went inside paul told the hostess that they had resrvertion but the had to wait so they all had sat down to wait for the hostess to call ther name cece had saw one of her old friends from lakewood so she decide to go talk to them.

Cece: Alan

Alan: hey cece how have you been

Cece: good are you still with Maryse

Alan: yeah i am i love her so much...are you still with Roman

Cece: no i am not with him anymore..But do Maryse no about us what we did behind her back.

Alan: Hell NO and i want it to keep it that way

seleste just shook her head at him she could not believe him.

Cece: Alan you have to tell her even thou i don't like her but you have to tell her.

Alan: ok but lets go sit down so we can finish talking.

Cece: alright come on

with that said they both went to sit down in the waiting area to talk cece saw paul looking at her so she blew him a kiss and sat next to him with alan.

Alan: Seleste how would you tell your girlfriend that you slept with a girl you considerate as a sister

Cece: i don't know but just tell her is she here

Alan: yeah she went to the bathroom.

Cece: oh shit

Alan: what?

Cece: she doesn't like me and i don't like her

Alan: i can see why she don't like you

Cece: Why?

Alan: memeber before you were alittle big and then you were going for about a year and then came back the size of a freaking supermodel and me and you always hung out and she assume we had sex.

Cece: we did have sex twice the first time we were drunk and kyara told us that we had sex the second time i called you and told you to meet me at my house cause i was sexually frustraed and we had sex that was it.

Alan: yeah you right

while they were talking Alan girlfriend Maryse came walking over to were she saw Alan thats when she saw Seleste she never liked her at all but she had heard what they both had said she could not believe they had sex.

Maryse: you had sex with my boyfriend.

alan and cece both stared at each other before looking strigaht ahead at maryse.

Cece; yes i had sex with him you guys were on a break at the time i swear if we never had sex when you guys were together.

Maryse: i knew you two was having sex i just knew it

Alan: no ryse we only had sex when me and you were on a break that was it we never slept together when i was dating you

Maryse: so that just make everuthing okay

Cece: maryse shut the hell up okay don't act all incident now because you step out on Alan with Johnatan so you don't do it i wanted alan to tell you and its my fault any way i will take the blame because knowing you... you would have blame me anyway.

Marse: you right and thats why i had told that jon guy you reall age becuase you are nothing but a slut.

seleste went quite for a mintue because she couldn't believe she just said that but before she could say anything paul step into ther convo.

Paul: let me tell you something do you not ever call my future wife a slut she is not a slut okay don't ever disrespet her agian or there will be hell to pay

Maryse: is that a therat

Paul: its not a therat its a damn there promise now i dsuggest you leave my pregnate girlfriend the hell alone now

Maryse: whatever come alan

Alan: take care cece

with that said alan and maryse left hand in hand out of red lobster cece just saw them leave she didn't care she was madly in love with paul.

Paul: baby are you okay

cece: yeah all because of you thank you baby

Paul: you are more than welcome.

The Hostess: Levesque and Hickbotton

Shawn: thats us

with that said everybody had gotten up and went to follow the hostees they all had sat down they odor ther drinks and food that they wanted for dinner they all ate and talked and let the kids get to know Austrilla for them selfs after everybody ate they all went home cece had picked up a sleeping Lelan and paul had picked up a sleeping Austrilla they all went in the house they took the kids to there rooms and they put them to bed after that they went to their room and changed ther clothes and got ready for bed cece had laid in the bed with her pjams on so did paul.

Paul: so baby what do you think about Austrilla

Cece: i like her baby i hvae someone else to spoil to

Paul: thats good you know i told her she is going to have a little sister.

Cece: really what did she say

Paul: she is happy she said she going to have someone to play dollies with and have a tea party with

Cece: that is so cute i can't wait to our little angle come

Paul: me either baby but lets go to bed

Cece: yah night baby

Paul: NIght love

with that said cece snuggled close to him and kiss him on his lips and then his chest and laid down. paul had kissed her forehead and he had heard her snore a little bit so he new she was sleep so he had went to sleep to.


	31. Chapter 31

It was Saturday monring and it was 10:00 clock everybody was up and dress they all ate breakfast and was sitting in the living watching spongebob squarepants Lelan and Austrilla was sitting on the floor while paul and cece was on the couch cece had her feet on paul lap leaning agianst the arm on the couch.

Paul: babe your friends still coming over

Cece: i was thinking about cancel them to night come over

Paul: why babe?

Cece: i just want to be selfish today and have you all to myself

Paul: baby thats not being selfish and i understand because i get like that to...how about you call your friends an cancel and i take you and the kids to the mall then the movies then out to eat.

Cece: okay can you pass the ipad i will skype them and tell them.

Paul: okay baby.

with that said paul pass cece the ipad and he watch her call her friends becuase she was not uo to hang with them today and since she was getting bigger being pregnate she hate when people stare at her all the time so she wasn't in the mood today so she was going to hang out with her boyfriend and there kids 45 mintues she was finishing talking with her friends and they understood were she was coming from.

Cece: so what are we doinf first babe

Paul: lets go to the mall and get the kids some church clothes and Nahila christeing outfit.

Cece: Shit i forget about that when are we going to get her christeing

Paul: when she is 4 months and it will be easier to pick an outfit out.

Cece: yeah you right...Lesveque kids

The kids: yes

Cece: go get your jackets we are leaving

Lelan: real mommy

Cece: yes daddy is takig us out today

Austrilla: really daddy

Paul: yes now go get you guys jackets.

with that said the kids went to get there jackets. while paul had put cece feet on he floor and he went to go get his and her jacket so the can leave and go to the mall as a family. he had re entered the room with his and her jacket he had help her get off the couch and help her put her jacket on after a few mintues the kids back down stairs with there jackets and tablets and lelan had cece phone in his hand .

Lelan: mommy we ready but you almost forgot youe phone agian.

cece: thank you baby did any call?

Lelan: no not really

Cece: okay lets go...[she looked at paul] you ready babe

Paul: yeah coming my queen

Cece: coming on my King

Paul had laugh at cece they all walked out the hous to get and pauls hummer h2 he helped the kids then his beuaful pregnate girlfriend in the car then he had gotten in an drove to the mall it was an hour ride after they got there paul help cece out then the Lelan and then austrilla then they all started to walk to the mall after they had gotten in there seleste went to children place to see if the have a chirtenis off for Nahlia after she find one she had went to go find austrilla so they can go shopping toghter she had found paul and the kids sitting down so she walked ove there.

Cece: babe i am going to go to H&amp;M kids do you wanna come

Pail: do i have to babe

Cece: i just take one of the kids strilla do you wanna go shopping with me

Austrilla: yes please

Cece: okay come

Austrilla: bye daddy

Paul: bye sweetheart...and bye baby

Cece: bye love

with that said cece and strilla walked until they found h&amp;m kids they had went in the store she saw austrilla looking at some thngs so she had picked them up so she can but them she had bought some stuff for lelan to after that they left out the store and went to clear's to get austrilla ear's percie after that they went back over to paul and lelan .

Austrilla: daddy i got my ear's perice

Paul: really sweetherat thats so cool

Strilla: mommy cece let me get the perice so now can we go the movies.

Paul: yeah come on

with that said he and Lelan had gotten up paul had took cece bags off her and took her hand that wasn't holding anything and he put his hand in hers and they walked outside hand in hand we they reach they car he had unlocked the car and cece had hoped in just like the kids and so did after he had put the bags in the trunk when he had gotten in he drove to the movies it was an 30 mintues ride there after they got there they went in the movies they bought cars 2 movie tickets then they went over to buy 2 large popcorns and 4 sulpree's after that they went to go to the therater to see cars wants the were in there and took there jackets off and paul pass them there drinks and then there surlpees after that they waited until the movie to start.

**2 Hours later**

the movie was over and everybody had gotten up and put there coats on and left so they can go get something to eat they had arrived at TGIFriday's so they can eat and go home they had to wait they were sitting down and paul ex's girlfriend Sarah had came up to them.

Sarah: hey paul

Paul: hey sarah

Sarah: how you doin...Oh paul who is this

Paul: this is my girlfirned Seleste and our kids Lelan and Austrilla

Sarah: wow paul i see you have busy so i am guessing you didn't making in the wwe.

Paul: why would you say that

Sarah: well you got to kids and you got this bitch Pregnate

paul just got pissed he could not belive she just called his future wife a bitch so he stood up.

Paul: did you just call my future wife a bitch sarah

Sarah: yes i did and what are you going to do about it.

before paul could answer did cece did .

Cece: hi my Name is Seleste Mcmahon and i don't know you at all but let me tell you i am not nor have i ever been a Bitch i don't have four legs at all you don't see me with a leach on me i may be a female but i am not a female dog so sorry and he does have a job he works for my father in the WWE he is one of the best so stop being a jealous bitch and run along.

Sarah: just looked at her a then walked away cece sat back down just like nothing happen. Paul looked at like what the hell he thought she was to calm but he liked not that he didn't like when she was angry.

Paul: babe you were to calm

Cece; i just hate when EX's Boyfriends and Ex's Girlfriends put there ex's down that just nmessed up and i always know how too become calm with guys ex girlfriends.

Paul: i am impress baby

Cece: thanks

with that said paul had kissed her lips they wanted for the hostess to call there names.

Hostess:Levesque your table is ready

with that said they all had gotten up they had followed her to the table she told them the waitress with be with them there waiter came they oder ther food and drinks after that they all were talking there waiter brong back ther food and drinks after they all ate the paid and left to go home. we then all got home they all went to take a bath to get a bath cece and paul made they kids were sleep and they were so paul and cece had went to there room to go to bed it was 9:00 clock cece had on one of pauls Tshirts,pair of panites paul just had on his boxers. paul had layed down then cece did they same thing she layed her head on his chest and she put her hand on his hip paul had wrapped his arm around her.

Paul: goodnight baby

Cece: goodNight Future Husband

with that said she kissed his chest and fell asleep paul had kissed her forhead and fell asleep to.


	32. Chapter 32

Sunday mounring Cece woke up firts then she woke up paul.

Paul: what babe

Cece: its time to get up we have to go to church wake up and please go up the kids so we can go

Paul: fine i will the kids up while you in the shower

Cece: thank you babe

Pual: you welcome

paul had left the room to wake up the kids. Cece watch paul leave the room she had went to take a shower after that she put on her undergarmets then her skin color stockings then she put on her Burganday Sweater dress then she put on her black oxfords then she took out her black marc jacob tote bag she was ready. she had went to austrilla room to pick out her clothes she had picked out a bonnie jean dotted tutu dress and some white ballet flats then she went to lelan room and picked out some white overralls and a red a gray shrit then his white and red converse after that she went down stairs to wait for everbody on down there. when paul and the kids came down stairs they all was ready to go to church in there peatcoats.

Lelan: we ready mommy

Cece: i can see that you ready babe

Paul: yeah lets go to church

with that said cece had put on her jacket and they all was out the house to go to church it was and 1 hour and couple mintues ride because they stop to get something to eat for brekfast. they soon arrived to church paul had helped the kids get out the car and cece they all walked in the church and sat down they all put there jacketd up in the closeit then church was on its way.

3 Hours later church was over and Cece and her family was ready to go and meet her friends at Olive Garden when her mother came up to her.

Linda: hey Seleste how have you been

Cece: i am fine and you

Linda: i am alright and who little girl is that

Cece: thats paul daughter austrilla

Linda: well she is so beautful paul

Paul: thank you and what do you say Strilla

Strilla: thank you mamm

Linda: you are welcome sweet herat well see you later

with thatr said she let them alone. Cece just watch her mother walk away she did not trusr her at all.

Cece: paul i don't trust she is too nice

Paul: i knw what you mean but lets go so we can meet your friends

Cece: okay

with that said they all had there jackets on going to te car and heading out to olive garden to cece and paul frriends were going to be there but he did not know either it was am hour and 30 mintues ride to olive garden paul had parked his car and he had help the kids and cece get out the car ater that they all went insidee the restroom when they gotten they saw there friends cece had went to sit down and ausrtrilla sat right next to her the few days austrilla been livig with them she becam attach to cece just like lelan did.

Nikki: hey cece hey paul and lelan who is this lil one

Lelan: thats my big sister austrilla

Nikki: well she is very pretty

Strilla: thank you

Nikki: you welcome how was church

Cece: it was good you guys should come one day

Brie: yeah you right but lets go get our seats the rest of them are seated.

Cece: okay

with that said they all head to they back where the rest of there friends were they all sat down. there friends were very welcome to austrilla and they all could not wait to hang out with her agian. there waiter came they all oder there drinks and food they all were talkiing until austrilla spoke up.

Austrilla: Mommy cece am i going to school monday

Cece: yes you will be going to the same school as lelan

Austrilla: okay am i going to like this school

Cece: yeah i think so sweetheart

Austrilla: okay but i am a little scared

Cece: i was sacred on my first day of school too when i was your age i just wanted to be around my daddy but when you go to school you get to meet new friends and play with to don't you want to play with other people.

Austrilla: yes but i am nervos

Cece: its okay to be nervous on your firstday just ask them how i was i dind't even talk to people on my first day at there highschool

Austrilla: really

Cece: yes i was but do you want to know something

Strila: yes i do

Cece: i made sure i was dress really nice because first imperssion you only get one and just be yourself and if you can do that you can make a lot of friends.

Strilla: okay can we get ice cream now

Paul: yeah

with that siad they signal for the waiterress and they all oder there dessret and after that they all went home to go to bed paul had put the kids to bed while cece had went and gotten in the shower after that she put on a pair of pauls churchs and thena pair of his boxers and then she laid down 30 mintues later paul came in the room he took off his clothes and gotten in the bed with just his boxers on.

Paul: night baby

Cece: night paul and i love you

Paul: i love you too

with that said he kissed her head and she kissed his chest and the both drifted off to sleep about 2 am both kids had came into there room with out waking then both lelan and austrila laid in the bed and went back to sleep.

**I know this chapter is short but i will make it up later to all my readers.**


End file.
